Ocean eyes
by ejm12
Summary: What if Obi-wan was female? Most things are the same, up until she meets a funny little slave boy from Tatooine. Romance in later chapters. don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

The nine year old eagerly slid down the sand dune, elated. Jogging to keep up with the tall jedi, Anakin thought back on the past few days. _He had met a Jedi! A real Jedi master! And now he was actually leaving this sandy rock to become a Jedi! This was what he had always dreamed of! Of course, he was sad to have to leave his mom behind, but he would come back to free her someday. And then to top it all off, he had met the prettiest girl he had ever seen, ever! Yes, life was good._

The sudden shout of "Anakin, Drop!" brought him back to his senses.

When the horned creature with the red laser-sword jumped off the speeder and began to attack Qui-Gon, all Anakin wanted to do was help him, but he had more sense than that.

Anakin dashed up the ramp to the space cruiser, searching for a crew member to give the lift off orders to. As he scanned the entryway he spotted the back of a female through one of the side doors. He supposed this was one of the other handmaidens that Padme had told him about. He shouted and she turned.

Barely glancing at her, he shouted "Qui-Gons being attacked, he says to take off!"

Expecting a parade of questions, he was surprised when she closed her eyes, then gasped, turned and ran down the hallway. A moment later Anakin felt the ship vibrate. His worry about Qui-Gon overriding his excitement at actually being on a real space cruiser taking off into space.

He knelt down, watching the ground move below the open walkway. Anxiety filling him. Relief flooded him as a moment later the Jedi master jumped into the ship, and almost instantaneously they were off into space.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked concerned

Qui-Gon smiled at the little boy. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't thrown off guard a lit-"

"Master!" Qui-Gon looked up and smiled at the newcomer.

It was the girl from earlier. Only this time Anakin was seeing her up close. He knew instantly that this girl was no handmaiden. She held herself differently, not he regal way Padme had presented herself. And this girl was wearing an odd tunic, it seemed to be some sort of uniform. On her waist was a Laser-sword, just like Qui-Gons! The facts all pointed towards this girl also being a Jedi.

But the thing that Anakin noticed the most was, this girl was Beautiful!

Different than Padme. Padme was pretty, the prettiest girl in the galaxy, he had thought up until this moment, but she was always dressed in beautifully expensive clothes with a fancy hairstyle and flaunted her dignified manners and styles. Padme was in almost every way what he imagined a princess from the stories he'd heard from the deep space pilots to be.

He had found Padme exciting and kind, but when she had stayed with them, he had noticed his mothers reaction. His mother had obviously liked Padme, but Anakin could read his mothers emotions well, and knew that Padme's styles, and clothing, even the way she talked, basically her entire demenor, had made his mother feel inferior. That was something that had bugged him deeply. He knew Padme didn't mean anything by it, probably didn't even know she was doing it, but it still was there, and it still bothered him.

This girl was different. She wore no make up, but her pale face didn't need it. Her hair was pulled back, but instead of a majestic thing that looked as though it had taken hours, her long wavy ginger locks were simply pulled back into an elastic band. But above all were her eyes. Anakin had never seen eyes such a color. Deep green blue, such a color was always how Anakin imagined the sea to be.

Anakin vaguely realized the two Jedi were continuing their conversation, and he had been staring at this new angel with his mouth open for quite some time. He felt his face flush red.

As soon as she was assured that the older Jedi was fine, she turned her big blue eyes onto him and smiled. As a nine year old, Anankin didn't know much about the area of women and relationships, or really anything even somewhat related. But he did know one thing. He liked it when this angel smiled at him and would do anything to make it happen again.

"Anakin, this is my apprentice, Obi" Qui-gon's voice cut through Anakin's stunned nine year old thoughts.

"Obi, this is Anakin Skywalker. He won us the parts for the ship." Something in this sentence made her eyes flicker back to Qui-gon annoyance and irritation obvious in them. However, a moment later it was gone, and Anakin almost thought he had imagined it, but knew he hadn't.

"Its wonderful to finally meet you Anakin." Obi said smiling brightly. Anakin noted that she had a different accent than any of the others, similar to Qui-gon's. He assumed it was a core accent. He liked it, to the nine year old brain it made her voice seem more powerful, as though what she said actually mattered.

"You're a Jedi too?" Anakin asked eagerly and when she smiled larger and nodded he added "awesome"

Obi laughed. Not the tinkling laughter that many girls he knew had. But a true, honest laugh. It conveyed exactly how she felt.

"Obi, Why don't you take Anakin down and get him cleaned up, settled in, and get him some food. I need to speak with the queen's security and then comm the council." Qui-gon asked.

"Of course!" Obi said brightly straightening up. But as Qui-gon stood and walked down one of the corridors, Obi threw him a very annoyed look.

Anakin felt his heart sink. _Does she really not want to be around me?_

Something of his depression must have shown on his face because Obi looked down at him in concern and asked "Are you upset about something Anakin?"

He didn't want to sound rude or petty, so he shook his head and stared at the floor. However, Anakin would soon learn that he couldn't hide his feelings from a Jedi.

She knelt down and put a hand on his arm, looking questioningly at him.

Anakin wanted to be strong, to prove, to her and to himself, how mature he could be, despite being only nine. But then she looked at him with those eyes, Ocean eyes, he would later call them. And with those eyes, Anakin felt as though she was reading his soul, or maybe just his feelings. It was overwhelming for a nine year old, who did not quite realize he was in love yet.

Anakin spilled his worries quietly "Are you upset at having to take care of me?" Peeking up at her, she looked shocked.

"Of course not Anakin!" She sounded honestly surprised "Why would you think that?"

"well.." Now feeling slightly embarrassed he looked at his worn brown sand shoes. "When you were talking to Qui-gon, you seemed annoyed, about something."

"You noticed that?"

At the amused tone of her voice, Anakin looked up. He nodded.

She chuckled. "I'm sorry Anakin, I forgot how force sensitive you are."

Anakin was starting to get confused.

She continued. "I'm not annoyed with you, I'm slightly annoyed with Qui-gon, but thats nothing for you to be concerned with."

"It has to do with me."Anakin pushed.

Obi sighed. "You have to understand Anakin, I'm not someone who takes unnecessary risks." She paused obviously trying to figure out the best wording. "When Qui-gon bet on that race, he chanced everything. Everything of worth we had with us, plus things we don't really have, The success of a mission, the safety and trust of a Queen and her people, The well being of a planet. But most especially the life of a local boy."

Anakin was slightly stunned. He had not realized how much had actually been riding on his winning the race. He responded with the only thing he could think of.

"I offered"

She smiled. "I know, but Qui-gon is the adult, he should have known better." As she stood Anakin heard her mutter 'especially since gambling is unbecoming a Jedi.'

"In fact" She continued "I want to thank you. It was your superb piloting skills that saved this mission."

Anakin grinned, pleased. "You can call me Ani!"

She smiled back. "Well then Ani, lets go get you settled!"

She stood and reached down, offering her hand. Gladly Ani accepted and she led him down another long corridor of the cruiser.

**AN: Hey people! This idea flitted across my brain one day, and it wouldn't go away. It thought it might be a really overdone idea, but I looked it up and could find barely any, so I decided to write a story of how it would change Anakin. I don't know how often I can update, but I will as soon as I can get the next Chapter written! **

**Important Note! Obi is younger than canon, about 17. Also being female will change some of Obi-wans basic personality traits. certainly not all, not even most, but Obi will be more compassionate than Obi-wan is, although she will still be a strict rule follower. This is important!**

**Please, please please review! Reviews feed the inspiration machine! **


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin stood solemnly watching the flames of the funeral pyre. Sadness threatened to engulf him. He had seen death before, he had even know people who had died, Slavery was not a nice place to grow up. But none of those that he had known to die had ever effected him like this before.

He looked up at the Jedi standing next to him. Tears were running down her face. He felt bad for himself, but he felt worse for her. Qui-gon was her master, even if they didn't always get along. She was the only other Jedi that he knew and trusted. When they had been on Corusaunt Anakin had met a few other Jedi, but he hadn't gotten to know anyone very well.

He hadn't seen Obi at all once they had gotten to the temple. She had classes and Qui-gon had things he wanted to do with Anakin. The council meeting had been harsh, they thought he was too old. But Qui-gon had argued for him. Finally they agreed, if there was a master willing to take on the challenge of an older untrained padawan, then they would allow it. Then he had dragged Anakin around the temple, trying to find that one willing master. Qui-gon had introduced him to quite a few masters, trying to get someone to take an interest in him, there seemed to be a few mildly interested ones, but not enough for Qui-gons taste. He had explained that if Obi had been older, Qui-gon would have trained him himself, but since Obi was only 17, she still had at least 6 or 7 years of training left. Since Anakin was already old to be entering the temple, he needed a master right away to catch him up.

Now they both needed a master.

"Whats going to happen now?" Anakin asked her.

She looked down surprised. They had not had a full conversation since the first day they met on the ship. "We have to travel back to Corusaunt. The council will decide, for both of us."

Anakin swallowed and shivered. He huddled closer to the cloaked figure next to him. He had never been this scared before in his life.

The next morning, Anakin said goodbye to Padme and they had boarded the shuttle. The ride back to Corusaunt had been quiet. Anakin spent most the time in the cockpit trying to figure out all the uses for all the buttons and levers. he knew Obi was somewhere in the back meditating. He suspected she was more upset and nervous than he.

When they arrived, they had gone straight to the council chambers. They were awaiting them.

"Masters" She said quietly bowing her head to them. Anakin quickly copied her movements, wishing to make a good impression. He was well aware that his future as a Jedi depended upon these intimidating being circled around him.

"Padawan Kenobi, Skywalker." The tall dark one in front of him said, Anakin couldn't quite remember his name, but he frightened him. "We were very upset to learn of Qui-gons passing. We hope you are doing well?"

"As well as can be expected, Master Windu." Obi said inclining her head to him.

"Just so you know, we have sent a Jedi team to Naboo to examine the remains of the sith." Master Windu continued.

Obi nodded. "Thank you." She murmured.

Master Windu took a deep breath and looked over at the master Anakin recognized as Yoda. "We have discussed your situation. Both of your situations. "He said looking down at Anakin.

Anakin started to feel sick. What would happen if he did not have a master to train him? Would they send him back to Tatooine?

"Padawan Kenobi, talented you are." Master Yoda began to talk "Impressive your defeat of the sith was, however, much you still have to learn." Obi inclined her head to master Yoda as he spoke. "Feel you have great potential, we do"

"That is why I would like to ask you to be my new padawan" Master Windu concluded. Obi looked up in shock, a small smile made its way across her face.

"yes, Master Windu. I would be honored to be your apprentice."

He nodded, smiling sadly. "We will deal with the particulars later." She nodded.

"Anakin Skywalker." Yoda spoke slowly. "An interesting find you are. Powerful you are, but much work there is to do." Anakin felt as though he was on display. He was embarrassed and anxious. "Honored I would be, if my Padawan you were."

It took a moment for this line to sink into Anakin's brain, then relief washed over him. "Yes master!" He cried out. "I mean," He glanced around at the amused and startled faces of the council members. He could hear Obi cover her laugh with a cough behind him. "yes, I would be honored." He bowed as he had seen Obi do.

"then, this meeting is concluded." Someone said, and all the council members began to file out.

Obi knelt down next to him. "well, Ani, this is it."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked slightly worried, he didn't want her to leave him there alone. She seemed to read his mind.

"Don't worry Ani, you wont be alone. You'll meet the Jedi your own age now. And," She smiled "Master Yoda! That is a very high honor that very few get."

Anakin nodded and glanced over Obi's shoulder at the two masters who were talking. "What about you? Master Windu seems sort of mean, and scary."

Obi laughed. "No no, he's strict, but never mean. I'll be fine. You worry about yourself."

Obi stood. Anakin looked up and asked. "We will see each other right?"

She looked down at him. "Yes, It may not be for a long time. Both of us will be on missions quite a bit, and we both have classes, but I'm sure we will pass each other in the halls sometimes. Who knows? Maybe when we are both knights we will have missions together."

"Are you ready?" It was Master Windu.

"Yes master." She turned and began to follow her new master, but she turned back and said "May the force be with you Ani."

"You too, Obi" Anakin whispered as he turned to face his new master.

**AN: Ok, heres another chapter! Thank you for your reviews Pronker and Gurnius, I really appreciate it.**

**To the person who obviously did not read my last AN. I am _NOT_ a pervert! I know a romantic relationship can not form between a 25 year old and a 9 year old! I am not stupid! **

**The relationship will not develop until they are both in their twenties. A reasonable age for falling in love! I clearly stated that Obi is younger than Canon, she is only 7-8 years older than Ani, which isn't bad. I know people who have bigger age differences than that with their spouse. I threw romantic hints in the last chapter to do that _HINT! _**

**Sorry, I had to get that out. I would like to know if this is pairing is freaking anybody else out as well. Please, do tell, I would like some Constructive feedback.**

**Please tell me how I did. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"You have to let me go. Please, Ani"_

Anakin sat up in bed. Suddenly wide awake, he looked around his new room. Sunlight streamed through the semi-open curtains. He had been in the Jedi temple now for a month, he still found it slightly disconcerting to wake up in his new room in the Jedi quarters. His new life was different than anything Anakin had been able to anticipate. Anakin found his new master odd and classes interesting. He found that he wasn't homesick at all for Tatooine, maybe a little for his mother, but never for the life he used to live.

Anakin glanced at the time. He had an hour until he had to be in the training room with master Yoda. He was going to start learning how to use a saber today! This was something he had really been looking forward to.

As he wandered around his room getting ready for the day, he thought back to the dream he had been having. He wished he could remember what it had been about. The harder he tried to remember, the more it slipped away. The voice, it had sounded familiar, but now he was having trouble recalling what it was that the voice had said. Oh, well, it was just a dream.

When he arrived in the training room, master Yoda was not there yet. Master Yoda had lots of duties due to his status in the order, so Anakin supposed he might have gotten held up somewhere. He glanced at the time on the wall, he was a few minutes early.

He sighed, with nothing else to do, he glanced around the room. There were a couple other master padwan teams training, and a couple groups of knights sparing together. At the very far end of the room Anakin noticed a group of teenagers. He assumed it was a saber class, he vaguely recognized the instructor from when Qui-Gon had introduced him to masters around the temple.

Anakin watched in awe as one of the teenage boys preformed a flip over the head of the giant instructor. He wondered if he would ever be that good, and if so, how long would it take.

"Aw, padawan, here you are."

Anakin turned to face Master Yoda, wondering how the tiny master continued to sneak up on him like that.

"the skills of the Advanced saber class, admiring you are."

Anakin looked down, slightly embarrassed at being read so easily. "Yes Master"

"Patient, you must be. Your skills, someday they will grow. For now, get started we will." Yoda then began teaching Anakin the correct way to hold the lightsaber.

An hour later Anakin was out in the hall way getting a drink. A few yards down the hall was the saber class was talking and laughing loudly. As Anakin bent down to get a drink he felt a hand roughly shove his head down, succeeding in drenching his face in the water. Angrily Anakin spun around to face his attacker.

Anakin recognized the boy his age from one of his classes. This boy had been one of the few unwelcoming Jedi, he had quite willingly shown his displeasure at Anakin coming in at such a late age and instantly having a legendary master. Calling him names and making fun of Anakin at every oppertunity, Anakin had already had to stop himself from teaching the boy a lesson in who to make fun of. But this was the last time he would put up with it.

All Anakin needed to see was the boys smirking face to make his temper flare. Before the boy could say anything Anakin had tackled him to the floor. The boy let out a shrill scream. As Anakin blindly punched every inch of the boy he could reach, he felt two large hands grab him and lift him off the other boy.

He kicked and swung punches at the unknown interfering person. The boy scrambled up and ran as fast as he could down the hall, away form the chaotic scene that was unfolding in the training hallway.

Anakin felt a warm peaceful feeling sweep through his body. He recognized the feeling as someone giving him calm feelings through the force, although he didnt recognize the force presence. He instantly stopped trying to injure the person grasping him tightly and squeezed his eyes shut, slightly embarrassed. He felt himself placed back on his feet on the floor.

He glanced up, He was surrounded by the teenage saber class. His embarrassment increased by several notches. The boy he had seen earlier preforming the flips was apparently the one who had picked him up as he was standing next to him with a look of confusion on his face. There was whispering all around the group. Anakin caught a few words.

"...Anger..."

"...too old..."

"...New padawan...slave..."

"Specially trained by Yoda..."

"...Dark..."

Feeling even more embarrassed than he had thought possible, Anakin looked down at the floor trying to ignore the horrified stares and obvious gossip. He felt his face turn red.

"...thats not fair, everyone looses their temper every once and a while. Especially if they're new to this style of living."

Anakin's head shot up when he heard the voice. He hadn't seen Obi earlier. Feeling highly grateful that he had a friend to defend him, he smiled at her. She stood slightly behind several of the other students. When she met his eyes she smiled a quick, half-smile that didn't reach the rest of her face.

One of the boys spoke back to her in a hushed voice that he obviously thought was quiet, but easily carried to Anakin's ears. "You cant call that loosing your temper, more like throwing a violent temper tantrum."

He hoped she would be quick to defend him. Instead she just looked at her friend, after a few long moments finally she opened her mouth, but before she could say anything they were all interrupted.

"Padawan, come with me you will."

The group let out a gasp and everyone turned to face the little master. They all moved to make a path between him and Anakin. A few people said "Master Yoda" bowing their heads respectfully.

"Hmmm...Padawans, go back to class you will." He said addressing the group at large.

"Yes Master" A few murmured and the group began to file back into the training room.

Anakin looked back at Obi as she turned with her friends. She met his gaze one last time, this time not bothering to put a front of a smile up, she gave him a stare of disturbed concern. Then she turned back to her friends and began to chat with an alien female.

"Come padawan, meditate we will on your feelings."

**AN: YAY! Another chapter done! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! They make me happy and inspire me to write faster! I definitely know where this fic is going and Im excited! **

**Please review with your positive comments and CONSTRUCTIVE advice! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin walked down the hall of the Jedi temple, dragging his feet creating a loud squeaking noise. More than once a master past him and would frown disapprovingly and expected him to stop. But Anakin was not in the mood to be bossed. He was free now, his own free person. No one had the right to tell him how to move his own feet.

He had just gotten off of kitchen duty with some of the other disobedient padwans. Two weeks and he was still being punished for punching that loser in the face. He guessed Master Yoda wanted to make a big impression on him.

He sighed and entered one of the many gardens of the temple. Anakin enjoyed these areas, Tatooine didn't have plants like some of gardens did.

He glanced around and was happily surprised to see a familiar ginger-haired teenager sitting in the corner reading a datapad. He walked over to her, hoping he wasn't being a nuisance.

As he approached her, she looked up smiling and said "Hi Anakin!"

Delighted that she was happy to see him he grinned back. She gestured at the ground next to her. He quickly sat.

"Whatcha reading?"

She looked back down at her datapad and began scrolling through it. "Well, I'm supposed to be reading about this planet called..." She scrolled some more, frowning slightly.

Bemused Anakin asked "You don't even know the name of the planet?"

She rolled her eyes. "I did know it, I just forgot."

Anakin waited in silence. He only had a few weeks of training, but he was attuned enough to the force to realize something was bothering her. He suspected within a few minutes she would tell him. He was right.

"I'm studying it for a mission I'm leaving on tomorrow. I'll admit I'm slightly distracted, it's my first with my new Master." She admitted quietly.

He felt a surge of sympathy for her. He missed Qui-Gon too, but probably not nearly as much as she did.

"Don't misunderstand me, I care about Master Windu too and I am looking forward to learning from him, but, it's...hard." She looked slightly embarrassed at admitting this.

Anakin didn't understand the Jedi's stance on not being 'attached' to people. It was natural. Why would they try to stop people from caring about each other? He leaned forward and hugged her, hoping she would understand that he understood what she was going through. He expected her to pull away, but she didn't.

"Thanks Anakin, I think I just needed someone to listen. So enough of my issues. What about you?" She said quietly. She gave his shoulders a quick squeeze and ruffled his hair. "How are you enjoying your classes, have you-ewwww! Anakin, what is in your hair?" She shook her hand with a disgusted expression gracing her usually serene face.

Confused he touched his shortly cropped hair. He wasn't quite so surprised when he found a mixture of old soup and bubbles and unknown substance soaking through the short hairs. He and another of the padawans had gotten into a water war while washing the dishes from lunch. It had ended when a livid master who had been passing through received a bowl of soapy water in the face. He supposed it wasn't surprising he was on kitchen duty for another month.

"Oh, well I was washing some stuff for the kitchen staff." He said sheepishly.

"Yuck! I think you need to wash your hair too. Is that today's lunch?" She looked highly amused and slightly disgusted.

He grinned. "I'm saving it for later."

She laughed. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"So" She finally said. "Classes?"

"oh yeah!" He laughed, then sobered quickly. "I do like classes, especially saber training."

"That was always my favorite too." She agreed.

"But, I don't feel like I have many friends."

She looked down at him, frowning slightly. "You haven't even been here two months yet, you'll find some friends who you'll get along with. Just give it some time."

He nodded silently wondering if she was right, hoping she was. He liked it here, but he was very lonely.

"Obi?" He asked quietly. He decided to get something off his mind that had been bugging him for quite a while now. "Were you upset? That day in the training room?"

"Upset?" She looked confused "You mean when you attacked that boy?"

He nodded. She thought for a moment.

"No." She finally decided "I wasn't upset, I was surprised though."

"Do you think I'm dark?" There he said it. He hoped she would be able to disperse his fears.

"Dark?" She honestly sounded surprised "Anakin you're nine!"

"Ten!" He interjected happily "My birthday was two days ago."

She grinned at him "Well, then Happy Birthday! but as I was saying, you have to make a decision to be dark, most people make that choice later in life in response to some horrible event, you aren't evil Ani."

Anakin felt immensely relieved at this.

"You're new to this type of life, you've never been told that you need to not act on your anger before. It will take some work to be able to overcome your temper, but there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that you will be one of the best Jedi."

He grinned. Obi had been much more successful in dispelling his fears than Master Yoda had been. 'Gateway to the dark side of the force your anger is, release of emotions is the way of the Jedi. Was he supposed to be able to understand what that meant?

Anakin closed eyes and let the living force wash over him as Master Yoda had taught him. Of all the places Anakin had been so far, this place was certainly the most receiving for Jedi, with all the plants and hundreds of Jedi roaming the halls of the temple. Some places on Corusant you could barely feel the force, forget Tatooine.

Suddenly someone came running up to them. Anakin recognized the girl from one of his classes. "Anakin!" She said trying to catch her breath from her sprint across the gardens. "A group of us are going to the Archives to work on our history essay. Do you want to join us?"

Anakin was pleasantly surprised by this offer. He glanced up at Obi, she smiled. He remembered what she had told him earlier about friends. "Ok!" He stood and made to follow the girl, but turned back to Obi. "I hope you have fun on your mission."

She laughed "I'm sure I will." Then she smirked playfully at him. "Have fun doing your homework!"

He laughed and waved at her as she went back to her datapad. He rushed across the garden to follow the other girl, this day was turning out to be a good one after all.

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to thank everyone who left those wonderful reviews for the last chapter! I keep meaning to respond to each of them individually, but I never seem to have time. Ill try harder, I promise!**

**I hope this chapter came off just as sweet and fluffy as I hoped it would.**

**Please please please review!**

Ps. in case any of you havn't heard about the SOPA/PIPA bills attempting to go through congress. Please sign the protests or call your representatives. If they get through it will not only cripple the internet and destroy the US economy, but it will also most likely shut down this site as well. We fan-fictioners do NOT want that! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Master Yoda was going to be upset, Anakin just knew it! He didn't think his shins could hold up against the glimmer stick, again.

After all it wasn't completely his fault. His friend Myler had held him up, but he supposed that Master Yoda wouldn't care why he was out past curfew again, just that he was. Anakin ran down the hall towards his rooms. He was still pretty far away, checking what time it was made his stomach drop. 5 standard minutes after the Junior Padawan and initiate Curfew. Oh, he was going to get it!

As he turned the corner he glanced at the lift. There were quite a few people gathered around it, knights by the look of it. He could shove his way through, but he was rather short... Instead he spun around and dashed for the rarely used stairwells. It was only two floors.

Huffing and panting he jumped two steps at a time and began to count the number of jumps it took to get to the landing. every second he was out after curfew was another second in deep trouble.

...three, four...

To intently focused on the stairs and not falling back down them,

...six...

he never even considered that the large group of knights had pushed other people to the stairs as well.

...seven, eight...

He never sensed her and certainly didn't see her until it was far too late.

...eleven, twelve...

He crashed into her head on.

Shocked he tumbled backwards and rolled down a few steps. He heard someone else fall backward too. Who ever it was let out a small shriek of shock and then the muffled crash as things fell to the ground and began rolling down the stairs.

He looked up hesitantly, hoping that it wasn't a master he had managed to run into. But to his shock he recognized this person, though he hadn't seen her in over a year. It was Obi!

She pushed her long ginger hair out of her face and her confused eyes met his and she smiled, all annoyance at being knocked over gone. "Ani!"

He jumped up and leaped the few stairs between them. Grinning he picked up some of the things she had dropped.

"Should have known it was you crashing up the stairs like a herd of Dantooinian gazelles" She grinned down at him.

He jumped up the last step to the landing where she stood and was delighted to find that in the year that they had not seen each other, he had grown. He was still shorter than her, but now the difference was smaller. She noticed it as well.

"Goodness Ani! I guess we haven't seen each other in quite a while! Oh!" She suddenly looked concerned 'Are you alright? That was quite a bit of a fall you took."

He shook his head. "I'm fine!"All thoughts of the curfew now gone, he eagerly began to pick up her dropped items.

"How have you been?" She asked as she too began picking up objects and began checking them all over to make sure they were not broken.

"Great!" He replied enthusiastically. "Master Yoda is teaching me how to pilot a ship!"

Obi laughed as she picked up the basket and began down the staris to pick up everything that had rolled down. "I thought you already knew how to do that?"

"well, sort of, I can always learn more." He said reaching for a boot that had tumbled down.

"thats a very good system to live by." Obi nodded.

"Ummm, Obi, What is all this stuff for?" Anakin asked as he picked up a set of goggles and another boot. "It looks like your going somewhere cold."

"Yes, very cold. I'm headed off to Ilum tomorrow morning."

"I just got back form there!" Anakin said excitedly. "I got my first lightsaber!"

She straightened up and grinned at him. "Congratulations Ani! Thats exciting! Can I see it?"

He unclipped the saber from his belt and handed it to her. It was too small for her, but she put her basket down and held it in front of her facing up. She ignited it with a _Snap hiss_ and she swung the light blue bladed saber back and forth. Twisting her wrist she did an intricate arc in the air. She stepped back and tossed it into the air letting it flip through space and timing it perfectly she caught the handle. Anakin was very impressed. He had started the basics about a year ago, but he was nowhere near that good yet.

She shut down the blade and handed it out for Anakin to take. "That is a very good blade, much better than my first saber." Grinning at the praise Anakin took it back reverently, now determined to double his effort with Saber fighting.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Ani, Why blue?" She knelt down to scoop up her basket. "Most padawans shape their blade after their master's blade, I would have thought yours would be green."

Anakin shrugged. "I dunno, just felt like it needed to be blue, besides I like the color, its like water."

She nodded in understanding and began to dig through the basket making sure everything was there. "I felt the same way, Qui-Gon's was green, but I just wanted something different." She glanced down side ways at him, smirking. "Mine's blue too."

"Why are you going to Ilium?" He asked suddenly as he spotted her saber clipped to her side.

She laughed. "Master Windu claims I need to learn how to connect more deeply to the force, says I'm too easily distracted. As Ilium is the most force sensitive place in the galaxy... But" She lowered her voice "In reality, that's just a cover. He doesn't want it wide spread, but, on our last mission a couple days ago we got into a little bit of trouble and he lost his saber."

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Master Windu?" He asked in surprise.

Obi just laughed in response.

She glanced at the time and her face suddenly turned serious. "Anakin! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"oh? um? OH!" Now he was certainly going to get it. He was going to be on kitchen duty for a month! Master Yoda had promised him that if he was late again, he would have reason not to repeat it. His stomach dropped. What if he got put on _Creche Duty?_

Something of his internal panic must have shown on his face, because Obi took pity on him. "Ill walk with you, tell master Yoda that I held you up." Smiling gratefully, he hugged her sending several objects flying out of the basket as she staggered sideways due to impact.

"Umph, Ani!" She sighed in annoyance but rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

He scooped up the winter coat that had fallen to the floor and instead of putting onto her already overflowing basket. "Ill carry it!"

They started down the hallway towards Anakin and Master Yoda's quarters.

"So, Ani. I haven't been around the temple much recently, but I heard a very interesting story." She said

"Oh?" He asked peeping up at her around the coat. He had a good idea what she was talking about.

"yes, a story about you."

When he didn't respond she continued "my friend Bant told me that somehow you managed to put the entire Temple on lock down for several hours a couple months ago. Now, you must tell me how you managed to do that."

Unable to contain himself Anakin burst out "How was _I_ supposed to know that droid was connected to the security system? I was just messing with the wiring, It was in the corner, It didn't look like anyone had touched it for years!"

She was laughing harder than he had ever seen her laugh before. His indignation at the situation seemed to melt away and he chuckled lightly. He guessed it was kinda funny.

They had reached the door to his quarters. He reached up to palm it open, but before he could touch it, the door wooshed open.

The little green master stood in the doorway, leaning on his cane, looking slightly annoyed. "late you are, Again!"

Before Anakin could come up with a response or Master Yoda could continue expressing his disapproval, Obi cut in. "It was my fault Master." She inclined he head respectfully. "I dropped some things, and Ani kindly stopped to help me pick them up."

There was a small silence. Inwardly Anakin marveled at how she had managed to tell the truth, without really telling the truth at all. That was a skill he _just had_ to learn.

Yoda nodded, "If what you say, true it is, punished he will not be." Obi smiled at the little master. "Now come padawan, late it is, class you have early tomorrow."

Anakin handed her the coat and passed Master Yoda into the quarters and turned around. "Bye Obi."

"Bye Ani! See you in another year!" She was joking, but as the door closed and he headed to his room, something inside was telling him that there may be some truth behind those words.

**AN: Heres another chapter! This one is longer than usual! These chapters arn't going to add much to the actual plot of this story (Yes there is actually a story behind this) But they will show the maturing and friendship between the Ani and Obi. If you have any ideas about fun-fluffly-frienship scenes between the two, possibly including a master or a couple friends, please don't be afraid to suggest through review or PM! I am very very open to suggestions!**

** Please Please Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello, my dear readers! Here is the next chapter! I am actually very pleased with this one, so please give me your feedback! I hope I got the teenage Anakin's personality right. It is a bit longer that usual, so enjoy!**

Nabooian Blackberries. Yes, that was it, Anakin decided. He ran his tongue around the edge of his mouth in disgust. They never could get the flavor just right. Then again, it was medicine, and he was fairly certain nothing could cover the taste of the chemicals that went into it. At least it had some flavor. But nothing could compare to a real Nabooian blackberry. He had tasted some of those delicious little treasures when he had stayed on naboo several years ago, when he was nine.

Anakin lazily strolled down the hall of the Med ward of the Temple. This place was practically his second home, maybe third, after the flight hanger. It was not odd to see him here, everyone knew his name from the sheer amount of visits. Almost every mission he went on landed him some odd injury, whether it was just a broken toe or a blaster shot to the thigh, it was always something.

But more often than not, he was here, because he had done something foolish. He snorted to himself. Yes, Foolish was the word to describe him. Or at least Master Yoda seemed to think so. But Anakin truly didn't mind, he actually really liked his little green master, and he knew way deep down, under all the annoyance and frustration, his master liked him too.

As he walked down the long halls of the med ward, in the distance he could here voices. Grinning to himself. Someone must have gotten into a bit of a mess to be causing that much racket. He snorted and continued. trying his best not to listen in on the conversation. That was his masters latest beef with his personality, and to be honest, he could see master Yoda's point. I am a little too nosy. He had to concede to point, most of the trouble he managed to get into recently was because he had been sticking his nose where it didn't belong. He was doing his best, but it was rather difficult, especially when these people were not bothering to keep their voices down at all.

"I TOLD you! I am COMPLETELY fine to sit with my apprentice for a few minutes!"

Anakin flattened himself against the wall as two masters came flying around the corner. His mouth dropped open. Was it really _Master Windu_ making all this noise? Well, he corrected himself, really it was one of the MAster healers pulling Master Windu down the hall. Anakin observed the large nasty bruise on his head, that did look painful.

"Mace! Stop struggling!" There was a moment as the two masters struggled. One trying to drag the other down the hallway, the other trying to escape her grasp.

Anakin just stood in delighted shock. This was amazing blackmail material. How often did someone get the oppertunity to see something like this? Especially when talking about Master Windu, he was usually so...so...so stiff.

He was also slightly amazed that neither of the masters appeared to have noticed him standing there, if they did then they certainly made no attempt to send him on his way. Something big must be going on, and He had no desire to miss it. Already, this display had made his day.

"Let me go back to her! She is my apprentice!"

Anakin grinned to himself. This was amazing! Master Windu almost never lost control of his senses like this. The last time something similar to this had happened was before Anakin had joined the order, but the incident was legendary among the padawans. This was his lucky day, being in the right spot at the right time to see this. All thoughts of minding his own business now completely gone.

"It is highly probable that you have a concussion. I need to look at your head now!"

"I should be with my apprentice!" He was very insistant.

"She has her friends with her and shes a strong girl. The last thing she needs is a hysterical master hanging on her shoulder."

This healer was fighting this battle the wrong way, she would never win with logic. She seemed to have come to that conclusion too, so she simply grabbed his arm and obviously using the force began to drag him down the hall. Master Windu complaining loudly the entire way. When they turned the corner, Anakin shook his head and burst out laughing. They hadn't even noticed him!

He once again began walking towards the exit of the med ward when part of the conversation he had seen came back to him. _My apprentice..._ Master Windu's apprentice was Obi. Eyes wide, he turned around.

Obi was a good friend, he hoped she wasn't too badly hurt, he felt bad for hoping for big trouble earlier, he hadn't wanted the trouble to be inflicted upon his friends.

Rushing down the hall, the way he had seen the masters come from, it wasn't too difficult to find her.

When he found the room, he stopped in the doorway, suddenly feeling awkward. He hadn't spoken to Obi in quite some time. Yes, they did occasionally pass each other in the halls and wave, and there was the rare instance when they would run into each other in the cafeteria or Archives, but those moments were few and quick in passing. When he thought about it, it was honestly shocking to him how much time had passed since he had come to the temple. He was now 13, which would make Obi 19, maybe 20, Anakin couldn't remember.

She lay on her stomach, her head resting on her folded arms, face away from the door. She was talking to a tall boy, Anakin vaguely recognized him from the training rooms. The back of her legs were caked with blood, leggings torn to sheds. Anakin didn't want to think about what could have caused those type of wounds. Several healers were leaning over her legs, picking at them, but not really doing anything. It was if they were uncertain what to do about it.

"Ani?" He tore his gaze away form the bloody wounds that the healers were picking at and to her face. He tried to grin, but thought it probably came out as more of a grimace for several reasons. first, no one had called him Ani in years, it made him feel like he was a little slave. Normally he would have asked her to call him Anakin, but the sight of her face was a more pressing concern. Her cheeks and forehead were coated in dirt and grime. A deep scratch ran along one of her eyebrows, it was swollen and pussy, but despite this she was smiling at him. Her usually bright blue-green eyes were clouded and confused, whether from pain or medications, he wasn't sure.

"Decided to come and visit the injured?" She let out a stained chuckle that didn't quite reach her face. Her feeble attempt at humor pulled him out of his thoughts. As he focused on her, he knew she was in pain, desperately trying to release it into the force, but for some reason it didn't seem to be working.

He walked over to her and was starting to respond with a joke of his own when the boy spoke.

"Skywalker, you probably shouldn't be in here right now." Anakin didn't ask how he knew his name, everyone seemed to know his name. Although he would have liked to say it was because of his talents or likable personality, he knew the real reason was because of his reputation as a rule breaker. But he was a bit annoyed that he couldn't say the same for this boy.

"It's alright Garen, I don't mind. He can stay." The boy, Garen, didn't look convinced, as though worried she couldn't handle any visitors right now. Which, Anakin admitted, glancing at her wounds, may be the truth. However, he wasn't going to leave her for anything. She was his friend, and he was certain he could help in some way, even though he had no idea how.

"Obi, What..." He trailed off, not quite sure what to say. "That looks like it hurts." He winced and blushed, of course it hurt!

She shifted slightly and winced. "Oh, a bit, but i'll be perfectly fine in a few days."

Behind her Garen snorted and one of the healers spoke "More like a few weeks Obi. You've gone and overdone it this time." The healer came over, Anakin recognized her as one of the healers in training, Bant. She and Obi were best friends, he remembered seeing them in the halls several times.

Obi sighed dramatically and tried to send a mock glare at Bant, but the effect was ruined by her wince.

"Next time, try not to get shoved though glass walls. And don't get any ideas, I'm going to give Master Windu strict instructions for when you leave the med center, which I know will be as soon as possible."

"Ah, Bant, you know me so well." Obi muttered as she pressed her face into her arms. Behind her one of the healers pulled a piece of glass out of her leg. Anakin was fascinated by the conversation between the older padawans, but he kept getting distracted by the blood.

"Yes, I do." The Mon Callimarie said slightly amused. "I also know you Garen." She turned to face the boy who suddenly had an 'innocent' look upon his face that actually told everyone in the room he had been caught doing something wrong.

"We all know you are worried about Obi, but I can assure you that she is in fine capable hands. And I believe you are assigned to help teach one of the initiate classes in five minutes."

"Oh?" He looked out the window, suddenly fascinated with the buildings in the distance.

Obi looked up and did her best to grin at him. "I truly appreciate your concern Garen, but I wouldn't want to keep you from having a wonderful day with the initiates."

Garen grumbled but pushed himself away from the wall that he was leaning against and walked to the door. "I'll come and see you later Obi, Ok?"

"Alright," She laughed. Bant shook her head in amusement then turned back to Obi.

She put her hand on Obi's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Obi glanced up, "Im alright, a little sore."

Anakin had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. sore. She was practically sliced to bits. The biggest understatement he had ever heard. It seemed that Bant agreed, but she didn't address it.

"you're lucky you were on Corusaunt, It would have hurt much more if you hadn't gotten medical attention as quickly as you did. I'm going to go check on your Master."

Obi nodded, and as Bant left she finally turned her attention onto Anakin. She smiled slightly groggily. "Hi Ani! Sorry about that."

"S'ok" Anakin pulled one of the visitor chairs closer and sat down next to her.

"Im sorry Ani, I think this medication is starting to affect me." She yawned, "At least I can't feel it anymore."

He nodded. "That's good."

"what are you doing here, Ani? I just got here a few minutes ago, I know i have a tendency to get really hurt, but surely the temple gossip hasn't sped it that fast?" Anakin noticed that the pain she was giving off through the force was significantly less now, but her wounds didn't look much better.

"No, they are good, but not that good, not yet, at least." Anakin reasured her. "I was here, when I passed your Master in the hall. He was a little upset."

She shifted slightly and sighed. "He worries too much." then she eyed him suspiciously "Why are you in the med ward?"

"Oh!" Anakin suddenly felt embarrassed. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, besides it was a dare. But now facing the prospect of having to explain himself to a very pretty older padawan, whom he considered a good friend and respected the opinion of, it didn't seem like such a good choice anymore. Why couldn't he say no to a dare? He should have learned his lesson years ago, but still, he did beat the record, shove that in Myler's face.

She gave him an odd look. "Were you doing something stupid?"

Was he really that predictable? "No!" he defended himself adamantly. "It was a dare! And I beat the record!" He folded his arms.

"OH!" She laughed quietly. "I remember those! It was only a couple years ago that all my friends were trying to beat those silly records. All the younger padawans go through that phase." She continued to giggle. "So what was it? Pole sitting? How many crackers can you fit in your mouth? How many people can you squeeze into a speeder?"

Anakin mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. She leaned forward, one eyebrow raised.

He let out an embarrassed huff and threw his hands up in the air. "I swallowed 23 Corrillian Small Fish, ok?"

There was a moment of silence, then she burst out laughing. The first true laugh he had heard since he had entered that room. "Ani, you amuse me! Why am I not surprised? Are you ok, that can't have been good for the digestive system."

He crossed his arms in embarrassment, but smiled slightly. "I got some medicine." He may have been embarrassed, but it was worth it.

She giggled again, but was interrupted by the healer. "I'm have to step out for a moment, will you be alright for a few moments?"

"Oh yes," She waved her hand. "If i need anything, I have Ani." She grinned at him.

Anakin grinned back as the healer left the room. He sat back in the chair and began to tell Obi about his latest mission, glad he was able to help in some way.

**AN: Ok, what did you think? **

**I think this chapter is better than usual, or maybe im just crazy. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm working very hard to get the personalities just right. I tried to get some of Anakin's teenage anger issues in this chapter. I hope I did alright! Enjoy!**

The slam of the datapad echoed around the almost empty archives. The woman at the information desk looked up at Anakin in disapproval, which did nothing to improve his temper. He didn't want to be here anyway.

Anger and frustration boiled through his veins. Any Jedi or logical person would have instantly accepted the anger then released it and moved on. However, Anakin was not the ideal Jedi, anyone could attest to that, and he would admit himself that he wasn't always the most logical of people.

He wasn't quite sure why he felt this way, he just knew he did. His Master was telling people it was just his male teenage human hormones, but the way Yoda looked at him, he knew that his master was aware that there was more behind his recently inflamed temper. It hadn't been addressed out loud yet, but he knew that if it wasn't solved soon, the discussion would take place.

Anakin knew, even though he hadn't told anyone, it was the dreams.

He had always been plagued by vivid dreams. Ever since he was a very small child, a slave boy who loved his mother more than anything else in the galaxy. Sometimes they even came true.

In the past few weeks there had been several reoccurring nightmares. Neither of them were vivid or even slightly descriptive, but he knew form experience they would become more clear with time. Currently they were clouded and gave him sense of foreboding, but he knew that he didn't want to know what was hidden behind those clouds, he really didn't want to know the horrors that were currently hidden from him.

The first he had been having for some time now. It was very vague and always left him with a feeling of horror and deep dread, but he could never remember the exact details, so it wasn't his current main concern. The second dream was a newer development, and therefore the reason for his constant bad mood. It involved his mom. He couldn't quite tell, but she was sad or in pain. Either way, Anakin didn't like it.

He hadn't gone to his Master with his dreams because he knew the response he would get. He knew what a proper Jedi would do, but it was already established that he was not a proper Jedi, so he could see no point in trying.

If it was anyone other than his mother... Anakin missed her so much, it was as though part of his heart was missing. Gone, probably forever, as he didn't think he would ever be allowed to see her again.

And then there was his non-understanding master who didn't care why he was hurting, just that it needed to stop. Deep down Anakin knew this to be untrue and unfair. He knew his master cared, and he couldn't really help as he didn't know what exactly it was that was bothering his apprentice. But still, Anakin liked being mad. It was his way of rebelling.

Of course, rebelling landed him in big trouble. That was the reason for his early morning trip to the archives. Archive duty. His master knew him well. This was torture.

Anakin picked up the discarded datapad. Couldn't people put back their things when they were done with them?

He scrolled through the contents. This one would go with the datapads on the eastern midrim. Annoyed he stomped to that section of the archives.

He was so intent on searching for the datapad's correct spot in an annoyed fashion, that he didn't notice her.

"Ani!" Her voice startled him. He jumped and smashed backward into the shelf behind him. It wobbled and from the top shelf several dozen datapads rained down on their heads. The sound of falling, smashing datapads echoed around the archives. They bounced down the shelves, knocking others over, bringing more to the floor with them. Anakin covered his head with his arms as several smashed down onto the top of his head. Her heard her cry out in shock. A moment later it was over. The thick awkward, slightly horrified silence echoed with the recent memory of falling information and the knowledge of what was coming.

She looked at him with slightly wide eyes. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

His head was pounding, he was sure he had a concussion. At any rate he was going to have several nice bruises. _Was he alright?_ Anakins temper flared. "No." He snarled at her. She looked surprised and took a tiny step back.

At that moment the woman in charge of the archives came around the corner. Both Anakin and Obi shrank at the sight of her lividly annoyed face. "What do you think you are doing? Are you initiates, or are you padawans!" She whispered in a shrill voice that gave the impression of yelling. "You! you're almost a knight! You should know how to behave in such an area! You probably broke a dozen Datapads! You better hope they weren't rare! Put them all back now, and bring any broken ones to me! Your masters will be hearing about this." She stomped away.

Trying desperately to rein in his temper, Anakin took a deep breath and knelt down to begin picking up the fallen pads. Slowly Obi knelt down next to him and began to pick up the pads as well. A few moments later she whispered, "I'm sorry Ani, I didn't mean-"

He snapped. The pressure and stress of the past few weeks came rushing to him all at once. And now his master was going to have another reason to punish him. "Of course not!" He didn't bother to lower his voice, the heavy sarcasm seemed to hang in the air between them. Her face showed shock and hurt, but she quickly hid it behind the typical Jedi mask.

This made him even more mad. Why were the jedi so afraid of emotion?

She took a breath. "Ani..."

This was too much. No one had called him Ani in years, he was fifteen now! He wasn't a child anymore, why couldn't people see that? It infuriated him. Also being called Ani, it reminded him too much of his life as a slave. It made him feel as though he was being spoke down to, insignificant, a child, besides his mother called him that. The sudden unexpected reminder of his mother hit him hard. He exploded.

"I'm Anakin! And you've just given me another month of Archive work!" He was shouting. He didn't care how many people heard. Frustrated he flung his arms out. "I'm always getting blamed for stuff like this! Its never my fault, but no one cares! Lets all blame Anakin for everything! Everyone knows hes not fit to be a Jedi!"

"Thats not true." Her voice was soft but firm. He glanced up at her. Her blue eyes were hurt but the rest of her face was neutral.

Anakin knew his words were going to come back to haunt him. He had to leave now, before he said something even more stupid than he already had. Ignoring the fact that he was supposed to help in the archives for another hour, he shoved the stack of datapads he was holding into Obi's hands and stormed out of the Archives into the hall. Flying angrily past startled Jedi, he didn't care where he was headed.

* * *

><p>Anakin lay in the Medical center. He was bored. He had managed to shatter one of his femurs. It wasn't pleasant. He had been told not to jump off the landing pad, but as usual, he hadn't listened. Now he was regretting it.<p>

It wasn't as though the pain was unbearable. It did hurt, but he had been through worse. He was just bored. bored beyond belief. It was a slightly extensive injury that would take some time to heal. His friends were good company some of the time, but a lot of the time they had to be in class. His master was always interesting, but he had council duties as well. He had long since finished all his work. Bant was nice and would occasionally drop in to see how he was doing, but other that that, he was pretty much on his own.

On his own, with his brooding thoughts, which was never a good thing. It wasn't good for him to have too much thinking time on his hands. When he had too much time to think, his mind always drifted to those dreams... He hadn't had an explosion since that incident in the archives a few months ago. The telling off he had recieved form his master had thoroughly chastised him. He was now attempting to put such depressing thoughts out of his mind, focus on other things.

So far it was working. Keeping busy was helping. But, he hadn't seen Obi since. He was worried that he had done real damage to their friendship.

No. He couldn't focus on that.

He looked out the window to the Corusaunti traffic. He disliked Corusaunt. Too crowded, too busy. He wanted to go back to a planet where he didn't have to search to find a connection to the force. Somewhere where there was plant life and peace. Somewhere like Naboo. That was one of the prettiest planets he had ever been to, but then there was also Corillia, and he had loved the ocean. Corusaunt had none of that. He knew he shouldn't be focusing on the negative, he did like the people on Corusaunt, most of the time, and he had to admit that the gardens were pretty too. His thoughts were interrupted.

"I like to read to pass time when I'm bored in the med center."

Anakin's neck cracked as he turned his head quickly to look at the door. His stomach did a flip. He should have sensed her, but of course as usual he wasn't paying attention. Obi.

She stood in the doorway with a slight smile on her face.

He opened his mouth in shock, not quite sure of what to say. The last time they had met, he had made a fool of himself and hurt her.

She seemed to sense his discomfort and spoke. "Can I come in?"

He quickly nodded. He watched with nervousness as she pulled a chair next to the side of his bed. He was so sure that he had destroyed their friendship. What was he supposed to say?

She sat and looked at him sighing. He closed his mouth. No idea what to say, so he decided to wait for her to say something first so he wouldn't make himself seem like an even bigger fool than she already thought he was.

After a moment, she chose her words carefully. "I heard you got injured on your last mission. Last time I was injured badly, you were there to be my friend. I thought I could repay the favor."

He nodded slowly. "Thank You." He bit his lip, unsure of what to say. After a moment he couldn't take it any longer. "I'm sorry!" He burst out. "In the Archives, I don't know why...I, well..."

She sighed, sounding slightly exasperated, but when she spoke it was in her usual kind calm voice. "Anakin, I know you've been having a hard time lately. It was just a bad day, we got off on the wrong foot, partially my fault, partially yours, and it just went downhill from there. Its ok. I want to see if we can just forgive each other, like friends do, and move on."

Mouth slightly open, so many confused emotions were streaming through his head. She hadn't done anything, at least not on purpose. He was the one who had lost his temper. She was much too forgiving, but he wasn't going to fight it. Also in the back of his mind, he recognized that she had called him Anakin, not Ani. Even though he was glad she had recognized he wasn't a little boy anymore, it made him slightly sad. Anakin was less personal, less friendly than Ani. But he didn't want to seem petty, so he ignored it.

He nodded. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

She grinned "It's alright. Can we agree to move past it?"

He nodded. Feeling slightly elated that he had not lost one of his few friends at the Jedi temple.

"Now tell me about your mission, you were on Corrillia?"

He was still feeling slightly awkward and embarrassed, but less than before. He spoke. "It was fun until I broke my leg. We went to the ocean. I'd never seen so much water before."

She leaned foreword, focusing all her attention on the story he was telling. He noticed her eyes were the same color as the ocean. Blue-green.

She really did forgive much too easily.

**AN: Hey! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm trying to decide what to do next. I might put in one more filler chapter about Obi's Knighting, but i'm not really sure what would happen in it, so I might just skip it and go on to the start of Aotc. If you review, id like to know what you think. If you really want a chapter about Obi's Knighting, i'll come up with one, if you don't care, I'll move on with the story. :)**

**Please review! It makes me happy**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok, I just realized I forgot to do a disclaimer. So here it is, I Don't own Star wars. If I did, I would be a lot richer, and Anakin wouldn't have turned Dark, so it's probaly a good thing that I do not own Star Wars.**

**Also, Sorry it took so long to put up! I hope it was worth the wait.**

Frustrated and more than a little disappointed, Anakin threw the squishy little ball against the ceiling of his room. Once again it hit the ceiling with a soft _thud_ and fell back towards his face. Snatching it out of the air he thrust it back towards his target, a small black smudge right above his pillow.

_Thud_

He supposed it wasn't really his fault, but he was still angry with himself. Now he may not get to see her for who knows how long.

_Thud_

He also knew he shouldn't be feeling this way because it wasn't as though the entire galaxy was crashing down. His life wasn't over, He wasn't dying. He could always see her later.

_Thud_

Still, it was so frustrating!

_Thud_

"Trying to drive me crazy you are."

The squishy ball hit him on the side of his head as he quickly sat up as Master Yoda spoke. He felt himself flush. "No Master. Never."

"Hmmm." Master Yoda leaned on his walking stick and observed his apprentice carefully from the doorway. "Upset you are."

Anakin quickly looked at the wall. "No Master." Master Yoda always seemed to know when Anakin was upset or disturbed. He hated disappointing his master. Yoda was like his grandfather. The only father figure he had ever known, and knowing that he wasn't living up to his masters high expectations hurt more than he thought it ever could.

"No?" Yoda chucked "Yet, beating to death the poor ceiling you are." He began to hobble forward to sit next to his apprentice on the bed.

Anakin grinned slightly. His Master had the strangest sense of humor sometimes.

They sat in silence for a moment. Anakin knew Yoda was waiting for him to speak, but he was far too embarrassed to admit that he was throwing a silent tantrum over the fact that he hadn't gotten to see one of his friends. But Yoda knew him well enough.

"Obi Kenobi. Knighted she was today."

Anakin picked up the ball sitting next to him on the bed and squeezed it. His friend Tru had given it to him as a gag gift. Anakin was known through out the temple, from the initiates to the council masters as the impatient, easily frustrated padawan that quite frequently lost his temper. Although in recent years it had gotten better, but only because of much dedication from his master and plenty of time, patience, and hard practice. He was to the point now, where most little things he could brush off. However the incident with Obi that morning had set off his infamous temper. At least he hadn't yelled at anyone this time.

Finally he spoke. "I know Master."

"Upset you are about this?" His master was watching him inquisitively.

Anakin met his eyes shocked. "No Master! Of course not. I just- I" He took a breath. "Now that shes a knight, she'll be going on missions."

"Yes." Master Yoda nodded in agreement. "Very talented she is. Strong negotiator she will become. Help many systems she can."

"I know," Anakin admitted "She's a good Jedi. I'm just worried I won't get to see her as much anymore. I'm...I'm being selfish."

"No," Master Yoda spoke slowly. "A good friend she is. Only natural it is that you will miss her."

Anakin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was relieving to him that his master understood. He wasn't going to be patronized or given a disappointed expression. He truly appreciated his master, even if he didn't show it sometimes.

Yoda continued "The chance to be a knight, someday you too will have. Exciting an honorable time of your life it is. Full confidence I have in you."

Anakin felt a rush of happiness and pride. It was rare to get praise, especially honest praise from his master.

"Only because of your training, Master." He bowed his head respectfully, but actually trying to hide his pleased flushed face. Yoda patted his knee.

Anakin grinned, but his grin faded slightly as he squeezed the ball in his hand. The memory of that morning coming back to him. He had tried to shove his way through the crowd after Obi had come out of the ceremony from her knighting, but she was surrounded by her overly enthusiastic friends. They had swept her away to some celebration only for senior padawans and knights, and Anakin hadn't been able to get to her to congratulate her. He knew she would be leaving on her first official mission either tonight or early tomorrow.

"Still upset you are?"

"No, not upset." He looked at his master "Just disappointed that I didn't get to say goodbye."

He nodded humming lightly. "See her you still can." Yoda stood and hobbled to the door.

Anakin watched him eagerly. "Master?"

"Leave her transport does early tomorrow. Catch her at breakfast early, you may." With that the old master grinned at the excitement and happiness of his apprentice and hobbled out the door.

* * *

><p>Anakin was the first person in the breakfast hall in the morning. There was always a very early breakfast set out for those knights who had to leave on an early transport. Anakin knew he was extremely early and he would probably beat Obi, but he didn't wan't to risk missing her completely.<p>

Looking around the empty room he decided that he might as well use his time well, and dished himself up a plate of food. What it was, he wasn't quite sure, but he didn't care. Anxiously waiting. After a few moments he began to doubt. What if she had already been here? What if she decided that she didn't want breakfast?

"Anakin?" His head snapped up. Stomach jumping into his throat. Master Yoda had been right. Of course he had been right. When had he ever been wrong?

"Obi!" He stood and smiled at her. She was dressed in the typical jedi uniform. Her hair pulled back, away from her face as usual. The only difference was the braid that usually hung down onto her shoulder was now missing. She wasn't a padawan anymore.

"What are you doing here? It's awfully early." She sat down, placing her bowl in front of her.

"I couldn't let one of my best friends leave without saying goodbye." He couldn't help but grin at her surprised look.

"Anakin!" She laughed "That's sweet, crazy, but sweet."

"Congratulations on your knighting. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but..." He looked down in embarrassment, unsure of how to continue.

"It's alright, It was kind of an insane day yesterday." She tried to reassure him. "Trust me, this," She gestured to them and the breakfast. "means a lot more to me than a rushed, half-genuine clap on the back any day."

Anakin grinned at her. He knew that he shouldn't be this glad about something as simple as breakfast, but still. He had made her happy. Her happiness seemed to infuse him with happiness as well.

"ready for your first solo mission? I hear the first one they give you is super easy, just to make sure you don't embarrass the order out of the galaxy." He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I've been on solo missions before Anakin." She shook her head, "Although I'll do my best to make sure the stain on my reputation doesn't pass on to your spotless record in any way." She teased back.

Anakin loved when they did this. Just laughing together. He felt that she understood him in ways that no other Jedi did. It was too bad that these moments didn't happen more often.

As they talked and laughed, around them the room began to fill slowly with other Jedi who were up for an early breakfast. Anakin knew their time was coming to an end and he was disappointed.

She sighed and began to collect her bowl. "This was great. It was just what I needed, to not be nervous. Thank you Anakin."

Slightly surprised, he smiled. He hadn't been able to tell that she was nervous at all. He began to speak but was interrupted by a small voice calling across the cafeteria. "Obi! Obi!"

They both looked to see a little girl, probably about six or seven standard years old, human or near human by the looks of her, come running across the room towards them. A harassed looking initiate master following close behind her.

The little girl came bouncing up and threw her small arms around Obi's legs. Obi giggled and knelt down to her level. "It's awful early for you to be up Tavern." The little girl only giggled in response and clutched her legs tighter, looking up at her in obvious adoration.

Anakin watched the scene in slight confusion. He knew that Obi sometimes helped with the initiates and the creche, but he hadn't known that she was this close to some of the younglings.

"See, I told you that she hadn't left yet." The initiate master panted, smiling slightly. "Tavern woke up early all by herself, just to see you before you left on your mission." The woman told Obi.

"Aww thank you" Obi began to speak to the little girl, but Anakin lost track of the conversation as he felt a poke on his shoulder. Turning he saw his friend Myler had joined the table with a plate of food. Anakin wasn't surprised. Myler was often up early to get to the training rooms before they were too crowded.

"Hi" He muttered to his friend. Myler nodded in response, his mouth full of food.

He turned back to Obi and the little girl. The girl was speaking. "I made it for you. It means that you will have great success."

In her hand Obi held a small symbol made out of clay on a string. Anakin recognized it as the clay that the initiates sometimes used in their craft classes. The scene was eerily similar to one that had occurred years before.

_"Its a Japor snippet...It will bring you happiness."_

"_Thank You Ani!"_

"Tavern! Thank you!" She hugged the little girl. As touching as the scene was, Anakin couldn't help feeling slightly sad. Wishing that years ago he had given his gift to the other kind girl on the ship to Corusaunt. He would have willingly given it to either, he didn't wish he hadn't given it to Padme. Just wished he had also given it to Obi.

Obi stood. "I have to go, my transport take off soon." She hugged the little girl again. Thanking her once again for her wonderful gift and promising to wear it the entire time. Then she turned to Anakin. "Thank you Anakin."

He smiled back. "'When I'm knighted, you have to promise me a meal. To pay me back."

She laughed a little and nodded. "I know just the place."

"Good luck" He said earnestly. Then she was gone.

Anakin turned back to his food, but looked up at the initiate master as she spoke. "Its interesting. I've seen it happen a few times." At the questioning look Anakin gave her she continued. "A Knight being drawn to their future padawan years before they are actually ready to begin training."

"Oh," Anakin said his eyes going wide. He hadn't even considered that Obi might take an apprentice soon. She was barely knighted. That was very unusual. But then again the little girl was still very young.

"Yes its-No! Initiate Iya! Come back here!" She called after the little girl. Sighing she turned back to Anakin. "Padawan Skywalker, Vayiin" She bowed slightly then took off after the initiate who was surely causing chaos.

Anakin started. He had completely forgotten about Myler sitting next to him. Anakin turned once again to his food and stabbed it moodily. The happiness that he had felt earlier had begun to fade.

"You like her." Myler's voice startled him. It took a moment for his words to sink in.

"Of course I like her! She's one of my friends." Anakin watched Myler slowly chew his eggs.

"Not like that, You know what I mean." Anakin was starting to feel uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"No, No I don't" He said forcefully.

"Hey," Myler held up his hands in defense. "I'm not trying to incriminate you. Just warning you. Be careful. The masters won't like it." He stood, grabbing his now empty plate. Clapping Anakin on the back. "See you later."

"Bye" Anakin murmured, slightly concerned. Despite what he said, he knew exactly what Myler was talking about. The feelings themselves weren't bad, but he had no idea how to control them, like Master Yoda was always lecturing about, and that was what scared him.

**A/N: Here it is! Hoped you liked it. Don't worry Tavern won't be in it much (Unless you want her to be.). Just a side note of how the story could have gone differently. Please leave a review! Thanks!**

**Now, on to Aotc!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Welcome to Chapter 9! I am very happy with this chapter, and hope you all enjoy it! **

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you all! Even just the ones that say you enjoyed the chapter and to update quicker, they all make me so happy and inspire me to write faster.**

**Someone asked me how fast I update. Well, I try to get a new chapter up at the very least once every two weeks. Pathetic, I know, I should do better. My goal is to get one up at least once a week. I have plenty of excuses as to why it is taking me so long to update, but i'm sure none of you want to hear them, so i'll just say it's because i'm slow. Sorry. Anyway, I hope this Chapter makes up for it! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The two Grand Masters of the council strolled slowly through the halls of the Jedi temple. The tall human walking slower to keep the same comfortable pace of the small green master. They spoke in low voices, so that the occasional passing Jedi would't overhear. If that were to happen, and it had quite often in the past, if the topic was anything of interest, it would be all over the temple by the next day, courtesy of the few infamous temple gossips. Normally, it was annoying and rude, but had never caused any long lasting real damage. Hurt feelings, yes. A few nasty padawan fights, occasionally. But never any true damage. This conversation, however, neither of the masters wanted to be public knowledge.<p>

"Doubt the mission you do." It wasn't a question. A statement of Mace's honest feelings. Yoda had always been very good at reading his true thoughts, and as disconcerting as it was sometimes, other times it was a relief not to have to say them himself out loud.

"I am concerned, Master." It was the truth, simplified, but the truth all the same.

"Concerned for your former padawan, you are." Yoda patiently waited for a response. He knew that the other man had difficulties admitting his own attachments. He had no difficulty pointing them out in others, but inward analyzation had always been his challenge. It also didn't help that the man was the strictest follower of the code that the order possessed, he followed the letter of the law.

"...Yes Master, she is very young..." The words were slow, as though saying them was causing him pain. Yoda, who was the oldest member of the Jedi order had learned over his many many years that sometimes attachment was fine, sometimes it was even necessary, it was just how you chose to act on your attachment that caused issue with the council. He wished he could pass on some of the knowledge to the younger man walking beside him. However he also knew that he would probably never understand that concept. The Code had always been Mace's comfort zone, and he would never give that up voluntarily.

"Young she is, but inexperienced she is not." Yoda glanced at Mace, eyebrows furrowed. "Knight she has been now for three years. Proven herself many times over she has. Destined to become a leader of this order she is. Know this you do, yet still you are concerned?"

"I do not doubt her abilities Master."

"No, no you do not." Yoda chuckled. This was certainly true. Mace had trained his padawan to become the best in the order, and he would expect nothing less of her.

"It," He paused trying to find the right wording for what was bothering him. "I feel that this specific mission, the partnership, can not end in anything good for either of them or the order."

"hmmm." So here it was. Yoda had know where this conversation was going from the beginning, but as every master does, he had hoped he was wrong with his feelings. "Doubt your apprentice, you do not. Doubt my apprentice, you do."

Mace glanced down at the older master. He knew he couldn't lie, but he didn't want to make Yoda upset. Every master, even the great and wise yoda held some sort of affection for their apprentice. And insulting an apprentice's abilities would almost always insult the master training that apprentice.

"Master, I know even you agree that he requires a firm hand."

There was a moment of silence, the only sound was the click of Master Yoda's glimmer stick on the floor. Mace anxiously waiting for his response.

"A firm hand you think she lacks?" His question threw Mace off guard. He had been expecting reasurrances that Skywalker would indeed be on his best behavior and that Mace was worrying himself over nothing.

They stepped into the lift. Mace considering the question.

"No, I know that she can be quite forceful when need be. However she is only 27, this is still fairly young, even for a human. You and I are both aware that they are good friends. They are also fairly close in age. I fear that this may intimidate her and prevent her from making a wise judgement call."

Yoda didn't answer. Instead he just Hmmmed. Nodding his head slightly. Mace continued. He really didn't want to address this specific issue, but it must be done.

"I also fear, Master, that there is a stronger attachment issue with one of them." He held his breath waiting for the response.

"My Padawan you mean?" His voice was hard. Concerned and slightly defensive, but Yoda was old and wise enough to see the truth in his words. "Young the boy is, said it yourself you have. Full faith I have in both Kenobi and Skywalker."

"but Master-" Mace continued.

Yoda interrupted as the lift began to slow. "Requested personally they both have been. Important this mission is. Deny the senator we can not. Consider it a test of their abilities we shall. If fail they do, harsh will be the consequences."

This answer seemed to satisfy Mace even if he wasn't happy or entirely comfortable with the situation. He nodded as the lift opened to the council hallway.

* * *

><p>Anakin sat on the bench in the hallway outside the council chambers looking out over Corusaunt. He eagerly watched the traffic jam outside the window. He laughed as some incompetent driver was pulled over by the traffic control as he tried to swerve around someone slower in front of him.<p>

He was in a very good mood. His master had told him to come to the council chambers, and that could only mean one thing. He was going on a mission. It had been a while since his last mission and he was eager to get back out and see some action, not that he didn't enjoy being in the temple, but he bored easily, and after a few weeks was more than ready to get back into the thick of the action.

The only thing he regretted was the fact that his master wasn't young enough to go on dangerous missions anymore. When he was younger, He and Yoda had gone on many missions together, admittedly they were all negotiations that would never have reached any point of danger, but now that he was older, Yoda had been adamant that Anakin receive more training in hand to hand combat, more dangerous missions, more volatile planets. Unfortunately this meant that now on almost every mission there had been another master or knight accompanying them. He enjoyed meeting different jedi, he had made many new friends, but he missed the time he got to spend alone with his master.

The lift doors behind him opened. He turned and looked. A grin spread across his face.

"Obi!"

She smiled widely and walked down the hall towards him. As she neared him, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. She definitely looked the part of a Jedi knight. Though she was small, she gave off the aura of power and authority. He couldn't help but think of the influence she must have over the people she met on her missions.

Of course, Anakin was never one to be afraid of someone with power or to be intimidated by it. He waved her over and she sat down next to him on the bench.

She smiled and turned to face him, pulling her knee up and leaning on it. She looked at him, her blue-green eyes staring straight into his. He was struck, not for the first time how her eyes were the exact color of the sea. Today they were a happy, peaceful blue. Calm waters.

He was suddenly hyper aware of everything around him. He realized how stupid he must appear swinging his legs off the bench, like a child, and instantly forced himself to stop. He tried to pull his slightly rumpled tunic straight without her noticing. As a jedi, of course she did. but she didn't say anything about it. He tried to remember if he brushed his teeth this morning. Or if he had put on his deodorant. He was sure he brushed his hair, but that was before his training session.

"Are you waiting for your master?"

He was pulled back to the present. She was watching him with a small nervous smile on her mouth. He must have been staring at her for a long enough time to make it slightly weird. He felt his neck get hot and hoped his face wasn't turning red.

"yes, but I have a meeting." He gestured at the door. "I think i'm getting a mission assignment."

"Really? That's strange..." She trailed off and looked out at the traffic.

Feeling slightly affronted he almost snapped. "It's not that strange. I'm a good jedi."

She looked startled then cracked a grin. "No, Anakin," She laughed. "I meant, I have a meeting with the council too. We must be meeting together."

His embarrassment at his rudeness was overridden by his sudden excitement. "Your probably going on a mission with Master Yoda and I."

She looked confused. "You and your Master? Why?"

"Yes, We usually have someone come with us." He was going to explain, but at that moment the council chamber doors opened, and Obi stood smiling at and quickly bowing to Master Windu. Anakin scrambled up next to her. Not for Master Windu's approval, he knew that the older man held absolutely no respect for him and he wasn't in any hurry to stop returning the favor, but instead for Obi, whom he knew was very fond of her former Master.

"You two may come in now." He watched the two of them carefully as they passed him. He gave a small smile to his former apprentice, and a hard look to Anakin that he assumed was some sort of warning. Although about what he wasn't sure, but it didn't bother him like him knew it should, he was always doing something wrong by Master Windu's standards. According to him, he should have never been allowed in to the order, and his very presence was in violation of the code. At first it had bothered him, but now he was so used to it that it didn't bother him anymore, in fact, it was one of his favorite pastimes to mock it. He knew he probably shouldn't taunt the much-respected Master and he should probably put more effort into what Master Windu was trying to get out of him, and it drove his Master crazy to no end, but Anakin was nothing if not stubborn. So, true to his well practiced form, he held his head high, gave Master Windu a big cheesy smile and followed Obi into the Council Chamber.

He stood slightly behind Obi, as a proper Padawan should do for respect of the Knight, as he heard the door behind him close and quickly gave a short bow to the Masters as Obi was. As one of the Masters began to speak to Obi, Anakin began to fade out. He had never been one for pleasantries. He would rather have everyone just get to the point.

He looked down at Obi and realized with a jolt, just how much taller he was than her. He vividly remembered being much shorter than her, and not when they had first met. Now that Anakin had reached his full height, he realized just how small she actually was. Had it really been that long? Ten years, Wow.

"...have been personally requested by the senator herself. She said she would feel more comfortable with Jedi that she already knew and was friends with, and we want her to feel as comfortable as possible, as you will be intruding into her life and turning ever aspect of it on end."

Anakin mentally kicked himself. He was a senior padawan now, he should know better than to zone out during the mission briefings. Was it any wonder that Master Windu and some of the other masters didn't believe him capable of the most basic Jedi duties?

"Of course, Master. Senator Amidala and myself are good friends, I know she will not appreciate the intrusion into her day to day activities, but Anakin and I will do whatever is necessary for her protection, and I feel we will do well even without a master present." Obi spoke confidently, but Anakin was confused. Something about that sentence didn't make sense. Maybe it was the part about not having a master, or the part about her and Padme being good friends. Maybe it was just the fact that Padme was in the sentence at all.

Mentally berating himself and making an oath to himself that he would never daydream in the council chambers again he tried to catch the gist of what the mission was.

"Padawan Skywalker." Master Kloon started "We all hope you are feeling up to this mission?"

Startled he said "Of course Master."

"Given your track record and that there will be no master present, some of the council felt that you were not fit for such a mission."

Feeling slightly insulted he bit his tongue to keep from retorting angrily. What track record? Were they talking about disobeying orders, because he had never failed a mission. He vaguely wondered which of the other council members had sided with Master Windu on this subject this time.

"But as you were personally requested, we decided to give you the chance to prove to us that you are capable of handling such situations."

Not sure if he was annoyed or grateful, Anakin just chose to bow.

"You are expected at the Senators apartment within two standard hours."

"Yes Master" Was Obi's reply. However Anakin was slightly distracted by two of the Masters watching him. He could easily guess what Yoda's stare meant. Obey Obi and don't make a scene. But Master Windu's was harder to decipher. It was the customary exasperated glare with one eyebrow raised, but he could also see something else deep in his eyes, something that looked very similar to fear.

**AN: Well, what did you think? **

**Also, I have a quick question, I am reading the Hunger Games right now. My sister loves it, and while its certainly a good book, i'm not quite sure what I think. I'm interested to hear what you have to say. Thanks!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you so much to all my reviewers from the last chapter! **

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, Mayo2198, LadySaxophone, ZandraSmith17, KuroOkamii77, QueenRexKenobi124, Lovegranted, Larka Rinna Luna, Lunary, RKF22, and Kilana8! **

**I always love your kind comments. **

**Also, a couple people asked how old they are now. Im sorry that it wasn't clearer, its ten years after chapter 1, so Ani is 19 and Obi is 27.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The familiar lurch in his stomach due to the lift did nothing to help the anxious churning and flipping of his insides.<p>

He didn't know why he should be feeling like this. He supposed that Padme was pretty and smart, but he had met dozens of girls like that on his missions. Goodness, he had met intergalactic supermodels, and plenty of girls who's charisma and intelligence he was sure would rival padme's. Besides, he hadn't seen Padme in ten years.

When they had last met, he had been a little boy. Yes, Padme had comforted him, been a good friend to him, been possibly one of the nicest people he had met. But there had been other people that had filled the same requirements as she. Several handmaidens, Qui-Gon, a few pilots, and Obi. He wondered if he would feel the same if he were going to meet with any of the others today.

With a jolt he realized that he had. Obi was standing right next to him. He frowned as he thought about it. Obi was smart and pretty too. He definitely liked Obi, probably even a little more than he should. How would he feel today if he were meeting her for the first time?

He pushed the thought from his head. This wasn't helping anything. He needed to have his wits about him. He wanted to make a good impression on his first mission with Obi. Not only was this a test from his master to see if he was getting closer to taking the trials, also if the council liked the results from this mission, there was a distinct possibility that they could get assigned more missions together. That was what Anakin was hoping for, any time spent with Obi was time well spent.

Maybe the nerves had nothing to do with Padme. He nodded to himself, that was actually highly probable. First mission without a master was enough to make any padawan slightly anxious.

"Anakin" The quietly amused voice cut into his thoughts. He looked down at the incredulous face of his senior partner. "Will you please stop broadcasting you're emotions? You're probably making every even slightly force-sensitive person in the near vicinity want to puke."

Anakin snorted slightly. At any other time, he would have given just about anything to hear Obi say 'puke.' However, he knew she was right. "Sure, Sorry." He quickly strengthened his mental shields, and closed his eyes taking deep breathes trying to calm his unstable nerves.

Before he had left, Master Yoda had cornered him. He had then been treated to one of the sternest lectures of his life. Apparently half of the council was under the impression that Anakin was going to mess this mission up big time. Yoda, who had assured them that nothing of the sort would happen, had given Anakin strict instructions to follow every one of Knight Kenobi's orders.

Normally this would have left little effect on his mind. Anakin was well enough aware of his own flaws to admit that one, but as he was preparing to walk out the door, Yoda had said something that made Anakin stop.

Apparently this was Obi's first mission with a younger Jedi. How she handled it would reflect back on her, and the council's future willingness to allow her to train an apprentice. The memory of little Tavern danced across his mind. Also, Yoda had confided to Anakin that most of the council members reluctance to allow this mission had little to do with Anakins misbehavior. They were too used to that to be overly concerned with it, it's just how he was, there had been plenty of Knights and padawans similar to him in the past. But instead it had to do with how they believed the young Knight could handle him.

With the threat of Obi'd future hanging on his head, he had made a quick and sound decision in his mind to follow every order without his usual insubordination. She was the Knight, she was in charge.

Nodding to himself, he stepped out of the lift into the hallway. Beside him, Obi was still throwing him uncertain looks. To reassure her, he gave her a smile.

They were greeted in the hallway by a creature that Anakin never thought he would see again.

"Obi! Obi! It's-a so good to see you!"

"Hi Jar Jar-"

Anakin tuned out the other two as he looked around the apartment. It was definitely the high end of wealth in the galaxy. After years of being a slave then going straight to being a Jedi, going from little to nothing, this was jaw dropping. Now he had been in the homes of royalty and delegates before, but something about this was more personal. Maybe it was because he knew Padme.

"Obi, I want to thank you so much for coming."

Anakin knew that voice. He spun around. Yes, he decided, Padme was definitely pretty. Although, she hadn't seemed to have changed much in the ten years they hadn't seen each other.

"I wish we didn't have to reunite under such awful circumstances. Padawan Skywalker?" Obi and Padme both looked over at him. He smiled a smile that felt slightly awkward and a few seconds delayed.

"Yes," He spoke quickly to cover up the awkward moment. "what happened on the landing pad was a tragedy. We will do all in our power to protect you from the one who is making the attempts on your life."

Behind Padme, Obi nodded in approval at his words. His insides seemed to inflate slightly.

"Ani? Little Ani?" His insides deflated right back down instantly. _Little Ani? _"My goodness, you have grown."

Slightly annoyed he nodded. "It has been ten years, Senator." He was aware that he was being rude, but he didn't really care. That was until he saw Obi's lips tighten and her raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I suppose it has." She tilted her head at him and smiled. "But you will always be that little boy that I met on Tatooine." Then she turned back to Obi, so she didn't see Anakins scowl of annoyance. She may be pretty, but she was proving to be slightly annoying. A big disappointment.

Standing with his arms crossed, he decided to let the Jedi Knight handle the situation. Wishing he could say exactly what he thought of her last statement, but also focusing on the fact that he was to be very well behaved on the mission. It was proving much more difficult than he originally thought it would be.

"I can't help but feel that this security is unnecessary." Padme was speaking again.

"Senator, your life is very important. Especially to the people of Naboo. It would be a very unfortunate loss to the senate, besides I know your family and friends would disagree." Obi spoke confidently and yet soothingly. Anakin could see why she had gained the reputation among the Jedi as an amazing negotiator.

"You should be trying to catch the person who is doing this, instead of following me around, wasting your time protecting me. I have a wonderful security team already." Padme was growing impatient, and Anakin could sort of see her point.

"It is our assignment to protect you, I'm sorry if you do not like it, but it is our job." Obi replied.

It was the look on Padme's face that prompted Anakin to speak. "Wouldn't we still be doing our duty by catching the assassin?"

Obi looked up at him surprised. He could tell that she hadn't expected him to resist her, especially so early in the mission.

"Shouldn't we be trying to stop the attacks all together, instead of just preventing them as they happen?" He knew his tone was rude, but he couldn't seem to stop the words coming out of his mouth.

"Shouldn't our duty be to-"

She cut him off angrily. Or as angry as he had ever heard her. "Padawan Skywalker. We will do as the council has instructed, and you will learn your place."

Feeling slightly annoyed and embarrassed at being told off in front of Padme and her entourage. "I am almost a Knight, I feel my opinion is worth just as much as yours."

There was a slightly awkward silence. Everyone stood waiting for Obi's retort. He could tell that everyone else felt that the argument between the two Jedi was something private, that shouldn't have been overheard. Obi watched him, her blank Jedi mask on, but he noticed her eyes were a grey color, hurt was churning just beneath the surface.

"That may or may not be true, it is not for me to decide." He voice was quiet and calm, but it still held its authoritative edge. "However, you are currently a padawan, I am currently a Knight. Your opinion has been heard, but the ranking still stands. We will do as the council has instructed."

She turned then to talk to Padme's security team.

Anakin instantly felt a wave of shame flow through him. He was supposed to be trying not to make this mission overly difficult for Obi. He was failing.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned. It was Padme.

"Thank you Anakin, I appreciate your support, even if it does nothing." Then she gave him a large gorgeous smile. He tried to smile back, but found it ineffective. As much as enjoyed Padme's praise, he wished he had Obi's approval more.

* * *

><p>"She shouldn't have covered the security cameras" Obi muttered to Anakin later that night.<p>

As much as he felt Padme deserved her privacy, he was leaning towards agreeing with Obi on this one. Although, part of him was eager to agree with anything she said just to get back on her good side.

Anakin looked out at the night view of Coruscant. It was very pretty he decided. He could see why some people loved Coruscant more than any other planet. He tended toward the more lush, alive ones, but at night, with the lights of the city on, he understood why some, like Obi, found comfort here.

It was quiet, his mind floated back to the night before. he stiffened, no he couldn't think about that. It would do no good, there was no point. Dwelling on it would only serve to make him irritable and upset, therefore rude and intollerrable.

Of course, he could never hide his emotions from Obi. Over the years he had learned how to disguise them fairly well. There were only a few people he couldn't hide them from. Master Yoda, Myler, occasionally Master Windu, and Obi.

"Anakin," She spoke quietly, looking at him with concern. The argument from earlier that afternoon forgotten. "What's bothering you?"

Anakin bit his lip and looked out at the Coruscanti night again. He didn't want to tell her, he had a suspicion of the reaction he would get, but he didn't think she would just let it go either.

"Anakin. Please." She asked from behind him.

He remained silent, not looking at her. Then finally consented.

"I've been having dreams. Horrible dreams. They are so real, it's like i'm right there. I could reach out and touch it." he could sense her listening intently.

"Visions" She murmured.

He nodded.

"What are they about?" She asked. She was cautious, as though worried.

"One's about my mother, the other, I'm not sure. But in both, there's pain and someone, my mom, dies."

She let out a slow breath. Anakin waited for her reaction anxiously. He needed her support in this. She had no idea how it was tearing him apart.

"I know how...Disturbing visions can be," She came around and stood beside him. Anakin could see her in his peripheral vision as he watched the traffic fly by. "But visions rarely come true. It's best just not to focus on them."

Anakin felt disappointed. He didn't know what he expected her to say, or even what else she could have said, but what he heard did not meet whatever expectations he had been mentally setting. Felling annoyed and slightly angry, he turned to her.

"No, you don't understand. I've been having these...dreams for years now, but they're becoming clearer every passing night."

She tilted her head looking up at him. Her typical jedi mask was in place. She bit her lip. Thinking. He knew she was having an internal battle if whether to say what she thought, or say what the order wanted her to say. The order won.

"Dreams pass in time." was her simple, unfeeling answer.

Frustrated, he reached out and grabbed her upper arms. He wanted to shake her. He needed her to understand about the dreams. How they tortured him. how he woke up at least three time a week crying because the thought of his mother's death was so excruciatingly painful. How he didn't know if he would be able to keep his mind if his mother died, especially if she died in pain like his visions always showed. She was his friend. She had to understand.

Her infamous Jedi Masked slipped. In alarm she tried to break free from his grasp, but he was just so much stronger than her. "Anakin! Let me go!"

As though shocked by Yoda's glimmer stick, he let go. The words echoing in his head.'Anakin! Let me go!'

A sudden horrid realization overcoming him.

'Anakin! Let me go!'

_'Ani, you have to let me go.'_

He was sure the horror showed on his face. She certainly looked more concerned than he had ever seen her before. But they didn't have time to dwell on what had just happened. For at that very moment the force shrieked a warning from the room where Padme was sleeping.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers! They made me so happy! Thanks to...**

**HermioneandMarcus, Wolfa Moon, QueenRexKednobi124, Spidey2, Ani-Obi, Lunary, darkxangelxreaderx, La'ienth, Vader'sMistress, RFK22, SpaceHead3, Mayo2198, Mudsock, and Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay!  
><strong>

Chapter 11

Both of them weaving their way through the crowds as quickly as possible. As she was much smaller than him, she had the lead. Or maybe she was just more nimble, but either way, Anakin doubted the assassin would escape with both of them on his tail.

Obi smoothly slipped through a line of people stretched across their path with relative ease following the creature they were chasing. Anakin was not so lucky. He tried to imitate Obi, but at that moment the line of impatient people waiting anxiously to get into one of the hottest night clubs on Coruscant shifted forward, eliminating the space where the other two had easily slipped through.

The blaring music drowned out Anakin's curse as he skidded to a stop and tried to shove his way through the massive crowd. One of the larger male creatures angrily retaliated by shoving him backwards. He stumbled backwards, catching himself before he hit the ground. Normally he would angrily go back to fight some more, but not when he was worried about Obi. Anakin knew he could easily knock him flat on his back with the force, even though he was twice as big as him, but not now, not when he was anxious to catch up to Obi.

So instead, he turned and began to fight his way through a different segment of the crowd. When he had finally managed his way through the mass of people, he searched the street for the assassin and Obi. But they were gone.

Panic rose up in him instantly. He fought to control his breathing and calm himself, but the recent memory of their conversation kept coming back full force and slamming him upside the head.

'Anakin! Let me go!"

Then the horrid realization. Over and over again. The dream came back full force. In more vivid detail than he had ever been to remember it before.

"_Ani, You have to let me go."_

_"No," He sobbed trying to keep his voice from shaking, but failing. "I can't do that. You know I can't. You know I won't."_

_Her face was pale and sweaty. Her voice shook, but not from sadness or fear. "You have to. You know that."_

_He clutched her closer. Pulling her shaking body onto his lap. He stroked her damp hair. He could feel the tears starting down his face but he didn't care anymore. All that mattered was the girl in front of him._

_"I don't think I can go on. Not-" He pulled in a shaky breath. "Not with out you. I'm not strong enough for that."_

_She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. "Yes." Her voice was stronger than it had been a minute ago. She was determined that he would understand this. "Yes, you are. Never doubt that.-"_

NO! He pulled his mind out of the memory of the dream. Now was not the time or place. This vision was not going to take place tonight. Not if he had anything to say about it.

He scanned the street, with the new determination in his mind and soul, making him calmer. This time he could feel it. A faint force echo. It was Obi's force signature, very faint as she had just dashed through. But it was there.

Tuned into her presence, he sprinted down the road, following her force trail.

As he ran, he thought back to earlier that night. He was sure his heart had missed a beat when Obi had flung herself out the window. What had she been thinking? They were thousands of feet up. The more rational part of him was telling him that she was a Jedi, and therefore perfectly capable of handling herself, but the other part of him that was still focused on the dream-vision could only see her broken body laying at the base of 500 Republica.

Part of him admired her Jedi-like audacity, and then he was also cussing her out for scaring the living daylights out of him. Her passion and courage was very attractive, but he wished she would show it in ways that wouldn't give him heart attacks.

Although, she did seem to know what she was doing when he had finally found her in the evening traffic. She hadn't appreciated his driving, but he figured it helped them catch up to the assassin and payed her back for her outrageous stunt with the window.

He rounded a corner and was immensely relieved to see that he wasn't as far behind her as he thought he might be.

Anakin dashed up and gently brushed her arm, not grabbing her, afraid of repeating the scene of earlier that night. She turned to him and nodded to the night club. "He went in there."

"Well, then lets go." Anakin said confidently, his relief at finding her alive, albeit a bit annoyed, but fine in every other way, had reassured him that they were going to catch this assassin and the mission was going to end perfectly well.

As they entered the club. Lights flashed, music blared, and dozens of people danced, talked, and drank around them. Anakin felt his confidence slip slightly. How were they supposed to find him in this mess?

"Let's split up, and be careful, it's a Changeling." She murmured next to him. He didn't necessarily feel completely comfortable with it, but he knew it was what they had to do to catch him, so he nodded his agreement, and headed towards the back of the club. She turned towards the bar, easily maneuvering between people. Her blue eyes glittered as she scanned the crowd for the assassin.

He fingered his saber and glanced at a few of the dimly lit tables and the preoccupied couples sitting there. A few glanced at him, but most just ignored everything around them. None of them looked familiar. He wished he could remember exactly what the assassin looked like, but he hadn't got an extremely good look, besides, half his mind was on something else.

He glance over his shoulder, back to Obi. She was standing at the bar, a drink in front of her. His annoyance flared as a tall human with a definite swing to his steps walked over to her. Even from the other side of the room, it was obvious that he was drunk and hitting on her. She ignored him and continued to scan the surrounding, ever-changing crowd near the door. Personally, he would have liked nothing better than to go over there and teach him a lesson in what was what, but he didn't think Obi would appreciate it, especially when they were supposed to be working.

Oh, yeah. The assassin. Biting the inside of his cheek in annoyance and frustration he turned back to the dance floor and began to weave his way through the crowd.

After all, he was supposed to be working towards being a knight. Wasn't this mission supposed to test how far he was from taking his trials. So far, it didn't seem that he was doing to well. Any respectable, accomplished, or even effective knight would know better than to let his personal feelings and concerns get in the way. If he was to prove he could handle being a young knight, this was his chance, if he didn't, he would be stuck as an apprentice until he was in his late twenties, or until the council decided he could handle not botching a mission on his own. (And knowing certain council members, that could be a long time.) Although, there really was nothing wrong with that, he still wanted to be knighted as soon as possible, to prove his worth. Even though he knew he probably shouldn't feel that way.

After a moment he determined that the assassin wasn't in this particular group, only half-drunk civilians looking for a good-time.

His anxiety and something he was hesitant to name jealousy pressed him to check back at how Obi was holding up. He glanced over just in time to see her give the man a look. It was a look that would make any sane man back off instantly, however this man was very drunk and it didn't seem to have the full effect. But he could tell that the man was thrown off guard and he stopped speaking in surprise for a moment. The confusion on the man's face amused Anakin.

Fully convinced that Obi could handle anything that drunken decided to throw at her, he turned his attention back to the people surrounding him.

There was a hallway to the back rooms of the club. A staircase going up to the roof, but something was telling him that the assassin had not gone in either of those directions. He glanced over a few more groups of people. Humans, old and young, aliens of every species that Anakin had ever heard of, plus many he hadn't. It was extremely disconcerting, especially know the assassin could be any of them. He was sure that he was surrounded by dozens of criminals, but through the force, he was certain that the one he was looking for was not here.

He sighed. Maybe it was time to go back to Obi, see what she thought. Suddenly he heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber hissing to life, and several screams.

For the second time that night, Anakin's heart felt like it had skipped a beat. Ignoring the alarmed cries around him, he pulled out his saber igniting the blue blade and ran towards where Obi had been standing moments before.

He sighed in relief when the crowd parted to let him through, (Light sabers were always fairly effective for parting crowds) and he saw Obi standing over a figure, with her blue blade ignited, that was most certainly the assassin.

He walked forward glancing down at the assassin, who was injured, then around at the crowd that had gathered. "Jedi business, Go back to your drinks." Most didn't hesitate to follow his orders.

Obi grabbed the assassin's arms and with surprising strength for someone her size, although Anakin knew she was using the force, hauled the criminal up to its feet and dragged it out to the street.

Anakin made to follow her, but stopped at one of the more amusing sites he had seen in a while. The man who had been drunkenly hitting on Obi earlier had fallen over backwards, Anakin assumed from the startling experience of having the girl you were hitting on suddenly become a Jedi and pull out her weapon. He was covered in his and several other drinks, shaking his head. The shock seemed to have pulled him back to an unwilling sobriety.

Anakin took a step towards him. The man seemed to sense Anakin looking at him. He looked up at the Jedi padawan in slight fear. Anakin then graced him with a look that he hoped conveyed everything he had wanted to inform the man of earlier. From the look in his eyes, Anakin knew that the man understood the message. _Stay away from her. Don't ever come near her again, or you will regret it._

Feeling far more satisfied than he, as a Jedi, should, he followed Obi out onto the street.

She hadn't gone far. She was leaning over the assassin, gripping its clothes in her hands. A look of frustration on her face. He walked over to her.

"Who hired you?" She spoke evenly, an intensity in her eyes. But before the assassin could answer, a dart flew out of nowhere and hit the assassin in the chest. The effect was instantaneous. The assassin gasped then died, falling over backwards. In alarm Anakin jumped in front of Obi. There had been absolutely no warning from the force, and that had been far to close to her for his comfort. They both spotted the figure on the speeder racing away into the Coruscaunti night.

Obi bit her lip and glanced up at him in annoyance. He grinned sheepishly and quickly moved away from the close protective stance he had taken over her. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She leaned down and pulled the dart out of the assassins's chest, rolling it around in her hand examining it.

Anakin glanced up at the sky again. The mysterious figure had completely disappeared by now. Silently he pondered if it was at all good for his heart to be working so closely with Obi on such dangerous missions.

**AN: Hey, here it is! I had a very good time writing this chapter. Sorry it took so long. My life is absolutely crazy, and I knew if I didn't get it done tonight, I wouldn't get it done for about a week. I hope you like it! **

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you to all my readers who took the time to leave wonderful reviews. I finally reached 100! that is the most I have ever had on one of my stories! Big big thanks to...**

**PeculiarVelociraptor, Darklooshkin, La'ienth, ClarinetRox88, Darkxangelxreaderx, RKF22, HermioneandMarcus, Vader'sMistress, QueenRexKenobi124, Harteramo, Lunary, Torli, Mayo2198, TwiliteFan, Larka Rinna Luna, and Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay!**

**I think I missed someone, and im so sorry. I couldn't figure out who it was for the life of me, anyway. Read and Relax**

Resisting the urge to twirl in circles in the pilot's swivel seat of Padme's cruiser, Anakin turned back to the controls. For the first time in his life, he found that he was not entertained by the mechanics of a space ship. He was too confused and stressed.

He wasn't sure whether he was relieved or annoyed, but it was definitely one of those two emotions, probably a mix of both.

Annoyed because this had been something that he was supposed to be enjoying. Ever since he had been nine and first come to the Jedi temple he had been working to be better. First an apprentice, then a senior padawan, now a knight, but all the while hoping that when he got to being that better Jedi he could have the opportunity to work with more experienced knights, and in recent years it had been getting to the point he could go on solo missions.

Now, in the past two days he had achieved several of those goals. He had worked with one of the prettiest girls in the temple. He had a mission without his master, and so far it had gone fairly well, and now he was actually on his fist solo mission. But now he was too stressed about Obi's safety to fully enjoy his first solo mission. And then there was Padme. He had wanted to get to know Padme again, his memories of her were comforting, but because of the scattered state of his thoughts and wits he hadn't been able to spend that much time with her, and the time he had was not particularly enjoyable.

But he was also deeply relieved. If he was not anywhere near Obi, the dream couldn't come true, but then there was always the nagging concern at the back of his head that it would happen, and he would be there to stop it, or his more morbid thoughts, he wouldn't be there to say goodbye.

Yes, he was annoyed, relieved, and very very confused.

He was pulled out of his depressed musings by Padme. It was surprising he hadn't seen her earlier. It was an hour flight to the lake country and she had insisted that none of her handmaidens or regular security team come with them. When they had boarded, she had taken all of five minutes to point Anankin in the direction of the cockpit, then had proceeded to shut herself in her room. Then again it may not be too surprising seeing his current state of sulleness.

"Padawan Skywalker." Her voice was brisk and slightly cold.

Apparently she hadn't taken to being ignored lightly. He wished it wasn't the way it was, but he was in no mood to try and make it up to the senator. He turned in the chair to face her, trying to arrange his face so that it would appear less stressed and annoyed than it actually was.

"We should be arriving in the lake country soon. If you would be kind enough to come and get me when we have landed." Then without waiting for an answer, she turned and marched back down the hallway.

He twirled impatiently back to the controls, biting back the angry retort that was first instinct. Instead he forced out a whispered "Of course Senator."

Checking the flight reading he saw that she was correct. He sighed and ran a hand through his shortly cropped hair. Master Yoda would not be pleased with the way he was treating Padme Amidala, but at the moment he truly didn't care much. Taking a deep breath he decided he would have to try and fix it between them later, he then began preparing for the landing in the nearby village.

* * *

><p>The trip to the actual lake house took most of the afternoon. Padme had said that they would be safe out here and Anakin was inclined to agree. Even the most dedicated of assassins would find it difficult to follow them all the way out to this spot, almost in the middle of nowhere.<p>

The trip had been awkward and unpleasant. Padme was still understandably annoyed and even though Anakin tried his best to be social, his heart wasn't in it. Resulting in an afternoon full of stiffly polite small talk about the weather and the beauty of the surroundings. Nothing coming even slightly close to what Anakin had originally hoped for there relationship. At this rate, they wouldn't even be friends by the end of however long there stay would be.

The lake house was amazing. Even Anakin who had absolutely no sense of style or worth in such things could tell that much. '_This easily cost a million credits to build' _

This was the home of Anakin's boyhood dreams. This was the sort of place he had always hoped to be able to take his mother to someday. Of course that hadn't happened, he noted sadly.

He set Padmes bags down on the floor wondering vaguely why women needed so much stuff. He glanced around as behind him he heard Padme come in. He spotted the kitchen. He wondered what Padme expected him to do. She usually had her handmaidens to help her with everything. If she expected him to cook, he was afraid she would be sorely disappointed in his ability. There was a reason master Yoda did most the cooking.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked without looking at her.

"No, I think I am just going to go to bed, if you don't mind." She said as she began to search through one of her bags.

"Oh" He glanced out the window, then down at the chrono. Slightly surprised to find that it was actually very late. "Of course Milady."

He turned to look at her as she straightened and picked up her bags. "Ill be in the first bedroom on the left." She said tilting her head towards the hallway that lead off the main room. "There are several other rooms, feel free to choose whichever you please." She gave a small half smile.

His stomach sank. The slightly good mood that he had developed since seeing the villa quickly dissolved. "Thank you Milady, but I think I will check the outside of the house before I turn in."

Her smile quickly turned into an annoyed scowl. "I can assure you that a search is not necessary. We are perfectly safe."

He bowed slightly. "I prefer to be completely sure."

She sighed then nodded and turned and went into her chosen bedroom.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair then quickly did a second sweep of the house and grounds with the force. Same as the first time, he found it completely empty except for the two of them. She was right of course, this place was almost perfectly safe. But he had needed an excuse not to sleep, it wouldn't work forever, but maybe he could delay those awful dreams just a bit longer.

He went out into the cool Nabooian night air. It was soothing and the smell of the lake helped him to relax more than anything else had been able to in the past week. He took a deep breath. This was something that was hard to come by as a jedi. Just a moment of peace.

However it couldn't last forever. Eventually he had to go back in. He did require sleep, no matter how much he didn't want it.

Those dreams, almost everything that had been causing him stress and anxiety stemmed from one of those dreams.

He turned back into the house, slightly comforting himself with the knowledge that he had no control over anything, even though he felt like he should. His mother was, as far as he knew, back still in Watto's possession. He also knew that Watto would never let his mother be tortured or suffer like he had seen, he would consider it damaged property. As horrible as sounded, that protection, no matter how pathetic was reassuring. Also Obi was a knight. That was plenty of reassurance within itself.

* * *

><p><em>She cried. Tears dripping down her bruised face. <em>

_Anakin could feel her life force quickly and steadily slipping away._

_But as she looked up at him from her broken body, she smiled. "Ani"_

_Her eyes fluttered closed. Her life floating away completely._

* * *

><p>He had hoped the Cool air would help his to relax just as it had earlier. But it wasn't working. He made no attempt to stop the flow of tears down his face. He couldn't calm himself, the jedi techniques he had been taught for years, for some reason, were not working. He had to see her. He knew it was wrong, and he had a very important mission to finish, but he just had to see her to make sure.<p>

"Anakin?"

He turned, surprised. Slightly embarrassed, but not enough to wipe away the tears. At this moment, impressing Padme Amidala was low on his list of priorities.

When he didn't answer her unasked question she walked forward. "Whats wrong?"

He sighed and looked back out over the lake. He didn't particularly want to tell her, but he knew she would continue to bother him until he did.

"It's just a dream. It will pass in time."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "It is not just a dream, I may not be a jedi, but I can tell that much."

After a moment he consented, besides, he did have to get it off his chest. "Its my mother, I keep having dreams about her, she is pain. dying."

Padme let out a small gasp. "Have you contacted her? That could help to ease your worry."

"It is incredibly difficult to get communication to Tatooine. Especially to a slave."

"Well," She said after a moment, she seemed to be debating with herself and uncertain about what to say. "It is just a dream, you said it yourself. Disturbing, but not real."

"It is real." He said instantly, he knew this for certain now.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Of Course! Master Yoda, my friends, Obi-"

She cut him off, annoyed by something. "What did she say?"

He was confused by her reaction, but decided to ignore it. She was obviously talking about Obi. "She said dreams pass in time." He saw padme's scowl out of the corner of his eye and he quickly rushed to Obi's defense. "It's the Jedi answer. Most of the knights and Masters said basically the same thing. They just don't understand."

There was a moment of silence.

"Go to her."

Anakin didn't answer. That was something he had wished that he could do for years.

"Visit her on Tatooine."

He smirked slightly. The humor in his voice cruel, but he truly didn't care. "I am kind of busy right now senator, in case you haven't noticed."

She looked confused. Then realization flitted across her face. Then a determined scowl.

"We are going to tatooine, tomorrow, together." With that she turned and went back into the house. Then called over her shoulder to him. "I suggest you get some sleep, Jedi Skywalker, I insist we leave first thing in the morning."

Too shocked to respond promptly he simply stared at her. For the few moments after she had left, he thought it over. he wasn't supposed to, it would be putting his fisrt solo mission and career as a Jedi at risk. Not to mention betraying the mission as a whole, and Obi, who was currently doing her half of the Job searching for the assassin. But the overwhelming need to protect his mother, and the desire to see her for the first time in years won out. Making his decision, he walked briskly back to his bedroom, they were going to leave early in the morning, and he was not changing his mind.

**AN: Well here it is. Sorry it took so long, I'm not really happy with this chapter, but it will have to do. :)**

**Please leave me a review! It makes me oh-so-happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you to all of those wonderful people who took the time to leave a review!**

**Mayo2198, Vader'sMistress, HermioneandMarcus, Lunary, Harteramo, QueenRexKanobi124, La'ienth, twilitefan, RFK22, Torli, Larka Rinna Luna, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay!**

**I am also relieved that there are other people who feel the same way I do. I think Padme/Anakin can be cute and uplifting when done right, but many times it is just weird and awkward. Warning to those that love Padme, though I do like her, and feel she is one of the better characters, she does have flaws, and this fic is not going to be very nice to her. And don't worry, for those of you eager for Anakin's punishment, there will be an epic chewing out with in a few chapters :) **

**Well, here is Chapter 13!**

Chapter 13

Yes, Anakin decided. 10 years was not a long enough time to significantly change Tatooine, nor was it a long enough time to spend away. It was exactly as Anakin remembered it, and that was not necessarily a good thing. Far too hot, much too sandy, and that was just the natural planet, he hadn't even started on the creatures that lived here. Rude and selfish, and most of the time ugly.

There were very few people in his life that Anakin would risk punishment and come back to this terror of a planet for. His mother, obviously, then there was his master, who he considered like a grandparent, and would do just about anything for. And then of course there were his friends. He had quite a few good friends at the Jedi temple, but only a few he would defy orders for, Myler, probably, and then of course Obi.

Not that he was defying orders, per say. No one told him specifically to stay on Naboo, just to guard the senator.

He glanced sideways at Padme sitting next to him in the speeder. She was completely wrapped up in one of her fancy Nabooian cloaks, attempting to keep the sand out as they sped through the small city of Mos Eisley. She had continued to be sullen through out there trip. He had hoped that things would lighten up between them, now that they had a specific common goal. But it appeared that even the promise of finding Shmi Skywalker was not enough to make her amiable, or forgiving of his earlier coolness.

Though, Anakin couldn't say this was too upsetting to him, he had enough on his mind with out the added burden of a senator who was trying to make conversation. He wasn't in the mood for chit-chat, it was just easier this way.

They had started their quest at the only place that Anakin had know his mother to be. As he hadn't kept in contact, he honestly had no idea what to expect. As much as he was desperately longing to see his mother, it was still unpleasant to go back to the place he had been a slave. It was more difficult than he ever could have imagined to go back to talk to his old slave master.

Watto, he admitted, hadn't been the worst slave master he could have had. Anakin was not stupid or ignorant enough to believe that he had been at the receiving end of a horrid slave life. It had been unpleasant, yes, and degrading at times, but Watto had at least had certain morals. He had never been beat, and as far as he knew, neither had his mother. That was far more than many other slaves could say. As much as he disliked the idea of his mother being a slave, alone on a distant planet, he was well aware that at the very least she was provided for and reasonably well taken care of.

That was one of the reasons his heart had plummeted when Watto had uttered the word "Sold."

He was assured that the man that had bought his mother was a kind moisture farmer, who had fallen in love with her and freed and married her. Anakin sincerely hoped deep in his heart that this was true, but he was far too cautious and skeptical of slave masters motives, no matter how decent they treated their slaves.

Watto's instructions had been vague. Just beyond Mos Eisley. Anakin knew they basic geography of the planet, and he knew that there was really nothing beyond the settlement of Mos Eisley, just the Dune Sea, miles and miles of sand. He hoped that he would be able to detect the moisture farm he was looking for through the force, if not... Well he supposed he could always inquire about a Cliegg Larrs in town.

The sun was just begging to set over the dunes in the distance, reflecting golden streaks across the sand, when he spotted the homestead.

His stomach jumped and anticipation filled him. His mom! This was where she lived, he could feel it. He suddenly felt nervous. This was also the home of his mothers new family, if what he had heard was if they didn't like him? What if he didn't approve of them? He hoped that they would all get along if only for the sake of his mother. He wondered if they would know who he was. Then another awful thought struck him. What if his mother had replaced him with these new people? No, his mother would never do anything like that, of this he was certain. And then a pang of remorse hit him. Here he was worrying about how he would be accepted when he wasn't even sure if his mother was safe.

Stopping the speeder next to the homestead, he jumped out.

"Is this it?" Padme's voice broke the silence that had fulled the air between them since departing Watto's shop.

Anakin nodded mutely. He stared at the door, trying to build up the courage to knock. He knew that it was slightly rediculous that he should be afraid, but the prospect of going in and discovering that his mother was not there... he didn't know how he would survive.

"Are you sure?"

Annoyed, he didn't even glance back at her. Instead he strode forward to the door, raised his hand, and after a slight hesitation, he knocked.

The door was opened by a young girl, she must have been about the same age as Anakin. Her eyes widened and flicked up and down, then behind him to Padme, taking in the entire scene. He honestly couldn't blame her for being surprised, they probably didn't get many visitors all the way out here. Especially visits so late at night from people who were obviously off-worlders.

"Hello?" She sounded nervous and even a little scared.

He gave her a small half smile, trying to reassure her. "Ma'am," He inclined his head to her. "Is this the home of Shmi Skywalker?"

Her eyes widened even further. She was obviously in deep thought, then understanding seemed to light up her eyes. "You're Anakin!"

Something in his chest relaxed. This was definitely his mothers home. He grinned, this time a full smile. His mother had apparently told her new family about him, he wasn't completely forgotten. "Yes."

She suddenly looked concerned and glanced over her shoulder. "You better come inside, it's getting late." She moved aside and allowed Anakin and Padme to step through into the hall. Then she quickly shut and secured the door behind them.

Anakin frowned, something was off. He didn't like the atmosphere here. It was a frightened, cautious, almost mourning type of feeling.

"I'm Beru." The young girl introduced herself. They followed her down the hall and they stepped into the kitchen. It was simple, clean, and white, but had that same feel that it was missing something, something very important. "My boyfriend is Owen, your brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Beru." Anakin said putting on a small smile that he was too anxious to honestly feel. Where was his mother? "As you know, I'm Anakin." then as a second thought he gestured to Padme, who had finally taken off her hood. "And this is Padme."

At that moment a man walked through the door. This man was young, probably Owen. He looked at the two new comers suspiciously, then gave a questioning glance to Beru.

"Owen!" Beru confirmed. "This is Anakin and Padme." She nodded and gestured to each of them in turn.

A light of recognition flared in Owens eyes as he looked at his step-brother, then he turned abruptly back to his girl friend. With every passing moment, Anakin was becoming more and more concerned.

"Owen, he's here to, well, he want's to see Shmi." She was looking up at him desperately, as though hoping he would take over the situation. There was a moment of awkward silence while Owen stared at Beru. Then he turned back to Anakin, giving him a grin that was closer to a grimace.

"Sit down," He said gruffly "Make yourself at home. I'm going to go find my father." If it had been anyone else, Anakin would have exploded right then and there. He was stressed and anxious, and the odd theatrics in this house were only making them worse. But, as this man was his step-brother, a step-brother he had never met before and hoping to make a good impression upon, he did as he was told and sat. Even though he wished he could run through the house, searching every room for his mom.

Owen left the room and Beru began to busy herself making drinks. Anakin rubbed his temples, trying to ward off the headache that he could feel coming on. Something had happened to his mother, he could feel it. That terrible vision, it was going to come true, he just knew it.

"Anakin?"

He looked up, surprised, into Beru's concerned face. "Would you like some tea? If not I can make something else..."

"Oh, um, yes." He said trying to pull himself back together. "Tea is fine, thank you."

As she handed him a cup, Owen walked back into the kitchen. An older man in a hover chair followed behind slowly. Anakin stood, and bowed to Cliegg Larrs in the form of a Jedi.

"Hello son." The man said looking at him through eyes full of sorrow and pity. Anakin started, but managed to quickly pull his wits together as much as her could, which wasn't very much. His insides where squirming in anxiety, if he had known something bad had happened before, he certainly knew it now. The look in Cliegg's eyes was enough to make him want to cry, or maybe throw up.

Skipping all the pleasantries, Anakin plurted out "Where's my mom?"

The man seemed to understand. He gestured at the table. "Please sit down."

Anakin really didn't want to, but he did it anyway.

Cliegg began to speak." Your mother, Shmi, was just about the best woman I have ever known."

_Was? _Utter panic rose in Anakin. He opened his mouth to speak, but out of the courner of his eye, Padme shook her head at him. He angrily clamped his mouth closed. As much as he didn't want to listen to the seantor, she was probably right. He should probably listen to Cliegg before he started demanding answers.

He listened as Cliegg spoke. He truly was happy that his mother had found love. She was happy in her new place. And he would forever be grateful to Cliegg for freeing her, but as Cliegg spoke on and on, Anakin was counting the minutes. He had been speaking for quite some time. For some reason Anakin couldn't shake off the feeling of urgency. He knew, for some reason, he had to act as soon as possible, preferably now.

There was a slight pause as Cliegg took a drink from his cup of tea that Beru had just poured him.

Anakin took his chance. Leaning forward he said, "Sir. I am extremely grateful for everything that you have done for my mother. You have no idea how much it means to me that she has found happiness, but please. I know something bad has happened. Something very bad, I can feel it. I need to know."

Cliegg took a deep breath, then looked Anakin in the eyes. The raw emotion there made Anakin's throat constrict. "It was a few weeks ago. She liked to go out early in the morning..." He took a breath. "None of us expected, She was taken by a band of Tusken raiders."

Sand People. Anakin hadn't lived on Tatooine in ten years, but if there was one thing about it that he remembered it was them. Nastily violent natives. The image of his mother's broken and beaten body flashed before his eyes.

Anakin stood abruptly, knocking the table sideways, resulting in tea spilling everywhere. There were a few gasps as Padme and Beru instantly tried to wipe up the mess. He ignored them and looked directly into Cliegg's eyes. "I'm going after her."

He looked alarmed. "Right now? You can't do that!"

Anakin began to walk around him.

"It's too dangerous! Especially at night. But even in the day. They far out number us."

"I have to try." Anakin spoke quietly without turning around to face them.

"Don't think we haven't. Several times we have gotten bands of the local farmers together to go and find her, but we have never been successful. we had to stop, because there were too many injuries, like my leg."

Anakin glanced back over his shoulder at his step-father, then continued to walk towards the door. If Cliegg was trying to scare him into not going, he wasn't going to be successful.

"You are one person! What do you expect to accomplish other than your own death?"

Anakin forced back a chuckle of morbid amusement. "I'm a Jedi, I think I stand a chance against a group of primative creatures armed with sticks."

"Padawan." It was spoken softly, Anakin almost didn't hear it.

"What?" Anakin spun angrily to face Padme.

She pulled her head back and looked him directly in the face. "I said your only a Padawan, an apprentice!"

Feeling as though he had been slapped on the face, he snapped back. "You didn't care about my rank when you were asking for protection senator!"

She held up her hands in defense. "I just think you should listen to your step-father." She spoke quietly. Taking a deep breath in attempt to calm himself he turned back to Cliegg.

"No one is questioning your talents, son." Cliegg spoke in a calming voice. Anakin instantly felt ashamed of his outburst. "we just don't want you to do anything stupid. I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

Anakin took a deep breath, closed his eyes and reached out with the force. He instantly knew what he had to do, and he was going to do it no matter how anyone else felt about it.

Turning, he strode towards the door confidently, ignoring the cries of "Anakin!" and "No!" from behind him. He used the force to open the secured door then ran to the speeder. He took off into the dark night of the dune sea following the pull of the force.

**AN: Tadadada! Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Leaving a review would be much appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: As always Id like to thank my reviewers! I love you all!**

**Lunary, Mayo2198, QueenRexKanobi124, RKF22, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, HermioneandMarcus, La'ienth, Twilitefan, and follower38! **

****Chapter 14

The night air on tatooine was actually rather cool, compared to the blistering heat during the midday. Anakin pulled his cloak further around himself and shivered.

It had taken several hours to find the village of sand people. 'It must be close to midnight.' he mused.

He stood on the ridge above the village. The campfires glowed warmly and the night air was quiet. From this angle it looked so peaceful and safe. Anger boiled deep in the pits of his stomach. Looks could be deceiving, he had learned that many many times over. As a slave it could have been fatal to trust the wrong person and then as a Jedi, a strong sense judgment was always needed. However, he had never been so affected by such a deception before. Standing here now, who would have ever guessed that tiny village was capable of causing so much pain and suffering.

His mother was down there, He could feel it. A sense of urgency overtook him again. He had to go down there now, if not, something terrible was going to happen.

Leaving the speeder turned off on the ridge, he crept down to the village, using the force to amplify the darkness around him. There was absolutely no way he was going to make a stupid mistake then get himself caught. No, stupid mistakes were something that padawans did. He was not a padawan, not when his mother was in danger, at this moment he was a knight. He was going to prove to himself that he could do it,even if the council never knew, he would, and that was all that mattered.

Crossing the boundary of the village was pathetically easy. The guards were meters away and with the strong notice-me-not shields he had pulled around himself he entered undetected.

The force led him quickly and quietly through the twists of the village. It was guiding him willingly. There had been many times through out his apprenticeship that he had difficulty just connecting with the force. Master Yoda had always assured him that this was normal for someone so young, but as the chosen one, he had always felt that it should be easier, that he was doing something wrong, or even on occasion that the force did not like him and didn't want to connect with him. This was the first time that he had felt the force so strongly and was so confident of what it was telling him to do. There was absolutely no way he was going to ignore its promptings now.

Finally Anakin arrived at a tent. It appeared no different than any of the others he had passed, but he could sense it was different. He could sense his mother. The warm comforting presence of his was echoing through the material of the tent wall. He hadn't felt the comforting feeling from his childhood in years. And when he got the first waft of it he almost cried in relief, but also in horror. The force presence was weak, barely hanging onto life.

He couldn't wait a moment longer.

Checking around him quickly to make sure no one had spotted him, he pulled out his saber and lighting it, he easily sliced through the wall of the tent.

After climbing through without hesitation, he stopped in shock. His mother, it was her. He dashed across the space between them and instantly began to untie her arms that were strapped to a pole. He swallowed his cry of outrage and horror, but couldn't stop the tears that began to fall down his face. he began to mutter to her in a low voice comforting things. Telling her that it was going to be alright now, her little boy was here to take care of her, and under no circumstances would he ever leave her here alone.

She was black and blue, covered in cuts. He had never seen his mother in such a state, and he had seen the most horrible things during his years as a slave. Choking back a sob, he pulled the last knot free and his mother slipped down into his arms.

The first thing he noticed is that she was much too light. A shock of hot anger spiked through him, wondering when was the last time those things had thought it acceptable to feed his poor mother.

He sank to the ground, cradling her weakened body. Too overcome by horror and grief to continue his whispers of comfort, he couldn't stop a tear from splashing down onto her face that was pinched in pain and stress. Anger surged though him again. Those things had taken his mother for no good reason. An innocent woman, the wife of a peaceful farmer. They had taken and tortured her.

When another tear had splashed down onto her face, she slowly opened her eyes. Anakin froze and tried to plant a smile upon his face. She blinked as though confused, then realization that she was not dreaming came over her. It was obvious that she recognized her son instantly. Even with her pain, the joy of seeing her son again was obvious, and a look of wonder passed over her features.

"Ani?" She whispered in a voice that was hoarse, but still betrayed her awe and excitement.

Anakin swallowed another sob. "Yes, Mom. It's me. I've come to get you, take you home." He voice cracked. There was another urging form the force, he had to get her out of there now.

He made to stand up, but movement form his mother stopped him in his tracks. She reached up and gently stroked his cheek. "So handsome..."

Anakin couldn't help it, he let out a half sob half laugh. This was so typical of the mother he remembered.

Then something happened that just about terrified Anakin out of his skin and sent him into hysterics.

His mother then relaxed and smiled a true beautiful smile that out shown the cuts and bruises marring her malnourished face. "Thank you." her voice was still hoarse and weak, but was determined and sure of what she was saying. "Now, I am at peace. I... Love...y.." Then her eyes slid closed and her head fell backwards onto his arm.

"Mom!" Anakin cried out in alarm, no longer bothering to keep his voice down. "No!"

In blind panic he reached down and touched her face, searching with the force, desperate for a sign of life. Anything at all.

After a moment, a moment of terror and sinking realization, he laughed in relief.

The force presence was still there, and the breathing was shallow, almost non-existent, but she was alive. He recognized the signs of a coma from previous missions, not necessarily a good thing, but at least she was alive. Another warning blared form the force, this time louder and more urgent. He quickly stood, securing his mother in his arms, he stepped back out through the hole he had cut in the tent.

As he crept back through the village, he heard the loud angry voices behind him as the sand people realized their prisoner was missing. Once again anger flashed through him, anger greater than he had ever felt in his entire life. He would have loved nothing better than to strike down every single one of those heartless monsters that could do such a thing to an innocent woman, but his mother would always be his first priority, and she needed attention now.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Larrs homestead was one of the best feelings. The morning had broken just as he had spotted the house in the distance. He realized that he had been up all night, but wasn't even a little tired. He glanced down at his mother, who was wrapped in his cloak beside him. Every few moments he would look over just to make sure she was still breathing. Relief flooded him when he saw she still was, now he could get help.<p>

When he stopped the speeder, Beru raced out, quickly followed by Owen. Both of them looked as though they hadn't slept a bit. Part of him felt a bit guilty for causing them anxiety, but another part of him was glad they felt so much love for him and his mother that they could be bothered to be so worried.

"You alright?" Owen asked gruffly, his eyes on Beru, who had gone directly to Shmi.

Anakin nodded then turned to Beru, "Is...Will...How is she?"

Beru was taking her pulse and checking other vitals when she looked up. "I can't tell. I'm not a healer. Owen, will you?"

"Of course." Owen said quickly, answering the question. Anakin picked up his mother, once again startled by her weight, and followed Beru into the house as Owen sped off into the distance, towards town.

He and Beru quickly got his mother settled on one of the sleep couches, Cleigg watching anxiously from the side, unable to help because of his leg. He too looked as though he hadn't gotten much sleep.

After a while Padme came into the room, bringing a basket of medical supplies to Beru. Anakin quickly buried his stab of annoyance, judging by her appearance, at least one person had gotten a good nights sleep.

No one spoke. They all just watched quietly as Beru did her utmost best to make shmi comfortable. It was less than an hour later when Owen arrived with the local version of a healer. Normally Anakins trust in local 'magic men' was sketchy at best. Ideally, he would have her at the best medical facility that Coruscant offered, but as that was not currently an option, He would do with the best that was offered here. Not for the first time, Anakin wished he was more talented in the area of healing.

Surprisingly, the healer actually seemed to know what he was doing and understood the urgency of the situation. When he entered the room, he instantly hurried to his mothers side and began to look her over. It was at that moment that Anakin had a calm, peaceful feeling wash over him, and he knew that his mother was going to be alright.

He sighed and after asking the healer enough questions that he was satisfied that he could handle it, Anakin went into the kitchen to get a drink of water, he was exhausted. To his immense annoyance, Padme followed him out of the room. She didn't say anything, just watched him as he filled a cup with a liquid from the cooler. She continued to stare at him through contemplative eyes. Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Is there something you wanted Senator?" He began to refill his cup again.

She didn't answer the question, and instead asked her own. "Are you alright?"

He could have just answered 'fine' and that would have settled the matter right then and there, but in his state, he chose the ruder path. Tired and hungry and extremely annoyed, he snapped "I don't see how that is any of your business."

She straitened in defiance and anger. "It is every bit my business to know the welfare of my Jedi protector!"

Too tired to get into a huge blowout with Padme, he just put the cup down and walked angrily by her, not even looking at her. But she called after him. "It is your job to protect me? right?"

He continued to ignore her and went back into his mother. He would deal with angry senators after he had slept, and he would only sleep when he knew his mother was completely well.

It was two days before she woke. Two of the longest days Anakin had ever endured. He had eagerly taken on the duty of sitting with her, making sure everything was well. When he finally fell to the call of sleep, Beru would take the watch.

During the seemingly endless hours of waiting, Anakin got to know Cleigg Larrs. Cleigg was a very kind man and the more Anakin got to know him, the more he agreed with his mothers choice of husband. Cleigg would tell stories of his life on tatooine before and after after he met his mother, and Anakin in turn would tell him about his missions around the galaxy. He also got to know Owen a little, although not as much as Cleigg, because Owen had to work, something Cleigg couldn't do because of his leg.

In the few days he rarely saw Padme. He assumed she was with Beru, but the tension that appeared in the room whenever the two of them were together made it impossible for everyone, so she stayed away. None of the others had asked, but Anakin knew that they sensed something was wrong between the two of them. He was actually glad no one had asked, because he wasn't quite sure what he would say, he wasn't quite sure what the issue between them was, just that there was one. But it was almost a relief that she stayed far away, he could only worry about one person at a time, and he was quite certain that Padme Amidala could take care of herself perfectly well.

When she woke, Anakin happened to be the only one around. Owen had needed his fathers help with fixing something. Normally Anakin would have jumped at the chance to tinker with anything, but for some reason he felt the need to be next to his mother. He had been meditating, something Master Yoda would be proud of, when she had muttered his name.

He started out of his meditation and sprang to her side, kneeling down so their faces would be on the same level.

She smiled at him and reached up to touch his face. "Mom." He whispered. He grabbed the hand she had reached up with and held it tenderly. They both just looked at each other, soaking up every little detail.

He was certain he had never felt so happy in his entire life. His insides felt light and he let out a relieved-happy laugh. He didn't even notice he was crying until a tear dripped onto their intertwined hands.

Every previous good life-changing event in his life had always been overshadowed by some other horrible event. His being freed was overshadowed by his leaving his mother, and being chosen as a Jedi was overshadowed by Qui-Gon's death. But nothing was going to spoil this, he would make sure of it. He was quite certain that no one in the galaxy could possibly be happier than him at this moment.

No, nothing would spoil this for them. Nothing could overshadow this pure, true, light, utter happiness.

Nothing at all.

**AN: Ok! I am actually very happy with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Ani is such a mommy's boy, and it's so sweet and fun to write. I tried to make it emotional, i hope the emotions came through like I wanted them to. Also if you remember what happens next in Aotc, youll understand the foreshadowing of the last few lines, poor Ani.**

**My final exams and graduation are coming up in the next few weeks, so it might be kind of crazy for me, but I promise to do my best :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Its finally here! Yay! I would like to thank everyone for their understanding about my exams, :)AP exams are now over for me, so it should be back to the regular updating schedule. And to make up for the long wait, here is a longer chapter! **

**As usual I would like to thank the people who took the time to review**

**Maraudersbanana, Rangerskirt, Twilitefan, Lunary, QueenRexKenobi124, La'ienth, RFK22, HermioneandMarcus, Nausicaa of the Spirits, Above the Winter Moonlight, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, aand xxxRavensClawxxx**

Anakin walked into the kitchen, dusting off the sand that had accumulated in the folds of his clothes throughout the course of the day. It had been three days since his mother had woken up. So far she hadn't done much talking, she mostly just slept. He didn't blame her in the slightest. Those injuries would take some time to recover from, and at her age...He was just grateful she was alive.

Although, now that he was absolutely sure that she was going to live, sitting next to her while she slept was no longer quite so enjoyable. Not that it had been enjoyable before, but now it had lost some of its novelty. So when Owen had come up to him, Beru fluttering around in the background making him presume that she had somehow coerced him into it, and asked him shyly in a gruff sort of way if he would be willing to help him with some broken moisture vaporators that afternoon, Anakin had gladly accepted.

It had been both refreshing and slightly disconcerting to once again be doing simple mechanics in the heat of the twin suns. He had been subject to several severe flashbacks of his life as a slave, and had to shake himself from those day-mares. However, he was glad to havev gotten to know Owen a little better. All in all, he was please with the days progress.

As he entered the kitchen to get something to sooth his parched throat, he nearly crashed into a slightly flustered Beru. Grabbing her shoulders to steady himself, he almost missed what she was saying. "I'm glad you're back! I was starting to wonder if I should go out to get you, but going all the way out there by myself has always made me nervous, even before Shmi was taken. Then I tried to find Cliegg, but he had gone into town for the afternoon-"

"Beru." He interrupted, slightly amused. "I'm here now, can you tell me what you need?"

She smiled slightly and laughed a little. "Sorry, It's just your mother. She is refusing to eat. Claims she's not hungry, but she needs some nutrients. If anyone could convince her, I know it's you."

He nodded and took the bowl of food that Beru offered him. He turned to the hallway.

"Wait!" She cried suddenly. He turned around, expecting her to have some other instructions on his mother's care, but was pleasantly surprised to see her pouring him a drink of water. "Thank You" She said sincerely as she handed him the glass. As he gratefully downed the liquid, she continued "I know he doesn't articulate it much, but this day has meant a lot to Owen, He has always wanted to meet his brother. What with all the stories he heard from Shmi growing up."

Touched, Anakin smiled and handed her back the glass. "It was fun. I've never thought that I would have a brother..." He swallowed, wanting to say something, but not used to being so open with his emotions. But Beru seemed to understand and nudged him in the direction of the door, smiling understandingly.

He headed up the hallway in a pretty good mood. Being back with his family was so very regenerating for him, although he did sort of miss with his friends and family-of-sorts from the temple. He was musing on the differences between the two groups he considered family when he was interrupted, but this time the person was much less welcome.

"Padawan Skywalker, can I talk to you?" Padme Amidala stood in the doorway of one of the bed rooms looking highly annoyed. As much as Anakin would have loved to just ignore her and keep walking, that would be rude (not that he was too concerned with that) and seeing as he was supposed to be protecting the senator, he reluctantly walked over to her and gave her a brisk, shallow bow.

"Senator," He forced a smile onto his face, a smile that was not returned. "How may I be of service?"

She frowned and crossed her arms, obviously picking up on his slightly sarcastic tone.

"I do hope that in the excitement of the past few days, you haven't forgotten the main objective in your current mission." Her condescending tone made annoyance flare up inside of him.

"Exciting is not the word I would choose to describe our stay here, Senator. I would mind my attitude if I were you." He snapped, not bothering to try to semi-cover his emotions this time. Master Yoda would be so disappointed he thought slightly angry at himself over his lack of control.

She was silent for a moment, finally speaking quietly. "I agree. It was poor word choice, but you know what I meant."

"Yes," He said his anger disappearing slightly. "I know what you meant, and no I have not forgotten that my mission is to protect you. However, I hope you forgive me for believing that the assassin would have to be extremely dedicated and extremely well paid to follow us all the way to the wilderness of an outer rim planet."

"There are such people!" She cut in quickly.

"I have never met such a bounty hunter or assassin before. They work for money and never go beyond what they are instructed. As far as I have seen, they never take risks or waste energy on something they are not sure of, and I have been doing this for several years now." He calmly explained, drawing upon his Jedi teachings to help keep his temper.

She bit her lip as though trying to come up with some other argument. "There are other dangers besides my assassin."

Anakin did his utmost best not to roll his eyes. "That is not my duty, Senator. I have been instructed to protect you from assassination attempts, however if you run out in front of a speeder, that injury is upon your own head."

"I was speaking of the dangers of our current location!" She said heatedly.

Anger bubbled up in him again. It had been her idea to come to Tatooine in the first place, but he quickly squashed his emotions. Then took a breath and released them. "If you stay in the house, nothing will happen."

She glared up at him through narrowed eyes for a few seconds. "It seems we have differing views on safety, however this is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I know that you will wish to stay with your mother for a few more days-"

"Yes," he said quickly and angrily. There was no way that he was going to leave his mother's side until he was absolutely sure that she was well and he had been given the opportunity to have at least one decent conversation with her. And he was certainly not going to leave right now just because a spoiled little senator was tired of living in the sand.

"I understand." She said slightly annoyed at his outburst. His anger quickly faded, leaving a sheepishly ashamed feeling for jumping to conclusions. "As long as there is no...extreme immediate concern for our safety, I am content to stay for a few more days, but I will require some of my things that I left on the ship. I've already had to borrow enough from Beru and I feel bad doing so because they have so little."

Anakin nodded, "Yes, I see your point." They had left Padme's starship docked in Mos Eisley then had rented a speeder to come to the farm. "I should probably check my messages, see if there are any from the council or surrounding Jedi, too. I'll go get the ship and bring it here later today."

She smiled briefly. "Thank you."

As he continued on to his mothers room he thought about the confusing persona that was Padme Amidala. There was no one who could make his mood swing like she could. As much as Master Yoda lectured him on his lack of emotional control already, he figured it was probably better if he stayed as far away from the Senator as possible.

He knocked on the metal frame of the door to his mothers room. The door was open and she was resting with her eyes closed, but through the force he could tell that she wasn't really asleep.

She opened her eyes and as soon as she caught sight of Anakin she beamed and shakily pulled herself to a sitting position. He rushed over putting the food down quickly and helping her to sit up. The bruises and cuts were starting to heal by now, and she certainly looked stronger than she had when he had fist found her.

Spotting the bowl of food as he sat down in the chair next to her bed she asked. "Beru put you up this didn't she?"

"Have you always been this perceptive?" He joked quietly thinking of all the times in his childhood when she had been able to tell he was lying or hiding something just by looking at him.

"I know my children." She smiled. He grinned, knowing that she considered Owen and Beru her children as well. She reached out and stroked his hand. "You've grown so much...I can hardly believe it, and you really do look like a Jedi now, uniform, weapon, everything...I guess Qui-Gon really did keep his promise.

A huge range of emotions jumped at Anakin unexpectedly. Trust his mother to dig out all of his deepest most emotional issues in less than a minute of conversation, and if he had any inclination of what was coming, she had only just started her digging for information.

"I don't know about _everything_, I don't think I will ever be the typical Jedi Knight, but I do my best." He admitted. There were very few people in the galaxy he would lay his emotions out for, and his mother was number one on the list.

"Well, perfection is something that is very hard to come by. Your best is all they can ask, and it is all that you can give. Don't push beyond what you are capable of, that mentality will eventually break you, and certainly never give less than what you can, because your best can make a lot of difference in this galaxy." Her voice was firm and gentle, as though she knew that this was something that her son needed to hear.

He let out a shaky laugh, trying desperately to keep his emotions under control. "You always know the right thing to say. That's something that I've missed so much."

She frowned slightly. "But surely you have someone you can talk to in the Jedi...friends? Qui-Gon seemed like someone you could speak to, just from what I was able to tell from the few days I met him."

Anakin swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. _She didn't know. _"Mom, Qui-Gon, he passed into the force quite some time ago."

"Oh," Her eyes opened widely, filled with compassion and understanding. "I'm sorry Ani. That must have been extremely difficult for you."

He shook his head quickly. "I really didn't know him that well, It was harder on his apprentice than it was on me, but yes, I do have friends in the Jedi temple I can talk to, so there isn't any reason to worry." He was eager to get away from the more painful subjects and reassure his mother that he was fine.

She gave him a look that instantly told him that she knew what he was doing. He was grateful when she complied to his unspoken wishes. "So tell me about your training. It must be very exciting."

He grinned. Adventure and excitement. That was something he could talk about. For the next hour he went into a detailed description of his life at the temple and a few of his escapades on several of his missions.

She seemed genuinely glad that he was happy in his new life on Coruscaunt. She laughed when he told her funny stories and smiled when he described his friends. He hoped that this conversation was helping her to heal and had a sneaking suspicion that it was helping him too.

"-I don't know what species he is, I don't think anyone does. He's almost 1000 years old, short, green, talks backwards, and carries around a walking stick that he uses to hit people who are being stupid or annoying him."

"Which I'm sure that you've never been on the receiving end of." His mother smiled at him.

Anakin chuckled. "Not too often anymore." He smiled spoke quietly "He is also the most respected and valued members of the Jedi order. I trust him more than anyone else, He's like my grandfather."

"I'm glad." She said. A pleasant silence enveloped the room. Then she threw a look at her son that made him slightly uncomfortable, knowing that something was coming that might be slightly awkward or unpleasant for him.

"Ani, as your mother I must know." He held his breath waiting for it. "you are a very good looking boy, there must be some young lady in your life."

Anakin flushed in embarrassment. This was the last thing he wanted to be discussing with his mother, and now he had to explain to her about the code.

He took a breath. "I'm a Jedi. As a Jedi, I'm not allowed to do certain things, one of which is.." He struggled for the right way to describe it, knowing that his mother would not understand the concept of attachment. "getting involved in any type of romantic entanglements."

She frowned a little, obviously trying to understand the reasons behind the rule.

He sighed. "There are many reasons. I'll admit that some of them I don't understand, some I do understand but think are stupid, and others that I can see the point. It's just something that i've had to accept as part of my life."

She nodded. "I understand and am impressed that you follow the rules so diligently. However," Anakin blushed, knowing what was coming, his mother was much too perceptive sometimes. "You are human Ani. And I seem to remember a little boy who never followed any rules that he didn't agree with."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Alright you win, there is a girl that I do like, a lot."

She looked at him in confusion. "Ani, I can't imagine that all of the Jedi have such an easy time following that rule. It seems to go against natural instinct almost."

"More than you know." He agreed "there are rare exceptions, and there certainly are those who break the rule, but this particular rule is heavily enforced and protected. I may not agree with it, many Jedi may not agree with it, but it's not something that I would be willing to cross the council about, especially if it was just a fling."

"The girl you mentioned earlier. From your voice it didn't sound like just a fling." Once again, hitting just the right spot to make Anakin uncomfortable.

He shifted uncomfortably. "We've known each other for a long time. Ever since I first came to the Jedi, she was one of the first people I met."

"was she in your classes?" His mother inquired eagerly.

"No, She was Qui-Gon's apprentice."

She gasped quietly. "Oh, then she's a little bit older than you. I remember Qui-Gon speaking of his apprentice briefly, he was very fond of her, very proud of her abilities."

"Just a few years," he defended instantly. "She's 27 and he had every right to be proud, she's one of the best Jedi in the order."

"I'm sure she is." His mother laughed lightly "You always did go for the best."

Anakin grinned at the floor, secretly glad that his mother approved of Obi so far.

"Describe her to me." she said settling back down into the pillows.

"Well, she's smart and a really good negotiator. She is already known throughout the order for it. She's kind and compassionate and a really strict follower of the code." This was the point that he hoped his mother understood. So she would understand that even if he would be willing to go against the council's orders, she was not. He was immensely grateful when his mother nodded in understanding.

Her eyes were wet and she grabbed his hand that was sitting on the edge of her bed. "She sounds like a wonderful girl. What's her name?"

Anakin could only nod mutely in reply, then finally he managed to whisper. "Obi."

After a few minutes, his mother broke the silence with a question that made him blush. "I guess this means that i'm not going to get my grandchildren."

He tried to chuckle, "Sorry mom, but someday I might have an apprentice, that's sort of like a child."

"Well, " She decided sounding very determined "You will have to bring your apprentice here to meet me."

This time he laughed for real as he imagined his mother showering her love upon an awkward confused Jedi initiate who had never experienced such a thing before. "Of course, I would never take away your right to spoil the poor child."

"Anakin!" Someone shrieked from behind. Anakin spun around surprised. It was Beru looked highly annoyed, hands on her hips. "I sent you in here to feed her, and it hasn't even been touched!"

"Oh," his eyes flickered to the bowl on the table. "I forgot."

"hmm, Obviously." She marched forward and grabbed the food. "Now, Shmi, you must eat."

"Is Cliegg back yet?" Shmi asked taking the bowl from Beru.

"Yes, he just got back a few minutes ago." She said as Anakin stood.

"I need to talk to him." Anakin announced. "I have to go into town, get some things."

Beru nodded, "He should be in the kitchen."

"Alright, Thank you." He told Beru, then turned to his mother "Please eat, you need it." He leaned down and kissed her cheek then headed out to the kitchen.

It didn't take long to find Cliegg. He was in the hall, headed to Shmi's room to check on his wife.

"Sir, I just wanted you to know that i'm heading into town. I need to bring the senator's ship to the farm for more easy access."

He nodded. "Be careful son. I just got back from some of the neighbors. I was warning them about the sand people. It is very possible that they might form a retaliation attack group from the loss of Shmi."

Anakin nodded, "Yes sir, I will keep an eye out for any activity."

"It may not happen, but it very well could, and it's better to be prepared than not."

* * *

><p>Mos Eisley was one of the most disgusting cities, Anakin had decided by the time he finally had paid for the docking and returned the rental speeder. There were many good things about being back on Tatooine, but dealing with the city low-life was not one of them.<p>

When he entered the ship, he walked around the entire layout, checking every room, closet and storage compartment. He wouldn't put it past any thief to break in and steal something, or the assassin to fig the ship to explode. But everything seemed fine. All of Padme's things seemed to still be there, but there were so many of them, that it was hard for him to tell. All the equipment was in its rightful place, and R2 was powered down in the corner.

As he lifted off above the city and headed in the direction of the Larr's farm, he looked down at the messages. There were well over 30. He sighed, he had forgotten that this was a diplomat's ship. It was going to pick up everything, and sorting through them all was not something he felt like doing.

As he spotted the farm in the distance, R2 came beeping into the room.

"Hey," He said to the droid. "Everything go alright while I was gone."

The droid let out a long stream of beeps that Anakin seemed to understand.

"Of course, I'm taking us to my mother's house. We might be staying for a few days."

R2 beeped once again in response.

After they had landed, Anakin stood and faced the messages warily. "Hey R2, you want to do me a favor?"

The droid seemed eager to oblige.

"Can you go through these messages? See if there is anything that I should be aware of. Anything from the council or any other Jedi emergencies. Thanks."

* * *

><p>It was about a half an hour after he had come back into the house when R2 came bursting in beeping in a fashion that was almost panicked. He was standing with the rest of his family in the room with his mother. Shmi and cliegg were talking quietly, and Anakin was looking forward to a good nights sleep after the long day spent in the sun with Owen. As R2 came flying through the door with 3PO following close behind ranting about rude astrodroids that didn't know proper manners about entering someone's home, the entire family jumped.<p>

The long stream of beeps and twirps was not understood by anyone except Anakin who jumped to his feet looking very awake and concerned.

"Obi? An emergency transmission? When?" He was kicking himself, he should have thought to have the ship nearby just incase something like this happened. As he dashed out to the ship to relay the message with R2 at his side, Anakin began to worry again. From the description R2 gave, it sounded serious. He had come to Tatooine to save his mother, but now was he about to loose Obi? If the price for his mother's life was Obi's, he honestly didn't know which one he would have chosen.

But that didn't matter anymore, now it was a race against time. He had arrived on time for his mother, but he no way of knowing that he would arrive in time to save Obi as well.

**AN: I hope it was worth the wait!**

**I had someone request some darker chapters, i'm not really a dark kind of person, but the clone wars are coming, so I would expect that some of that might be kind of dark. **

**Also, I have never written action scenes before, and in the next couple of chapters there should be a few fight scenes, So that will be difficult, but I will do my best. I have also never read any of the books before, or seen the TV show. All I know is from the movies and from what I'v gathered reading Fanfics, so im not really quite sure what i will include from the Clone Wars. I know how the next chapter will go, and I know how it will end, it's the between chapters that i'm not sure. If anyone has any suggestions on battles to include or such, I will gladly receive them. :) **

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Ok! Here it is! Sorry its shorter than usual. I figured this was a good place to cut it before we get to the big exciting-action scene. warning, this is not a chapter for Padme lovers-at all! She may be a little out of Character, but I can see her throwing a fit if she didn't get her way. She does it a couple times in the movie, only not to this extreme because in the movie she always eventually gets her way. I have decided that in my story Padme doesnt always get to have exactly what she wants! :)**

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers! Harteramo, QueenRexKenobi124, Vain x life Poetess, Twilitefan, Lunary, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, RFK22, and HermioneandMarcus!**

Drumming his fingers on the control board, he observed the planet with distain, feeling out with the force trying to decide where to land. This planet, Geonosis, didn't look much more pleasant than Tatooine, at least from this distance.

Finally able to narrow his search down to a small portion of the planet, he decided to take his ship down for a landing. His brain was a mess of different emotions. He knew the council was going to have a fit over him coming, they would take great issue with him going to Tatooine, then leaving the senator behind.

He snorted. The Senator. Annoying as she was, he was surprised how much she managed to get on his nerves.

As much as she complained about her safety being threatened, she did have a longing to run straight into the thick of danger. As he expected she had not taken lightly to his idea of leaving her behind, because there was absolutely no way he was dragging a whining, control-freak senator along. Plus then he would have to follow her around the entire time trying to keep her from doing something stupid, which was the last thing he really wanted to be doing.

He couldn't help but snigger slightly at their last argument before he had left.

_"Where are you going?" She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, looking more angry than he had ever seen her._

_He glanced up, then turned back to Beru, taking the small pack of food she had graciously packed for him. "Thank you" He murmured, then turned to face the fight he knew was coming. He decided to be truthful, but short. "To Geonosis."_

_"Why on Hoth would you want to go there?" She said tightly. He could tell from her voice that she was trying to keep a lid on her temper, but it was proving difficult._

_"Obi is in danger. I must go to her." He said simply._

_"Excuse Me?" She said dangerously._

_"You heard me."_

_"Yes, I heard you. I just didn't believe it." Her voice was shaking now, nearing the braking point._

_"She needs help, and as far as I know, I am the nearest Jedi to her." He was trying to stay calm, the last thing he needed now was for his blood pressure to rise, but surprisingly, he wasn't finding staying calm too difficult._

_"Your Duty is to ME!" Finally loosing her cool on the last word._

_"She needs help." He repeated. "You are quite safe here as we have discussed before."_

_"Oh yes!" She let out an angry fake-hysterical laugh "You simply must go to her! Its not as if she is a knight!"_

_Taking a deep breath "Sarcasm does not become you, Senator." He said, marveling the fact that he was being the calm one. Usually he was the one to fly off the handle and start screaming. He did have to admit that he was sort of enjoying the switch._

_"You are supposed to protecting me! ME! Not some girl on a distant planet that is supposed to be able to protect herself!" She began flinging her arms around to emphasize her point. Anakin noticed her face was starting to turn red._

_Anakin was torn between amusement and annoyed frustration. To stop himself from saying something he would later regret, he decide to just ignore her. He pushed his way past her into the hall._

_Owen was waiting at the door. As he passed, Anakin leaned in and whispered, "Disable the speeder or something. Whatever you do, don't let her leave." Owen nodded in understanding to his brother._

_He passed the room his mother was staying in, and he paused at the door. She smiled a sad yet understanding smile. Similar to the one she wore when he left home the first time, however this time he was determined that he would return, and not only for the senator's sake. Cliegg came forward and muttered, "Be careful son." _

_Anakin couldn't help but smile, "Yes sir, Just as always."_

_Then he walked out of the house towards the Nabooian Cruiser that was parked next to the house, shimmering magnificently in the bright sunlight._

_"Wait!" A shriek cut through the quiet, hot breeze. Padme Amidala came tearing out of the house behind him, Owen desperately trying to grab her arms to stop her following Anakin. "Where are you going?"_

_Highly annoyed he turned to her. "We have already been through this. I am commandeering your ship as politely as possible and I am going to Geonosis."_

_"Not without me, you aren't!" She struggled towards him, but Owen had managed to catch up to her and had grabbed her arm._

_This actually made him laugh. the sound of his laughter stopped her struggling for a moment. "What's this? I though that you were too frightened about your safety to do anything even a little dangerous? Seems your fears have changed." She flushed deep red. "I assure you senator, that this mission is going to be very dangerous. I'm afraid that I must insist that you stay behind. For your own safety of course." She would have had to be a complete idiot to miss the mocking tone of voice that he used, and it seemed that she did posses a that little intelligence. She was bright red and shaking in rage._

_"Apprentice Skywalker! You have forgotten your place! Your place is here! Protecting me!" She shrieked, knocking Owen back, and rushing after him again. Anakin was strongly reminded of an angry Corillian Lake Goose, and had to stop himself form bursting out laughing again._

_Anakin boarded the ship and turned to face the storming Senator. "Well, I really never was one for rules."_

_Owen and Beru both rushed forward together, and were able to stop her in her tracks. Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to board the ship with the Jedi, she screamed, "Your Jedi Council will here about this!" _

_"I'm sure they will." He looked over his shoulder to see R2 starting the ship._

_"You'll regret this when your tried for abandoning your charge!" She screamed from behind the barricade of Owen and Beru._

_"No, No. I really don't think I will." Then he boarded and shut the door._

He might sort of regret his mocking the senator. She was sure to make life utterly difficult for him once he returned for her. He was certain she would take great pleasure in telling the council, with great detail, of every one of her afflictions under Anakins protection. He thought bitterly of all the things she could say, and then even more bitterly of all the reactions he was sure the council could come out with. He cringed as he thought of the number of hours of meditation that he was sure to be assigned.

Well, at least she could take credit for going to Tatooine. It was a small comfort, but at least there was one.

However hard life would be for him in the upcoming months, he still couldn't bring himself to regret coming to Obi's aid. He could remember his mother a very long time ago telling him that loving someone meant that you would give yourself before you ever saw that person hurt. It was one of the few things he had learned form his mother that still stuck with him. The Jedi could never replace that lesson in his heart. And he was quite sure he loved Obi, in fact he thought it quite possible that he was in love with her.

He wished he had his mother to give him advice on what to do. In all there talking, they had never actually addressed his love. They had talked of it, but had not discussed it in depth. This was a matter he really wanted his mother's wisdom on. He would be sure to ask her when he returned.

He landed the ship with ease. No one was around. How odd.

His anxiety level soared. Where was Obi?

He looked around, there were several buildings, but all seemed to be deserted. The brown wilderness was barren. He felt out with the force. Obi was near, he could feel it. As he started forward, there was a warble from behind him. "Stay with the ship R2"

Anakin headed down into the nearest door. Following a long passageway, he came into a large factory. Standing on an overlook, watching huge machines carrying lava and dozens of working locals and droids build things. Then he realized what they were building. Droids. Thousands upon thousands of droids. And all of them armed with blasters.

He swallowed the fear that instantly rose up in his throat. He didn't know why they were building these things, or who was doing it. Whoever it was would be in big trouble with the council and the republic, because he was certain that this was not authorized. But none of this was his concern right now. Right now he had to find Obi. She was his main concern.

"Hands up Jedi!"

Startled, Anakin spun around. Whipping out his saber and instantly hacking down the two creatures who had come up behind him. He instantly regretted it The could have led him to Obi, however he had no intention of being captured.

The sound of his saber drew everyone in the near areas attention to him. Angry at himself for letting himself be startled, he jumped down onto one of the moving platforms, then down onto one of the production lines.

Crashing through semi-completed droids, he swerved around the Geonosians, managing to avoid capture. He was starting to feel fairly confident in his ability to escape when the chase ended.

He wasn't quite sure what happened, but in a matter of seconds he found himself face down on the ground, surrounded by far too many beings and droids. His lightsaber on the floor several feet away. He briefly considered calling it to his hand until he felt the blaster on the back of his neck. Groaning in defeat, he allowed himself to be yanked to his feet and led out of the room.

However his heart soared when he heard someone behind him say. "Put him in the arena with the other Jedi. They can go together. Twice the entertainment."

He didn't care what the arena was, but it didn't matter. He was going to Obi.

**AN:Wasn't as exciting as the movie, but with only him, I figured it wouldn't be as crazy. The next chapter should be the exciting, action-packed one! Stay-tuned!**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Here it is! Sorry for the long wait. Im out of school now, and surprisingly that actually doesn't give me much extra time. I know this chapter is short, I am finding that writing action scenes are not my favorite thing to do. I had a really hard time with this chapter, and im afraid the next few will just be worse. But I will push though, and hopefully it will make me a better writer! :)**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers in the last chapter!**

**Lunary, sci fi sammy, twilitefan, Nausicaa of the Spirits, HermioneandMarcus, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, Lovegranted, and RFK22! **

Anakin pulled and twisted, fighting against the restraints that were binding his arms together. They were force resistant bindings. He had been loaded onto some sort of chariot and was currently behind a huge set of closed doors. The small room he was in was dark, with only a beam of light shining in from whatever was outside the doors. He could hear the chaos and ruckus of an extremely large crowd on the other side of the door. He didn't like the feeling he was getting. Whatever they had planned for him wouldn't be pleasant.

The only thing that was keeping him from jumping the few surrounding guards and knocking them out with the force, was that he knew the Obi was somewhere on the other side of those doors. And, of course, the fact that he would probably die in such an impulsive rash act like that helped as well.

So he waited, pulling against his bound hands nervously.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of just listening to the roar of the unknown crowd on the other side of those doors, they cracked open. Trying to breathe normally, Anakin squinted against the sudden burst of bright sunlight.

It was an arena. The walls were high, and they were completely surrounded. This was going to make escape extremely difficult. The stands were filled to the max with thousands of creatures of all types.

Understanding suddenly filled Anakin. He had known that not all systems were friendly to the Jedi, this must be one of them, and so they had decided to put on a show, most likely a show to display his bloody, painful death. It was entertainment.

Swallowing his disgust, he focused on what was going on at the center of the arena. He sensed her before he could clearly make out her face. Her annoyance was fairly obvious through the force, even with her normally exceptional emotion control.

There were two tall stone pillars in the middle of the arena, and Obi was bound to one of them, her hands above her head.

Relief at seeing her filled Anakin. He knew they were in a slightly sticky situation, but they weren't dead yet, and that was all that mattered.

The hovering chariot slowly came around and stopped in front of the empty pole. Obi watched Anakin with a look of shock and annoyance. Her face clearly spelled out the fact that she thought he was an idiot for being here.

"I was beginning to wonder if you even got my message." She said with mild interest as she watched Anakin get chained to the pole.

Feeling slightly indignant, but still mostly just relieved that she was ok, he responded "I re-transmitted the message, just like you asked."

She nodded raising her eyebrows, waiting for the kicker. He sighed.

"Then I decided to come and rescue you." Feeling slightly humiliated, he still looked her in the eye.

Looking up at her bindings she snapped, "Good Job" He didn't respond, he didn't want to fight with her, not now. She sighed. "And the senator?"

Anakin swallowed, not really wanting to explain what exactly he had done with her, or where she was, he decided that a half truth was probably the best. "She's safe."

Giving him a look that told him she knew he was hiding something. Most likely something that would get him into trouble, she opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment the crowd roared even louder than it had before. Pulling both of their attentions to the grand balcony where the leaders would sit.

She glared at the people standing high above them. Wondering just who it was that was up there, he squinted, but couldn't make out who it was, or if he was supposed to recognize them. Obi certainly did.

The crowd went quiet as one of the local leaders began to speak. Anakin wished he knew more about the languages of the galaxy, but quickly stopped worrying about what humiliating things the leaders were propagandizing about the Jedi when he heard the crashing and clanging of metal door opening.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered as a large six-legged creature with sharp spikes came running out. Obi just snorted in response.

Another door was opened, and this time a large animal with a dangerous looking horn came stampeding out, obviously looking for something to crush. One for each of them.

Worriedly he looked at Obi, but she was focused on the green creature in front of her. Deciding that there wasn't anything he could do to help her right now, and she wouldn't want it even if he could, he turned back to his creature. Just in time to see the large thing come running at the pole, head down, with every intention clear of impaling Anakin on the end of that large, painful-looking horn.

It was instinct, he jumped. Flipping through the air, he suddenly found himself sitting on the things back. He swore loudly in his head before his instincts, from years of Jedi training took over. This thing, whatever it was did not like having Anakin on its back, and was determined to get him off.

He wrapped the chain around the things horn. The creature yanked back, snapping the chains connection to the pole. It turned and began to run, trying to throw Anakin off its back. Anakin braced himself and reached down, grabbing the other end of the chain._  
><em>

He pulled on the chain, the creature turned. Left. right. Yes! He was so busy celebrating his accomplishment that the creature made a sudden jerky movement and succeeded in dumping Anakin off its back. Still bound to the chain, he was dragged along on the ground as the took off running.

When the thing finally stopped running, Anakin shakily pulled himself to his feet, coughing up dust and shaking the dirt out of his hair, he began to cautiously walk towards the thing, desperately sending out soothing vibes through the force. he had made it this far, he wasn't going to die by some stupid creature with a horn that he didn't even know the name of.

It was working. Feeling extremely relieved he glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Obi avoid being crushed by the falling stone pole. In alarm he turned back to the creature, Obi needed help. Grabbing the chain he swung it around the creature's neck, he jumped, once again, onto its back.

The creature roared in annoyance as Anakin directed it to where Obi was fighting off the overgrown insect-looking thing. She had managed to get a hold of one of the spears that the workers had been using.

Tossing it through the air, Anakin was impressed with her aim when it hit the creature in one of its joints. Screaming in pain, the creature grabbed the spear with its mouth and snapped it in half. Obi backed away, now unprotected. Anakin willed his mount to go faster.

His panic was quickly soothed as Obi spotted him and took off running towards him. He sighed in relief as she jumped up onto the creature's back behind him.

"You alright?" He asked, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach from her hands on his waist.

"Fine." She gasped, attempting to catch her breath, "I'm fine, just go."

He nodded in agreement, forcing the creature to run towards one of the open metal doors that the creatures had come in earlier.

However, as they approached, they found their way blocked.

"Dooku." Obi muttered glaring at the destroyer droids blocking their path to freedom.

Anakin felt as though he should recognize that name from somewhere, as though he should know who that was, but was presently more concerned by the fact that neither of them had a lightsaber, or way armed in any way at all.

They were surrounded. Anakin couldn't see any way that they could survive this. Obi was tense, he could feel that she had come to the same conclusion that he had. That moment Anakin came to the decision that he would protect Obi for as long as he could. They could shoot him as much as they liked, but they wouldn't touch her, not while he was still breathing.

Suddenly the sound of lightsabers joined the roaring of the crowd. They both looked up in amazement. Hundreds of Jedi had come to their rescue.

Anakin really wasn't quite sure how it happened, but one moment he was riding into the thick of the battle with Obi's arms wrapped around him. She was screaming at him to slow down, that she was going to slip off and they were both going to get shot, but Anakin was never one to shy away from a fight, besides, he liked having her arms wrapped around him. Then the next moment he had been thrown a lightsaber and was on the ground fighting back to back with Obi.

There were droids, so many droids, and from what he had seen in the factory before he had been captured and put in the arena, there were plenty more that could keep coming. And keep coming they did.

He glanced over as Obi sliced several droids in half. He grinned, yes, this was the best part of being a Jedi. He was in his element.

Anakin lost tract of how many droids he had dismembered or how much time had passed as he got into the battle. it was only Obi's cry of pain that pulled him back to the reality of the fighting.

It was the creature with the horn. Obi was laying on the ground, obviously having just been trampled. Her lightsaber had fallen from he hand and was lying several feet away. Completely forgetting about the droids in front of him, he turned and ran to her defense. As the ugly creature reared its head, letting out a roar, then charged, Anakin raised his lightsaber. At the last possible moment, Anakin lept out of the way and sliced the bottom of its neck. Letting out one last roar, it fell to the ground dead in between Obi and himself.

As he observed its dead body he suddenly remembered that the creature was called a reek. Sighing he dashed over to Obi. She was pulling herself to her feet, lightsaber in her hand.

"Obi." He called dashing over to her.

"Anakin, " She said, "I" she gasped, holding her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked slightly panicked, a dozen different reasons for her pain flying through his head.

She gave him a look of exasperation but also something that flickered quickly then disappeared, something that made his stomach flip.

"Yes." She said finally "just got the wind knocked out of me. I'm fine,"

He nodded in immense relief.

"Thank you." She said. Her eyes were wide and a mix of colors, a mash of grey and deep blue. Even the dirt and blood smeared across her face couldn't mask their beauty.

At that moment, yet another hundred or so droids came marching into the arena. And even though it was obvious by now that the Jedi were vastly outnumbered and they were most likely all going to die, he couldn't help but grin broadly at her praise. And as hard as he tried he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

**AN: Once again, sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I expect the next one to be somewhat lengthy :)**

**Don't worry, the big confrontation is still coming!**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**An:Ok, I honestly have no idea how long its been since I last updated. I usually loose track of time during the summer, so I'm sorry if its been forever. **

**Thanks to my reviewers on the last chapter, I truly appreciate you guys! Vain x Life Poetess, Lunary, Sci fi sammy, twilitefan, RFK22, HermioneandMarcus, Whitetiegerwolf, and Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay!**

He still was having trouble comprehending it. 'Clones? Did clones actually exist? Well obviously they exist, there are dozens of them right in front of him.' In fact, he had always known that they existed, but weren't they illegal?

He shook his head. It didn't really matter. The Jedi council obviously knew and would get it all straightened out, or whatever it was that they did. Plus, He really didn't want to be questioning the appearance of the beings that had saved his life and Obi's life and basically the entire future of the Jedi order.

He tightened his grip on the transport as it took off into the air. Next to him Obi stood gripping the support structures just as firmly as he was. There was a blast from their side, they both clung tightly to keep from being thrown off the side of the transport and tumbling dozens of feet below to the sand.

Taking a spare blaster offered by one of the clones he began to shoot the droids that had taken it upon themselves to follow them.

"Follow Him!" Obi shouted to the clone driving the transport, pointing into the distance where Anakin could vaguely make out the form of Dooku.

Anakin narrowed his eyes at the form. He could now remember where he had heard that name before, He was a Jedi, or a former Jedi. Although, by now it appeared that he was a little bit more antagonistic than the neutrality he had originally claimed. He was the Jedi that many masters used as an example for younglings as to why becoming attached to material things and wealth was bad. But more than that, he had been Master Qui-Gon's Master and Master Yoda's Padawan. If anything, Anankin knew of him because he was one of his master's biggest disappointments. And also cause of a good portion of the grief that Master Yoda desperately tried to hide from his current student.

Never mind the fact that Dooku had, less than a standard hour ago, sentenced Obi and himself to death by means of entertainment, Anakin would still wanted to personally make sure that man faced the consequences of his actions, preferably with a lightsaber. He quickly squashed that thought out of his head, as it was what Yoda would deem 'Unnecessary, unhealthy, and useful it is not.'

He glanced at Obi as they both jumped to the ground and continued their chase on foot into one of the many buildings. Watching Obi getting trampled had effected Anakin more than he was comfortable admitting. He knew she was a good swordsman, one of the best in the order, but she was smaller. Physically, she could never hold herself against most male swordsmen if it came down to brute strength. She was smart, he knew that she was careful at always putting herself in a position where it would never come to that, but he still worried.

Dooku had already proven himself to be extremely selfish and very capable of graphic murder. If he even came close to touching Obi or hurting her in any way, all Jedi teachings were out the window. He would make sure that man would never forget the name Anakin Skywalker.

Determined to fight stronger than he ever had before and to do all in his power to prevent further damage to his partner, they entered the larger more open section of the building side by side. He lit his saber, prepared to battle.

Initially, he was focused positively. But then, in typical Skywalker fashion, he lost control very quickly. In his desperate attempt to keep Obi from engaging in battle, he lost his head completely and dashed forward.

Completely ignoring Obi's command of "We have to take him together," and seconds later her scream of "Anakin NO!" He found that he had not only not protected Obi, but had managed to leave her completely alone in a battle that they couldn't possibly win. Stupidly and foolishly he ran forward, believing that he was strong enough to take their enemy alone.

Dooku was prepared, Anakin was not. Bright blue electric currents shot out of Dooku's fingertips.

It was instantaneous and painful. Electric currents rolled from head to toe, frying and shocking every inch of him. Not expecting such an attack, he found himself flying through the air and smashed against the stone wall, falling into a painful heap on the floor.

He wasn't quite sure how long he lay there, trying desperately to gain his bearings. He could make out the blurry images of two people fighting, their lightsabers were glowing vividly in his confused brain. He tried to steady himself, but the currents of dark energy continued to flow through him and zap each and every nerve. The pain was fading slowly, but he was needed now. Shakily he pulled himself to his feet, his body screaming in agony, protesting his movements.

His brain was still slightly fuzzy, and he knew that later he was going to have a massive headache, the throbbing was already beginning. He knew one thing. He had to get to that fight, he knew he was needed, but for some odd reason, he couldn't force his feet to move. Panic began to rise in him. He was needed! Now! But he couldn't move.

It was the cry of pain that forced him into overdrive. He recognized the voice instantly. It was a cry of pain that would echo again and again in his nightmares for the next several years of the upcoming war. Obi was in danger, grave danger. He looked up. His blurry vision was becoming clearer by the second, and he was just able to make out the tall male figure with his arms raised above his head, ready to strike. Ready to kill. It was the raised red glowing saber that clicked in Anakin's mind. Panic surged through him, but this time it was supported by the force.

He flew through the air and landed in between Obi and Dooku at the very last second to block his killing blow.

Rage burned through him. He lost track of everything. Every lesson on form and strategy that he had ever learned in classes or from his Master were gone. He fought viciously, like a madman. Somewhere in the back of his brain he knew that this pure rage would get him absolutely nowhere, but the pure emotion overruled every good instinct he had. It was something he would very quickly come to regret. A lesson he would never forget.

He had already experienced more pain in this battle than he had ever felt in his life. His body still shaking from the unexpected extreme electrocution. He swung his blade, missing Dooku by inches as the man moved aside. Anakin leapt forward, spotting an opening in Dooku's defense, but Dooku had expected it, and took the moment of surprise when Anakin was undefended.

Anakin screamed in pain as a white hot burning blade sliced through his arm, bone and all, as easily as it was water. He fell to the ground, unaware of what was going on around him. All he knew was the pain in his arm.

A Small hand reached down and grabbed his shoulder. It was then that he noticed that he had fallen against Obi's legs. She too was on the ground with a gigantic gash in her thigh.

Slightly confused as to what was going on, he looked up at her. Her eyes were wide and horrified. There depths were a mixture stormy grays. Not knowing what to say, or even think, or feel he simply stared at her, then slowly looked down at his arm, or where there used to be an arm.

He felt her small hand snaked into his now only hand and she squeezed it comfort. Normally this small action would be enough to send him over the moon with excitement, but now, he was in shock, he was numb. He didn't know what to feel. Some part of him that was still making sense knew that some things would never be the same. He was pulled out of his horrified stupor by a loud creaking and groaning from above.

He looked, alarmed, just in time to see his Master stop a giant piece of metal from crushing the two of them. Immense relief filled him at seeing his Master. Everything would be fine now. Even as Dooku escaped onto a transport, some of the panic and horror of the battle that had filled him since he had heard the message from Obi left him. And even though he knew that Master Yoda was going to have a few choice words about Anakin's recent inappropriate behavior, he couldn't help but let out a cry of relief and happiness as he struggled to sit up and his ancient master limped quickly to their sides.

The next hour was a blur to Anakin. The medics had been called and they quickly came. They took a quick inventory of Obi's injuries but their main Priority was him. He was quickly given bacta and pain killers then loaded onto a transport headed out to the closest medical center. Obi and Master Yoda stayed close to him the entire time, for this he was immensely grateful.

* * *

><p>Anakin stared down at his arm. It was no more than a stump now. He had been informed that he would be able to get a prosthetic replacement, but that wouldn't happen until he went back to Coruscaunt. Until then he would have to function with only one arm, and Anakin had a nasty feeling that he wouldn't be returning directly to Coruscaunt for quite some time.<p>

He sighed, bored and slightly depressed. It had been two days since the battle with Dooku. He had gotten over the worse part of his shock. But it was still disconcerting to have something as substantial as an arm suddenly missing. It had happened a couple of times that on instinct he had tried to reach out and grab something to realize that he couldn't do that anymore, and then there were the phantom pains. But he supposed he was grateful that he was still alive.

In the past few days he had seen several other Jedi who had also come in for treatment. There were a few others who had come in with missing limbs or extremely serious injuries. From overheard conversations he had been able to gather that the had lost quite a few Jedi in the Battle of Geonesis, as it had been dubbed. There were rumors of Uprisings, or plots, deception. Anakin put very little stock in gossip, knowing probably very little of it was even based in fact, but in this case all the stories seemed to be based around the one big fact that Anakin was still having trouble accepting. They were at war.

Civil war with the separatists.

They had droids, thousands. The republic had clones, thousands. It was pointing towards being a very bloody and difficult war. The gossiping Jedi and Medics spoke of the war with interest and excitement. And although Anakin knew that a good fight was usually exciting to him, and probably would be in the future as well, right now, all he could feel was a deep current of dread. Although with his recently acquired ailment, his mood was hardly surprising.

Because of all the sudden dramatic political and social changes, Anakin hadn't seen his Master since he had arrived. Not that he blamed him, he was certain that his master was stressed beyond belief with the current political climate. And he was also relieved that hadn't had the showdown that was certain to come yet. He was going to get it for a number of things, namely being stupid and rash, not that was all that unexpected coming from him. Although, it would come, and when it did, it wouldn't be pretty.

He was beginning to wonder when he was going to be let out of this 'prison' when the door slid open. He sat up and beamed at her as Obi limped in. He hadn't seen her in two days. He was beyond happy that she was alright.

She smiled at him hesitantly. Standing by the side of his bed, she asked. "How are you doing" Her eyes flicked to where his arm used to be, but then went quickly back to his own. He noticed her eyes where still gray. She was still very upset about something.

"I'm doing...good." He said nodding. "It's not pleasant, but I guess it could be a lot worse. Just going to have to reteach myself how to saberfight with a prosthetic." He let out a hollow chuckle. One that she didn't return.

Frowning she reached down and grabbed his hand. "You know you don't have to do it yourself. There are plenty of people who are more than willing to help you."

He swallowed the appreciative lump in his throat. "Yeah," He forced out "I know."

He looked up at her from where he was laying. Her gray eyes locked with his and for a moment his mind went blank of all thought except the fact of how sad and tired her eyes looked, as though she hadn't slept in several days, but how, even then, she still was one of the most beautiful people he had ever laid eyes on.

She started and turned to dig through the bag she had brought in with her. Anakin looked away in slight embarrassment, but mostly disappointment. Obi would never feel comfortable admitting any feelings that she possessed of that nature, at least not now. But now he knew that he wasn't the only one who was having serious issues with the rising conflict within the galaxy.

"Here." She said handing him a folded Jedi robe and tunic. "Change. I'm here to get you."

In eagerness, he jumped up. Grinning broadly at the prospect of finally getting to leave he grabbed the offered clothes and quickly went into the blocked off hospital fresher and began to change as best he could with one arm.

"If you need help, Just let me know." She called to him through the fabric dividers.

"Alright." he replied, hoping that he wouldn't have to actually ask for help, mortified at the very thought. After a few minutes of struggling with his clothing, he broke the awkward silence that had fallen in the room. "Where are we going? Coruscaunt?"

There was another moment of awkward silence. As Anakin finally managed to get his pants on with one arm and deciding that there was no way he could get the complicated Tunic on by himself, she answered slowly. "No...We're going... to Tatooine."

Feeling suddenly very sheepish and embarrassed, he came out. "Oh."

She held out her hand and he gave her the tunic. She began to help him put it on. "You disobeyed orders. Direct orders."

Not sure if she was referring to leaving Naboo, leaving Senator Amidala on Tatooine, or rushing ahead in battle, He remained silent.

She didn't continue. Making sure his tunic was on straight then turned and looked at him in the eye, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, waiting for him to respond.

"I did what I thought was best." He spoke quietly, knowing that this was not going to be an acceptable answer.

"For who, Anakin? Tell me that." She spoke angrily, voice slightly raised.

Knowing that this was not going to end well for him no matter what he said, he answered. "For everyone."

"Everyone?" She said exasperatedly. "There is no such thing. You know that as well as anyone." Her voice had now risen slightly, not enough to be considered yelling, but it was still loud enough. "Sometimes you have to choose-"

"Not always!" He cut in. "Sometimes there are two people who are equally important, and you can defend both!"

"You can't do everything Anakin!" She cried out.

"I can try!" He responded angrily.

"Then something or someone is going to be left behind or broken or killed." In frustration she groaned, closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair. "I'm not saying other things aren't important, but sometimes other things are _more_ important. Someone has to make that decision, and when you have direct orders-"

"And if I don't agree with those orders?" He shouted angrily.

"Not everyone will always agree! that is why there are people in charge. Sometimes it's a hard choice, and sometimes you wont agree with it, but we have to rely on each other. We have to know that you are going to be there to support us. If you are told be at a certain place at a certain time, we have to know that you will be there. When you don't follow orders, you are unreliable and most likely someone will get hurt. There are lives at stake here."

"You think I don't know that? sometimes someone will get hurt if I don't disobey orders!"

"You don't know that Anakin! No one does! I don't care how many visions someone claims to have of the future, no one, NO ONE! Knows for certain what the future holds." She snapped at him.

Feeling as though this was a direct attack on him and his dreams, he shouted. "They came true! That's why I was one Tatooine! To see my mother. The only reason my mother isn't dead right now is because I was there to save her."

She was silent for a moment and he felt a moment of triumph, but it was short lived.

When she spoke it was in her usual calm tones, only a small waver behind the words showed how truly upset she was. "You had a Duty Anakin. Then you abandoned that duty without a second thought! You completely abandoned your duty as a Jedi protector. You knew that when you joined the Jedi it would be difficult. You knew this life was hard, you knew that sometimes we have to give up personal feelings, connections."

"Attachments." He said bitterly.

"Yes and No, Anakin. Attachments are fine, but not when they become so important to you that you abandon your job. Your a Jedi, Anakin. That means you serve the republic and the council first, everything else falls behind it. Sometimes you don't know the entire story. There are other factors at play besides just you."

"I know that." He said bitterly. "I do my best to serve the Republic in the best way that I can."

She sighed and picked up his utility belt. Seeing that he wouldn't be able to do it himself, she helped him strap it on, then handed him his cloak.

"Anakin, you are a very passionate, good person. And I know you can do a lot of good for the galaxy, but that won't happen if you don't get your priorities in order. Unless it is direct from the force, council's orders always come first. You were given an order to protect the senator, and you abandoned her to come for me. While I appreciate the sentiment, I'm not worth it."

He desperately wanted to argue this statement, that the Senator was in no real danger, and she was most certainly worth it, but he dared not push his luck at just this moment.

"Anakin, I don't want to see you hurt again by your impulsiveness and protectiveness. Or anyone else hurt for that matter."

Feeling thoroughly scolded, he still couldn't bring himself to regret coming for her. He could see her points, but he was unwilling to feel ashamed about not leaving her to be fed to animals all be herself on a distant planet. However, he could see what she was trying to say, and he knew that he was going to have to step up his game to get the council's trust back.

"Come on. The transport is waiting."

As they exited the room, Anakin stomach twisted unpleasantly at the sight of Master Yoda. Obi nodded to the small master then continued on to the transport. Anakin stopped to face his Master feeling slightly sick and ashamed. Facing Obi was one thing, he knew that she would eventually forgive him, but his master was something completely different.

"Heard the conversation I did. Know what you have done wrong, do you?" The little master asked soberly.

"Yes master." Anakin said quietly. Disappointing his master was worse than anything else.

The little green master surveyed him sadly. "Speak on this we will later. Now, a transport to catch we have. Pick up a senator we must. Upset she will be yes?"

Anakin couldn't help it, his lips twitched and he forced back the chuckle. "Yes master."

As they headed for the transport Anakin remembered part of what Obi said _"I don't want to see you hurt again." _Feeling slightly better, he grinned.

**AN: Here it is! Not exactly sure how the conversation between Obi and Ani went... Oh well :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I hope to get the next chapter up sometime next week, before I go on vacation, grandma has surgery, might be moving, ect. life's crazy! If I don't please don't worry if its several weeks before it shows up. I am sorry. I am taking my laptop with me on vacation though, so for the next month my schedule might be a bit off. I just don't know how my life is going to go. But it will be up asap!**

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Here it is! Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers from the last chapter! Anyone who writes knows how much it means! **

**xxxRavensclawxxx, BurnedSpy, HermioneandMarcus, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, La'ienth, Lord Alstreim, RFK22, and WhiteTigerwolf! Thanks so much! **

It was a surreal experience to Anakin, sitting in the cockpit of the Nabooian Senator's ship with this particular group of people. It was as though the past standard hour he had been floating and know was suddenly coming back down to land, and the landing was quite painful. He was just beginning to feel the reality of what exactly was happening.

The first reminder, and the most obviously painful one, was the fact that they were sitting in the Senator's ship. It was a nasty constant reminder of his slightly rude departure and his parting words to the Senator. He was absolutely certain that the Senator known on many worlds for her honest and demanding speeches and lack of tack would have no issue describing in detail every single of Anakin's many faults to the Head Council Master, who also happened to be his personal master.

The next most obvious reminder were the people he was being forced to sit in the cockpit with. Obi sat at the controls, and from the way she drummed her fingers on the edge of her seat, Anakin knew that she was still in a foul mood from earlier. Every time she would push a button with unnecessary force or slammed a switch Anakin would twitch involuntarily. He wasn't afraid of her, or at least afraid that she would attack him. However, he knew that she had a temper that she had learned to reign in during her Jedi training. He had once overheard a conversation between his master and Master Windu, years ago just after Master Jinn had died, about his concern over her lack of emotional control. He knew that it had gotten better in the past years, He knew Master Windu would have never let her take her trials unless he was perfectly happy with her control. Control worthy of a Jedi. But, every jerky, angry movement was a reminder of her earlier rant and still boiling anger and annoyance. He knew she would eventually forgive him, but it may not be for awhile.

Then there was Master Yoda. The little green master was seated behind him. Anakin could feel the council member watching the back of his head. He sat as still as he possibly could, trying to ignore the Master behind him. It was made incredibly difficult as Yoda began to hum quietly to himself like he occasionally did when he was waiting for his Padawan to come to some obtuse conclusion or guilt trip him into something. He wasn't quite sure what the conclusion was that he was supposed to be coming to, if there was one, and that made him nervous. He was still awaiting the confrontation that was eminent. He was certain that it would be an unpleasant experience for all involved. Master Yoda had given him the slight warning and knowledge of his disapproval, but he knew there would be more. Much more, and Anakin was anxious to put it off as long as possible. As Yoda continued to tap his glimmer stick lightly and hum, the part of Anakin that would always be a nine year old Padawan trembled. On the inside, Anakin had fallen to the floor, beggin for his masters forgiveness. But the nineteen-year-old Anakin was stubbornly sitting there. Refusing to budge. He knew it would be easier to get it over now...but still.

Anakin was jerked out of inner conflicts by A burst of Anger from Obi. She banged her hand on the consul. "NO! Override!." Apparently the last time Anakin had left the ship, it had gone into lockdown, only someone who had the correct password could fly the ship to any destination that they wished. It was a saftey put into place after the death threats against the Senator had started. To prevent anyone unfriendly from kidnapping the Senator in her own ship. Before, R2 had unlocked the ships security, but as he had left R2 back on Tatooine, they were in somewhat of a fix.

She began typing into the controls. "Override autopilot. We don't want to go to Naboo. Destination Tatooine."

"Patience, young one." Master Yoda spoke up soothingly.

She took a big breath and hung her head in embarrassment. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry."

Yoda chuckled quietly. "Alright it is. Occasionally lose control we all do. Padawan, try if you will?"

It took a few seconds for Anakin to realize that Yoda was speaking to him. "Oh! yes of course." He stood hastily. Eager to do anything that would get him on his master's good side. As he rushed to the controls, Obi stood muttering something about getting a drink and she left the room.

Alone in the room with his master, Anakin focused all his energies on rewriting the basic commands of the ships computer, something that was in his area of expertise. He desperately tried to ignore the little master behind him, but with Obi gone, ignoring him was proving to be much more difficult. Finally, he couldn't take the tension anymore.

"Master, I..." He trailed off, not quite sure of what to say. He turned to face his master.

Master Yoda held up one of his clawed hands, silencing Anakins stumbling. "Spoken for now, we already have. know your wrongs, you do. Discuss it in detail we shall, but, not now. Return to Coruscaunt we shall, then we shall discuss."

Anakin nodded slowly then turned back to the controls. A few moments later he heard Obi return.

The first part of the trip to Tatooine was made in silence. Then partway through, Obi and Yoda began to quietly discuss the influence of war on the galaxy and the morality of using the clones. Obi attempted to discuss the Jedi traitor, and tried to get Master Yoda's opinion on the matter, but he stubbornly reffussed to add his opinion, and eventually she let the subject drop. Instead she turned the conversation to battle tactics. Anakin was less that interested in this topic, and therefore didn't pay to much attention to the details of the conversation. He much preferred to know his enemy then just cut down as many of them as possible. Something most Jedi didn't approve of, but he just didn't have the patience for strategy.

Instead he let his mind wander, which turned out to be a poor choice of activity, because about 20 minutes before they landed on Tatooine, Anakin suddenly realized what was happening at that very moment. The realization was sudden and harsh.

Master Yoda was going to the Lars homestead. His mother was going to meet Obi. His two very different lives were crashing together. And he knew that the collision would be messy.

There were so many things that his mother and their family could do that were contrary to the Jedi way of life. There were so many things Master Yoda, or even Obi, could reveal about his life in the Jedi that would cause his mother great grief and worry. He wasn't worried anyone would be rude. The Larrs would at least be civil and the Jedi were always diplomatic, but awkwardness was something he was certain would be abundant. Especially if his mother happened to remember the name of the Jedi girl he had a crush on.

As the ship touched down a short distance from the Larr's home. Anakin desperately tried to calm his racing heart. He was certain his blood pressure had spiked dramatically.

As the door slowly opened and the three of them made their way out into the bright sunlight of the two suns of Tatooine, Anakin spotted a figure running towards them. He recognized the figure as Owen. Behind him, Obi muttered to herself "Same as before, dry and hot." Anakin couldn't help but silently agree with her, Tatooine never changed.

Owen dashed up to them. "Anakin! you're back." He couldn't help but grin at his brother as he bounded up the ramp. "We thought you might not ever come back and then we would be stuck with..." He trailed off looking at Obi who had hoisted several packs onto her back and was still squinting unpleasantly against the harsh sunlight and Master Yoda, who was odd enough in himself. He suddenly reverted back to the shy man whom he had met when he first arrived on Tatooine. "You brought visitors?"

"Yes." Anakin began. He gestured at Obi and then at Yoda. "These are some of my fellow Jedi. Knight Obi Kenobi and Master Yoda." He expected Owen to react at the names, because of the stories he had heard from Anakin in the few days they had spent together, however he had forgotten something extremely important.

Owen nodded in his gruff manner that Anakin now knew hid his shyness and welcomed the two new Jedi. Then he spotted Anakin's arm.

"Anakin! Your Hand!" All shyness pushed aside, Owen rushed forward but stopped abruptly in front of his brother. "What-How?" He looked utterly horrified.

"Oh." Once again Anakin was at a loss of what to say as they all stared at the stump of an arm. He supposed he could just tell the truth, that he had been being stupid. However announcing to his mother that loss of limb was an occupational hazard was probably not the smartest thing to do. Oh no, what would his mother say? He hadn't thought of that. He just stared at Owen as his brain tried to come up with something to sooth his obviously horrified brother. "It's... I've had a bit of an accident."

Owen nodded, seeming to pull himself together. After all, such serious injuries, while not common, where heard of. "You can get it fixed. On Coruscaunt, right? The Jedi, they have good healing, don't they."

"Yes of course. The Jedi have some of the best healing in the galaxy. I'll be fine." Anakin spoke quickly, trying to reasure his brother before he ran off to make a huge deal about it to his mother.

Owen nodded again and then turned to Master Yoda. "Master Jedi sir, the house is this way. Would-"

Behind Anakin, Obi gasped. "Oh, I forgot the medical bag. I'll go get it." As Master Yoda headed off towards the house slowly with Owen and Anakin trailing behind, Obi dashed back up the ramp to the ship.

There was a moment of silence between the brothers, then Owen turned to Anakin smirking. "Obi Kenobi? You do realize your mother is going to have a fit when she realizes who she is. Probably go into hysterics. And your Master?"

Anakin sighed. "Yeah, I realized that on the way here. I just hope it's not too painful...for anyone."

Owen laughed. "It wont be so bad, except maybe for you. Especially when she sees that arm of yours."

Anakin just nodded, pondering what was to come.

Owen continued a moment later as they reached the house and watched Obi coming towards them in the distance. "Well, you certainly know how to make an impact with an entrance. That poor girl isn't going to know what hit her."

* * *

><p>It was later in the evening. Everyone was there, sitting around the table. It was nice. Much more pleasant than Anakin had expected it to be. In fact if you excluded the Senator who was in the corner glaring at her food, Anakin could almost imagine that this was a normal evening of a happy family.<p>

There was his mother who had been so relived to see her son alive, had not caused as big a scene over his arm as he thought she might. She had eagerly welcomed in the elderly Master Yoda, and the two of them genuinely seemed to like each other. She had smiled and chatted with Obi sending a knowing look at Anakin. Not that he had expected any less from his mother. As he watched her pour some more juice for Obi and converse with Cliegg and Yoda, he wondered why he had ever been worried.

Cleigg, Owen, and Beru were pleasant, even if they were starting to get annoyed with all the strangers in and out of their home, they didn't show it.

Master Yoda seemed to be enjoying himself, but Master Yoda was almost always serene and comfortable in his surroundings. Every time they had gone on missions, he was instantly excepted by the peoples that they met. Why had he been so concerned before?

Obi, whom he was discovering was actually somewhat shy, seemed to get along well with Beru. Despite their differences in lifestyle, they seemed to be able to find something to talk about.

The fact that everything was going so smoothly was such a relief to Anakin. Aside from Senator Amidala throwing her silent temper tantrum. Everything was going as well as he hoped it would.

When they had arrived the Senator had gone straight to Yoda, ignoring Anakin and Obi, stating that she had serious complaints that she was going to bring before the Jedi Council that pertained to her treatment while under their protection and then had demanded to be taken home to Naboo instantly.

Anakin had been impressed with his master's conduct. He had remained calm and collected, simply saying the council would be more that willing to hear her complaints and make any compensations she felt was necessary, but only when they had returned to Coruscaunt. She had graciously excepted that answer, however when Master Yoda informed her that they would be staying at least for the night, most likely longer to ensure the ship was in good flying condition and to get the clear from the Jedi temple that the area they would flying through would be safe for the Senators passage, she lost her collected composure.

Then when Obi had taken it upon herself to inform the senator what exactly had occured on Geonosis and that the Galaxy was at war, she had once again demanded to be taken straight to Coruscaunt to continue her duties as Senator. One again they had told her they had to wait. If they were to be attacked, they had to make sure the ship was in prime flying condition. After all, they were at war.

Also they owed the Lars family great thanks, it would be rude to leave so suddenly without expressing that thanks. What ever the reason, Anakin was just grateful for a few more days with his mother and newly discovered family. Who knew if he would ever get to see them again, and if he did, when it would be.

Ever since then she had been sullen, but at least she was silent. It was much worse when she was yelling.

With the knowledge that they would most likely be leaving the next day, Anakin savored every passing moment. It was a comfortable atmosphere. Then his mother turned to Master Yoda.

"Master Jedi, I would to thank you for taking such good care of my son for these past few years. I know how much trouble he can cause sometimes." She smiled at Anakin and he flushed in embarrassment. "He's grown so much."

"Yes," Yoda nodded surveying his apprentice. "Much talent he has. A great Jedi he will become if commit to his studies and the code he does. Done well he has."

"Ani has told me much about his life the temple." She continued. "I do think that you and the Jedi have been a very good influence upon him. However, I do have some questions for you, if you don't mind."

Yoda gestured for her to continue. Anakin sat up straighter. This could go one of two ways, he hoped it would take a turn for the awkward.

Shmi glanced at Anakin, then he saw her eyes flicker to Obi. Anakin's stomach dropped. Oh no. This couldn't be good.

"well, Anakin has told me a lot about his life and the rules they are supposed to follow. I'm afraid I don't quite understand the reasoning behind that rule that says he can't have... How did he phrase it?...oh yes..have attachments."

Yoda leaned forward on his glimmer stick. Anakin was sure this was the question he had heard the most in his nearly 1000 years of life. He was certain that he had an answer ready, he just hoped he wouldn't quote the code at her. His mother would certainly not accept that as an answer.

"Attachments lead to fear. The fear of loss. Fear leads to anger."

Anakin groaned on the inside. This was one of the worse possible ways of explaining it to his mother. Across from him, he noticed that Obi had gone stiff and the Senator had looked up in interest.

"I sort of understand. You don't want the Jedi to become so obsessed with their family that they lose focus on the mission." Her eyes flickered to her son. Anakin flushed once again. This was exactly what he had done. "But, something like that is so rare. Besides not all attachment are bad. Most are very beneficial."

"Beneficial, possibly. However benefits out weigh the risks do they?" Master Yoda, to Anakin's astonishment, actually seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

"Yes, I believe so. There are always risks involved with almost everything. Attachments could give the Jedi something to fight for. I know you work for justice and for peace in the galaxy, but wouldn't having something invested in the galaxy give more inclination to work harder? For example if A Jedi decided to get married - like these two." She gestured to Anakin and Obi.

Anakin's heart skipped a beat. What did his mother think she was doing. If the council found out about his feelings he would be on probation forever. He would never be knighted, stuck doing creche duty for the rest of his miserable life. Poor Obi was flushing worse than he had ever seen her flush before.

"If they had children, they would feel more inclined to protect them. Protect their future, and love them."

Feeling more awkward than he had ever before in his life, Anakin stood. "I think I'm going to go work on the ship." Then when no one protested, he quickly left the room.

He went to the ship, but he didn't work on the engine parts he had been messing with earlier. His insides were wriggling too much. After a few minutes of pacing the ship halls, he decided it was only making his anxiety worse. As he exited the ship and walked towards the homestead, he noticed he wasn't the only one who had left the kitchen.

Obi was leaning against the doorway, facing the setting suns. He walked up to her slowly. It was possible that she didn't want to talk to him, but he wouldn't know unless he tried.

"Sorry about that." referring to the embarrassment she had undoubtably felt in the kitchen.

She jumped, then laughed quietly. " Oh, Anakin! no, no it's fine" She waved it off. "What's a mission without something memorable happening every once and awhile."

"Was she still on it?" He asked.

Obi chucked. "Oh yes. They were discussing the master Padawan bond and how children with a strong family bond grow up to be stronger individuals. It seems to be a very passionate subject."

"Too awkward for you too?" He smirked at her.

She grinned at him. "Funny thing is, Master Yoda seemed truly interested in her opinions. But you know him better than I do."

He nodded. "He's hard to read sometimes."

They stood in silence, just watching the first sun sink lower and lower beyond the horizon.

After a while she began to speak quietly. "I used to think this planet was the ugliest thing I had ever seen."

Anakin looked at her, she was still watching the sunset.

"I think it was because I associated it with Master Jinn's death. I thought there was no possible way that this hellish, hot, sandy rock could posses any beauty. And then, when Master Yoda told me I had to come back...I was so mad. Then add on top of it our argument."

Anakin wondered what her point was. She had never been so open with him about her feelings before.

"I was wrong." He voice was quiet. "It's actually quite beautiful. You just have to be there at the right moment."

"Or looking for it." Anakin added. She smiled.

Together they watched as the twin suns cast dark red and orange stripes on the sand. The golden rays highlighting the dune sea in the distance.

Tomorrow they were leaving this planet, to go back to the epicenter of the galaxy. The high point of activity and war. But he would worry about that later. For now he would just enjoy his moment of peace with Obi.

**AN: Here you go. This is for those of you begging for more romance. Kind of cheesy? yes. But still cute. :)**

**Please leave me a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I know, I know. I'm a horrible person to keep you waiting this long. I went on a very long vacation to visit family. And you all know how it goes when you are with tons of family you haven't seen in years, plus I had limited internet access. I promise to do my best never to leave you guys waiting this long again!**

**I just want to thank everyone who has added this to their favorites and alert lists. I am very flattered by the huge response to this story! Special thanks to those who took the time to leave me a review on the last chapter:**

**Tyger cub, lunary, la'ienth, whitetigerwolf, sci fi sammy, HermioneandMarcus, Burnedsky, RFK22, and Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay! **

To an outsider, the Jedi temple would appeared to be the same as always. The continual come and go of the Jedi and their associates. The classes continued, the little jedi-in-training running about enjoying themselves. The serenity of the Jedi masters. However, to anyone who knew the Jedi and their lifestyle, it was painfully obvious that something was different, and it wasn't too difficult to figure out what had caused the sudden change. There was an edge of fear among the younglings and if examined closely, you could find a shadow of worry behind the serenity of the old masters eyes.

The entire galaxy was in an uproar. War? To many systems the notion was absurd, and yet other systems it seemed had been preparing for this for years. The senate was in chaos and the Jedi were under fire.

Anakin himself, was doing his utmost best to remain unaffected by the massive upheavals in the galaxy, at least for the time being.

About 2 standard weeks after the 'Battle of Geonosis' as it had been labeled, Anakin could be found in his usual haunt. Being on probation was something that always put him on edge. He was the type of person who was never content to stay put in one place for any length of time, and being confined to the jedi temple for the duration of his probation was driving him wacky. So, as anyone who knew him could instantly confirm, Anakin was de-stressing by spending his time tinkering in the flight hanger. Even though he couldn't leave, he could be close to the ships.

laying on his back underneath a half dismantled ship, he squinted and turned his head confused. There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to convert the energy source using the pieces he had been given. The piece in his hand, that he was currently trying to make sense of, had to be at the very least 50 standard years old, because he never seen anything like it. Frustrated, he turned back to the pile of unidentified engine parts. And this was supposed to be his speciality.

"Hey, Skywalker! Is Skywalker in here?" It echoed over the bustling and clanking of the daily workings on the flight deck.

Eager for an excuse to get away from the puzzle that was making his head hurt, Anakin slid out from underneath the ship, calling, "Here!"

His frustrated scowl quickly flipped to a grin as he watched his best friend spot him and dash across the room towards him.

"Hey Myler." Anakin pulled himself up and dusted himself off.

Myler laughed and clasped Anakin on the back. "Long time no see, friend. A lot's happened since we saw each other last." He looked pointedly at Anakin's new prosthetic arm.

Anakin flushed. They had last seen each other right before he had been called to the council chambers and given the assignment to protect Senator Amidala with Obi. He waved his hand and tried to laugh it off.

"It wasn't really much. You know, the usual trouble." He chuckled half-heartedly, knowing that the gossipers of the temple had spread the truth of what had happened, or at least what they thought was the truth, far and wide. And to Anakin's dismay, it was the rare occasion in which the gossip closely resembled the truth. Most of the wiser, more experienced, and influential members of the order had brushed it off, uninterested in the gossip of younglings, but he realized that some had probably guessed the truth when Myler gave his friend a knowing look that he had seen far too many times.

"Oh, alright." Anakin conceded picking up a greasy tool and beginning to wipe it clean. "So maybe it was a bit more than the usual trouble, but i can assure you that every action that took was completely necessary." He waved the tool in his friends general direction dramatically while trying to give off the air of a seasoned master.

Myler's stern face cracked into a slightly forced half-grin as he tried to wipe some of the grease Anakin had semi unintentionally flung in his direction off his crisply pressed cream colored jedi robes. "Oh I'm certain it was Mr. Chosen One, at least in your twisted and fried mind."

"Twisted? Fried?" Anakin said indignantly.

"Oh yes, No one else I know would call the loss of a limb necessary." Myler said.

He flushed, "ok, so maybe not that bit."

Myler grinned and joked. "well, I still say you're slightly insane." He glanced around the flight hanger. "From this place, Im sure. How can you breath in here?"

Anakin sniffed the gasoline scented air, the slightest hint of smoke from some project or another. He was too used to it to even notice it now, in fact he found that this atmosphere was calming to him. He decided to feign ignorance. "No idea what you could mean."

He just laughed in return. "I know that these giant metal contraptions are one of the most important things in the galaxy to you, but do you think you could take an afternoon off to spend with your friend?"

"Course I could." Anakin said eagerly, tossing the tool over his shoulder, then walking after his friend.

* * *

><p>They sat in one of the window seats on one of the upper levels of the temple. From here you could see the major business sector of Coruscaunt, and it was the busiest time of day. The action was quick moving and there was always something to watch.<p>

The day had been an enjoyable one and had quickly slipped by into evening. It was great talking to his old friend, Anakin felt a pang as he realized that they were getting older. Times like this might be becoming rarer and rarer. He wasn't a little padawan that made Master Windu pull his hair out in frustration anymore. No, He choaked back a laugh. Now he was a very big padawan and Master Windu no longer had any hair left for pulling out.

"Anakin." Myler said slightly nervously, pulling him from his thoughts. "Tomorrow, My master and I have a meeting with the council. You know what going on. We don't know for sure," He paused slightly watching Anakin's reactions. "But we are fairly certain that we are going to be sent up onto the front lines. To be commanders."

Anakin leaned back against the window and frowned out at the traffic. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut, but it proved too difficult. It wasn't surprise, dread? maybe. He wasn't too sure. "I heard that they were starting to send out Padawans. I know the Knights need help, but still. I don't think some of the people they are sending are qualified for running the war."

"I'm almost a Knight." Myler defened

"You're 18 standard years old." Anakin shot back.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Anakin's gut continued to twist anxiously.

Myler finally spoke. "This is the sort of thing we have been preparing for all our lives." He looked up then quickly continued due to the look on his friend's face "No, not the war part. I mean the defending the galaxy, rescuing villages, saber fighting. That sort of thing."

Anakin thought. The way Myler had worded it made it seem so heroic and noble, but Anakin couldn't help but feel, as the twisting dread in his stomach increased, that Myler might change his attitude after he had been out there for a while. Anakin knew that it was necessary. That without the protection from the Jedi that the galaxy would fall to shreds. Without the people willing to lead and defend, and yes, sometimes kill, millions of innocent lives could be lost, and the freedom of the galaxy destroyed. However it was still an unpleasant prospect to face when it was his best friend going out there, especially knowing they hadn't ever faced something quite so severe and devastating before. He was so confused.

He sighed and said the only thing he felt like he could say. "You will be careful, won't you?" He wished he could contact his mother. Just talk to her. She always knew what to say, when talking to her, everything was always clear, and Anakin was almost always certain of what to do. She would be able to help. She always was.

"Of course." Myler reassured. And Anakin couldn't help but notice the hidden nervousness in his friend's voice. "I won't have the really dangerous jobs. You said it yourself, I'm still a padawan."

Anakin nodded.

"You'll be here?" Myler asked

Grinning slightly, he answered "Still on probation, can't even leave the temple until the council deems me once again reliable."

"So for a while then." Myler chuckled.

There was the sudden sound of foot steps and Anakin nearly fell off his seat as the person rounded the corner. It was Obi. He hadn't seen her since they had landed on Coruscaunt, and he had been taken to get his arm fixed.

"Anakin!" She beamed at him.

Myler quickly stood, giving Anakin a knowing look as his friend quickly pulled himself clumsily to his feet. "It's getting late. I should be getting back, early council session, you know. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, of course."

He turned to Obi, who was practically bouncing on her toes in excitement of some unknown source. But, as he watched his friend's back, the twisting in his gut not yet gone, he wondered how long it would be before their next meeting.

"Are you alright?" He ripped his eyes away from Myler and onto Obi's bright blue green ones. The excitement that had been so obvious a moment ago was now clouded over with concern.

"Fine. I'm alright." He could see she didn't believe him. After a minute of her expectant gaze upon him, he caved. He gestured at where Myler had previously been standing. "He's being sent to the front lines tomorrow." Shame washed through him. Jedi were not supposed to have attachments like this, he was failing once again. And in front of Obi too. He looked at his feet embarrassed.

He felt a hand on his arm, and he looked up into her eyes. He was both surprised and delighted to see, not disappointment, but understanding. "I know." She said quietly. "You're worried, it's only natural. He's your friend. Honestly I would be concerned if you weren't worried for him."

He nodded.

"And," She added "If it makes you feel any better, I know the council would never send and jedi to any place unless they felt that the Jedi was completely ready and able to handle it."

"I know. Thanks." The knot in his stomach lifted slightly. He knew she was right, worrying, while normal. would do nothing to help. Taking a deep breath he forced his mind onto a different topic. "You are in an interesting mood."

A huge smile split across her face. And she turned quickly. Then Anakin noticed for the first time the little intiate standing next to them, watching them talk. "Anakin, I would like to introduce you to my new padawan, Haven. Haven, this is my good friend Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin's mouth dropped open. Too stunned to form an acceptable reply.

"'lo Master Skywalker." The little girl looked at her feet shyly.

"Padawan?" He gasped out. "since when?"

"Master Yoda approved it just this afternoon." She was smiling more widely than he had ever seen before. It was both beautiful and contagious. He couldn't help the similar smile that seemed to slide across his face.

"But Your too young. She's too young." He said only half serious.

"She'll be staying here when I'm on dangerous missions." She was still so happy.

He squatted down to be on Haven's level. She looked up at him through her eyelashes shyly. " I hope you know you have one of the best knights in the order as a master. You'll love her, and you'll learn loads." He could see Obi rolling her eyes good-naturedly out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes Sir," She said eagerly "Master Kenobi is very special."

He laughed. "So are you." He reached out and ruffled her hair. He stood and shook his head in wonder. "A padawan." The notion still seemed very odd in his head.

"You'll get used to it." She said reaching down to untangle some of Haven's curls. "I'm sorry I never had a chance to visit when you were having your surgery." She said quietly.

"Oh," He said thrown off by the sudden change in topics, but still pleased none the less. "It's fine. Nothing worse than what I have already been through."

"Well, it is getting late, and we've still got a braiding ceremony to complete." Obi said, Haven looked up at her master in excitement.

"Congratulations." He told them.

"Thanks." Little Haven said happily.

"I'll see you soon, Alright." Obi said over her shoulder as her new apprentice began to drag her down the hallway.

Anakin waved at them, then as soon at they were out of sight he turned and looked out the window. It was completely dark now, and the lights of the city created pretty glowing patterns in the darkness.

He was still worried, but not nearly as much as he had been. He had not been able to speak to his mother, but he had found someone who was almost as good. Haven was certainly right, Obi was very special.

**AN: Sooooo, what did you think? Not my best, but I still like it. Please leave me a review. It would be highly appreciated! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**An: IM SO SO SO sorry about the long wait. RL has once again caught up to me. *Sigh* Oh well, I hope this makes up for it!**

**Please ignore any spelling errors, I typed this chapter on my mom's ipad, and for some odd reason it doesn't have spell check. I think its all spelled right, but then again I usually do.**

**Thanks for the reviews! La'ienth, Jedi Angel 001, Hi, BurnedSpy, Whitetigerwolf, RFK22, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, SARABABE215, HermioneandMarcus, and Being4 !**

The explosion shook the air around them. Anakin, who had been leading a group of clones forward to take the nearest section of the city had felt the warning form the force only seconds before the blast ripped the sky and shook the ground. He had force lept into the air, misjudged the timing and been thrust violently by the impact, causing him to fall in a very un-Jedi-like manner face first into the loose dirt surrounding the destroyed city.

He gasped and shoved himself to his feet, scanning the area around him. Most of his men were struggling to their feet, but Anakin could feel through the force that there were less of them than there had been a few seconds ago.

He looked back to were he had come from, to where the explosion had taken place. His stomach twisted into a horrible tight knot. He could see the smoke rising just over the hill where he had just come from. There were dozens of clones in that area, not to mention many of his fellow Jedi.

He forced himself to focus on the area in front of him. He forced himself to remember what he was supposed to do.

After the last mission that had quickly turned into a fiasco, he couldn't afford to mess this one up as well, not to mention the freedoms of the planet and his men's lives were in his hands.

He would be lying if he said that he hadn't been slightly excited when he had gotten his assignment to this region of the galaxy, to aid in the fighting. It was in his nature, he couldn't help it. He loved the action packed missions, and he craved the adrenaline rush.

He had spent the last of his probation in utter boredom. He had sparred, meditated, studied, meditated, and then meditated some more, all on the council and his master's orders, of course. After Myler had left, so had most of his other friends. In just a few short weeks the war had escalated to a point where every available Jedi was being used. There had been a heated discussion in the council chamber one day when a young knight who was fighting in the outer rim, and who knew of Anakin and his abilities, had called in a panicked daze begging for back up and requesting the council to let Skywalker off his probation early, as his abilities were desperately needed. The council had instantly sent in more clones and had rearranged a few other Knights fighting in the surrounding areas, but the knights request of Anakin was denied. It had been very close. Quite a few Masters were more than willing to let him off his probation, but Master Yoda stood firm on the issue. "Release my Padawan you will not! Learned his lesson he has not! my responsibility he is, and my job it is to decide when fot for action of a Jedi he is!" It was truly one of the more entertaining arguments Anakin had witnessed in the Council Chambers, even if he had been disappointed with the outcome.

He ran forward, propelled by the force. Colors and sounds were a blur around him. He slashed and swung his bright blue saber in an arc. The air was thick with smoke and dirt and screams of battle. He hoped that his men were still behind him.

He focused intently on the small doorway he had to get through. He had not yet failed as a commander and this wasn't going to be the day he let his fellow Jedi down.

The job was far easier than he anticipated. with a few rounds of blaster shots from his troopers, they were through. He surveyed the inner wall of the city. It was in ruins, and it was almost chaos. He would have described it as an organized mess. The few droids that had managed to get through the wall and survive Anakins attack were quickly being cut down by the sheer number of people inside. There were groups of clones everywhere, going in every direction, military supplies lay in muddy heaps all over, and civilians desperately tried to get further into the city and reenforce there homes. The sight was slightly sickening.

He finally spotted the comunication headquarters that some of the other Jedi had set up under a mostly broken down building. He jogged toward them, ordering his men to join one of the other passing groups that appeared as though they could use some renforcements.

As he entered the make-shift shelter, he noted that Master Mundi was running this area. He quickly walked forward, ready to offer his services. Master Mundi was on the com link speaking urgently to someone.

"No, I have no idea." There was a garbled reply that Anakin couldn't make out "Are you sure? That area was perfectly secure an hour ago." There was a pause then a frustrated noise on the other end of the com. "We would have noticed a group that size." There was another tense moment, then Master Mundi finally said "Alright, Ill just leave you in charge of that. Theres a lot going on down in this sector, but if you need troops, dont hesitate to com me, ill send some." another pause and Master Mundi grinned. "Yes, may the force be with you."

Stowing his comm in his pocket, he turned to face the doorway and spotted Anakin for th first time.

Anakin, who was practicly bouncing from impatience and curiousity, was absolutely itching to get out back onto the battldfield with his troops, but was momentarily more interested in the conversation that had been taking place via comm.

"Skywalker, im glad your here. We have been desperate for commanders. The troops we have, but there are just too many different areas that need covered for the few of us that are here." He seemed frazzled and extremely tired, Anakin noted slightly worriedly.

He wondered just how difficult this region was, and guiltily wished he had done the proper research on this system, or had at least payed more attention to Master Yodas debriefing before he had left.

Master mundi gestured for the knight to follow him. Anakin quickly obeyed, they weaved in and out of the mass of people inside the city wall. Clones, civilians, republic military volenteers, and the occasional Jedi.

They entered another room of the headquarters. Anakin recognized a few other fellow Jedi but didn't stop to chat as Mundi was quickly leading to the opposite side of the room. A small mobile holo-map projector stood in the corner, Master Mundi pulled it out and turned it on, projecting a hologram of the planet into the air. Anakin could see where they had marked where the battles had and where taking place.

"Alright, quick lesson." He began to point at the hologram in different areas. "We have sure control, here and here. We have taken the major cities in both of these sectors. This is Master Windu's headquarters. The Seperatists have hold on the cities in these three regions. The fighting is currently taking place here, here, and here." He was speaking so fast that Anakin was certain that after he got stared fighting that he would retain none of this information, but he nodded his understanding anyway.

"Now we need your assistance here." He indicated a section of the planet near the base of the mountains. Anakin nodded. "This City, Cleronda, is a major holding of the Seperatists. It's not their Headquarters, but we believe, from the amount of traffic that comes through there, that they have a major supply bank somewhere in the city or in the mountains nearby. We already have control of the in and out going ships, We have had for a while now. Originally we figured they would eventually fizzle out, but they have kept going strong, which means-"

Anakin cut him off in understanding "They're getting supplies from somewhere on planet."

"Exactly, we believe that if we hold this city, capture their supplies and find out where its coming from, they wont be able to continue holding the planet for much longer and will be forced to retreat."

He stood up straight. "I'll get going straight away."

Master Mundi sighed. "Master Tur is in charge of this attack. He and several other Jedi have several commands of troops several miles away from the city. In the encampment, at the south end of this region, Knight Ross is waiting with his troops. He will accompany you there."

Swallowing his instinctual annoyance Anakin nodded and began to turn away when he spotted something else on the hologram. The one section Master Mundi had not specifically told him what was going on in, the one Master Mundi was staring at with a look of concern.

"Master" Master Mundi started and turned to look at him questioningly. "What is that Region, the one with the river? I don't think you said."

"Oh," Looking slightly surprised and alarmed at the same time, Mundi turned to study the section. Then slowly turned back to Anakin, obviously thinking quickly. "I'm not in charge of that region, Master Windu is in that area right now." He then gestured for Anakin to go.

Anakin silently obeyed, even though his curiosity had not been quenched. Slightly annoyed at the fact that Master Mundi had not answered his question, he turned his attention to finding Knight Ross.

* * *

><p>Knight Ross was a few years older than him. From what he had heard, Ross was an excellent strategist, a decent saber fighter, but was a bit short on force reliability.<p>

He clenched his teeth and gripped the controls of the transport tighter. He was now discovering that Ross also apparently never shut up. Anakin was never one to shy away from conversation, but this guy made Anakin look like a mute. 10 minutes into the flight Anakin was wishing he had been assigned anybody else to work with, even Master Windu would have been better than this. He was beginning to understand some of the stuff he heard about this guy from the council sessions he wasn't supposed to have listened in on.

Ross chattered on in a loud hyperactive sort of way about something that Anakin wasn't really listening to. He had stopped caring about the conversation a long time ago, and then had stopped even pretending to listening, Ross didn't notice. Anakin knew he was being rude, but as long as Ross didn't notice, Anakin didn't care.

Anakin was checking some of the readings on the controls when Something Ross said floated across his brain and made him stop. But it took a moment for Anakin's brain to catch up with Ross' rapid commentary.

"... with this attack I probably should have stayed, but then they wouldn't have had enough for this attack. I suppose the Masters know what they are doing, it doesn't really matter to me where Im stationed. I'v been here for weeks, all the cities are basically the same smelly, dirty. Those Seps really don't know how to take care of a city."

"What?" Anakin shouted, turning to face him.

"Yeah, I know. If your gonna take over a planet, you should at least take good care of the cities and people. What use is a planet to you if you're just going to burn it down."

"No No NO!" Anakin Shouted impatiently. "The bit before that, about the attack."

Ross thought for a moment. Then his face lit up as he launched into his tale. "Oh Yeah, the River City! Don't tell me you havent heard about that yet? Its all over the comm." Ross waved a comm link around in the air.

Anakin paused for a moment to wonder bitterly who had given this guy the ability to contact any master instantly, and he hadn't. But he forced down his bitterness and focused on Ross' words.

"I was Stationed there for weeks under the command of Knight Kenobi."

Anakins stomach seemed to disappear, Obi was on this planet? Why hadn't anyone told him?

"They thought it was a secure area, so they started sending all the extra troops and commanders to the areas that needed them, That's why I ended up with Master Mundi."

"But the attack. YOu said there was an attack! What happened?" It was all Anakin could do not to crash the transport.

"But that's it." Ross said shrugging. "No ones sure. All the communications out for that region."

"Communications go out all this time." Anakin said frowning. Why didn't they just send someone to check on it.

"Not through the force they don't. And it's not just Jedi Communications, all communication systems are out for the whole city. They would send someone in, but that area is really remote, and they can't spare a large enough group, just in case the city has been taken. " Ross shrugged "Master Windu has been given charge of the situation while Master Mundi has taken charge of this. Though I suppose Master Tur is actually in charge of this..."

Ross began to prattle on again. Anakin was in deep thought. Silent through the Force? That was never good. And they wernt doing anything becasue they couldn't send enough clones to make a difference. He spotted Master Tur's group in the distance, it was a good size, and here he was with a transport full of clones going to join a group that was already well prepared. He was certain he had enough power just on this transport to take the River City if neccessary. Besides Obi could be in huge danger.

He vaguely heard from the side of him Ross say "Arn't you supposed to start the descent now Anakin?"

Looking down he noticed that he was gripping the controls so hard that his fingers were turning white.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry, please don't hurt me. I had to do at least one.**

**Also Im so sorry about the month long wait. Who knew getting ready for college was so time consuming? Also in preparation for the Hobbit, I have dragged out my Lord of the Rings stuff and plan to read it before the movie. Anyone else Excited? Yes I am a geek! :) **

**Don't worry, I leave for college in a few days and Im certain that I will drown my homesickness sorrows in Fanfiction and a box of chocolates. :)**

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Ok, I know there is really no excuse for an almost 3 month delay. At least no delay that readers care about. I am well aware that I have probably lost about half my reader base, I beg of you to give me a second chance, I pinky promise never to leave it this long ever again. My goal is for this story to be finished by February. A risky goal, but I intend to finish this story, and finish it with a bang. For those of you who do care, my only excuse is that I started college, and it sort of steamrolled over me, then before I realized it, half the semester was gone, and I hadn't even thought about my story. Sorry.**

**Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed or subscribed to me or this story. As other writers know, it is a bit of an ego boost :) and also definite inspiration to continue.**

**Also, I realized Anakin may be slightly OOC in this chapter for anyone who just goes by the movies, but as someone who has close ties to military, I can honestly say that this is a very real reaction, especially someone as young as Anakin. I hope the ending can make up fro the wait. **

His words rang loud in his ears, echoing oddly but not really sinking in.

_"Aren't you supposed to start the descent now Anakin?"_

It was a horrible moment of agony. He had to make a decision, he knew he did. He couldn't just sit here forever.

Two halves of him. Both equally important. Both would kill him if he lost them.

Obi, one of the few people in his life that he couldn't function without. And the Jedi's respect, something he had worked and strived for his entire life.

Which one could he stand to lose?

Instinctively he yanked the controls around, back towards the general area he knew Obi and her city were located. Somewhere in the courner of his mind he heard Knight Ross questioning what he was doing.

Then something inside of him snapped. He realized what his instinct was, and it scared him. He was abandoning his post, his duty. The memory of Obi's angry shouts after the Geonosis incident came back to him full force.

The look on her face when she had realized what Anakin had done because he had been worried about her. The anger and the disappointment.

It was that disappointment that made him, once again, turn the transport around. He couldn't bare to see that look directed at him again.

Beside him, Ross let out a strangled, relieved sigh. "Thought for a moment there, that you were going to go back to headquarters."

'not headquarters,' He thought to himself in anguish 'Obi.'

He hoped more than he had ever hoped before that Ross was just prattling off some exaggerated gossip he had picked up somewhere, and that it was completely wrong. But something in his gut he knew and a nasty little voice in his mind whispered 'all gossip is based in something true.' And deep deep inside, he couldn't help but feel that he had just sentenced Obi to death.

He ignored the voice and began to bring the transport down to the landing area. He had to focus on his Job as a Jedi. And right now he was supposed to be aiding this group.

He didn't realize that he had begun to cry until he felt Ross' hand on his shoulder. "Anakin? Are you alright?"

He shrugged off his hand and muttered a muffled 'fine' to the other Knight. He hadn't cried in years, not since long before he had left his mother. He wasnt going to start now. Jedi had control. He would have control. As Ross gave him a concerned look and climbed out to meed the other Jedi, Anakin desperately tried to wipe away the moisture from his eyes, but it kept coming. He didn't know how long he sat there, but finally when he felt he had substantial control, he climbed out of the transport and walked over to where his men had filed out in a line.

He knew his emotional outburst was obvious on his face, so he walked tall and proud, forcing his face into lines of seriousness. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ross talking to a tall humaniod male that he assumed was Master Tur.

From the way the two of them were talking and shooting odd semi-hid glances at him, he knew they were talking about him. He scowled. He was doing his duty, and now he was going to be repremanded for it. He quickly turned away, trying to suppress his sudden rage.

He walked a short distance away from the clones and stood staring at the distant mountains, focused on his breathing. In and out. He had to calm down. If he wasn't careful, something bad was going to happen.

"Knight Skywalker."

Anakin spun around, surprised that he hadn't noticed the approaching person. When he saw who it was, he instantly was on the defense.

"Master Tur." It came out much more harshly than he intended. Tur narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I have just been speaking to Knight Ross."

"_Yes, I know" _Snarled a nasty little voice in the back of Anakin's head. He instantly tried to shove those feelings away so that the master would not sense them, but he knew was unsucessful when Tur frowned even deeper than before.

"He is very concerned about your current mental condition."

_Mental Condition?_ The phrase made anakin pause in confusion. Did they think he was crazy. or just unstable. He knew that unstable was something he most definitely felt at the moment.

Master Tur continued. "And after my evaluation, I have deemed it necessary to keep you here at the base, instead of bringing you into battle with us."

It was a moment before Anakin's brain could process that line. Then sudden rage and confusion rose up within him. This was betrayal. He was doing his utmost best to be the best Jedi Knight he could be, and it was never enough. He had been deemed unfit for battle. IF he wasn't fir for battle, what was he good for? Instead of the hurt coming out as anger like it usually did, this time, to Anakin's horror, he felt more wetness begin to cascade down his face. Now he was crying, what was with him today?

He felt a hand on his arm, and he looked up in alarm. Wait? looked up? And he realized with growing embarrasment, that he had fallen to his knees in the mud. Master Tur was watching him, no longer with the look of disapproval and suspicion. But instead with concern and worry.

"Come, Skywalker. You've had a very long and stressful day. lets get you to the medical tent, I think one of the healers has something that can help you." Master Tur said gently. And Anakin couldn't help it, He snorted and forced back a laugh. All these people who only 30 standard seconds ago were the enemy, now were treating him with love and devotion. Like Jedi, he suddenly realized.

Apparently Anakin's laugh had made Master Tur even more concerned for Anakins mental condition than he had been preiviously, as he felt Master Tur begin to haul him to his feet and lead him into a large tent that smelled suspiciously of medicine.

As Master Tur placed Anakin on on cot with orders to stay, he would be right back with a healer, Anakin suddenly noticed how tired he was. In fact he couldn't precisely remember when the last time he had slept was. Was it yesterday? What day was it anyway? As he was pondering this puzzling question, two figures hurried towards his cot.

One was master Tur, concern cleverly hidden beneath his Jedi mask, and the other was... "Bant." He smiled and tried to sit up, but she quickly placed a flipper on his shoulder.

"No Anakin, stay laying down." She grinned at him, but he could easily see her stress and concern behind the smile. The war had been horribly stressing and taxing to him, as was evident by his current 'Mental State,' as Tur had put it. But now he suddenly wondered how those behind the front lines were faring, Bant who was so kind and generous, the one who was always first to sympathize and feel anothers pain, how she was handling the steady flow of wounded, and dead. Not well, that was fairly obvious.

"Ani," she said gently, and he looked up into her big concerned brown eyes. "Can you tell me when the last time you had time off was." As he could not even recall the date, he slowly shook his head. She nodded in understanding. "You need rest. Badly. I don't care what the council says needs to be done. Your emotional health is most important and I will fight for your health until the very end, even if I have to go at it with Master Windu. now drink this." She handed him a small glass filled with a green colored substance. Under normal circumstances he would have demanded to know what it was, but it was Bant, it couldn't be too bad, besides he was just so tired. Within a few seconds he realized that it must have been some sort of sleeping assistant as his eyelids began to gain weight at an rapid speed.

As he drifted off, knowing he would be defended to the end by Bant against any upset parties, his mind turned to Obi, hoping beyond hope that she was alright. The last thing he heard before he drifted off completely was an upset Bant speaking to Master Tur.

"...knew he was too young."

"Most of them are."

"He's not the first to have one, and I know he won't be the last. The council should know better."

"What other option do they have?"

"I don't know, but almost anything would be better, We are destroying ourselves. It..."

Then before Anakin's sluggish brain could bring meaning to the words, he was gone.

* * *

><p>The noise and bustle of the medical unit is what woke him. He blearily looked around. Wow, he must have been out a long time. He had been moved from the flimsy movable tent to a building of some type. And there were far too many other people here for him to still be at the battle sight that he had been at before.<p>

As he wondered where Bant was, or any healer for that matter, his eyes gazed over the people laying in cots lined up next his. Jedi and clones and civilians. Some injured, some just sleeping, and there were many others walking through the room, speaking urgently to each other or just rushing through.

"Ani!" He quickly turned at the sound of the cry. His heart flying up into his throat. A few feet away, standing near an injured civilian younglings bed, with dirt covering her face, hair a mess, grey eyes slowing turning to a shining blue, Was Obi.

Not caring that he had been in bed for who knows how long, or what was in his way. He sprung up from the bed, stumbled slightly and dashed the few feet to her, shoving a passing clone out of his way. And not caring who was watching or what she though of it. He threw his arms around her in a fierce hug. And he never intended to let go. Not ever. He had assumed she was gone, but she wasn't, she was fine. So relived, he hugged her even more tightly. He laid his cheek on the top of her head, discreetly dropping a kiss into her hair. He was so happy, he could cry, but he had had quite his fill of crying in the past few days.

Then to his immense joy, her arms snaked around his waist and hugged him back just as fiercely. Her voice was muffled as her face was pressed into his robes. "Oh, Ani. I've been so worried. So worried."

Grinning, he murmured. "Me too, Obi. Me too."

**An: I hope it was worth the wait! Please drop me a line and REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Well, here i am again begging for forgiveness. My only excuse is a hugely major case of writers block (Dont ya hate it?) But i think i've cured it now, and know where it goes from here! I couldnt help but feeling that Anakin is very melodramatic and angsty in this story. Oh well. cant have everything.**

**Thanks to all those who left wonderful reviews and have stuck with me so far! I Love you all!**

Anakin dropped his travel bag to the floor. With a dull thud it hit the ground and items rolled out of the recently ripped top. He didn't even care when a jar of medical ointment that had obviously smashed began to seep through the fabric of his one other good jedi uniform, staining it permanently.

No, it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

Not anymore.

Grief and pain once again threatened to overwhelm him. But now alone in his quarters, he didn't have to keep face for anyone, and for the first time since hearing the truly awful, devastating news, he let it overwhelm him.

leaning against the wall, he sank to the floor. Holding his head in his hands, for the first time since that miserable mission over a year ago, when he had believed Obi to be dead, he succumbed to tears. This time he had good reason. This time she was really gone.

It had been awful, truly awful.

The whole battle had gone on for weeks and weeks. It was a miserable planet, with the most wretched climate imaginable. The fight was gruesome, and they had lost so many others besides just her. Jabiim was a planet that Anakin hoped he never heard the name of again. Just the name alone made him sick to his stomach.

And just remembering how he had spent the first few weeks complaining about the humidity and sleeping on the ground(And annoying everyone in the near vicinity), just amplified that sick feeling.

Had he known what was to occur on that planet, he would have treasured every last moment with her, never uttering one complaint.

He had many regrets about the past week, however, one of the biggest, excluding not saving her, which was a regret so large and tormenting, that he was certain he would go mad with grief, was not being with her when it happened. He didn't even know how it had happened. No one did. She had been alone. Aside from the few clones she had under her command, she had died completely alone. The only surviving witnesses to the explosion had been so far away that she probably hadnt even known they were there. And that was something that he regretted most of all. Then, on top of that, they hadn't been able to find her body.

It was disrespectful and disgusting, he thought bitterly. If there was any Jedi who deserved a funeral pyre, it was her. Always brave and loyal. She did not deserve the ending that she got.

But most of all, perhaps even more than the manner in which she died, he regretted never telling her his true feelings. Of course, he had suspected that she had some inclination of his feelings. He had hinted at it more than once, and at one time his attachment was a glowing beacon to the world, which she had strongly, and loudly, scolded him for. But he had never said that one special word. He had never told her how he truly deeply felt. Love.

He held back a chuckle at the thought of the look in her face if he had actually voiced that thought to her. She had been horrified and shocked enough just by his attachment. In reality, he wasn't quite sure if he would have ever told her, she was just too intimidating sometimes.

He heard the door open, but even with his head buried in his knees, he knew who it was.

The slow light footsteps and small thud of walking stick told him it was his master. The footsteps came over to where he sat and then stopped. Master Yoda silently put a claw on Anakins shoulder, giving him the support he needed. Anakin slowly looked up, the tears had now stopped and a numbness was starting to overtake him, but he was sure that the evidence of them was still on his face. Master Yoda looked sorrowfully back at his apprentice, for one of the few times in his life, Yoda actually looked his 900 years old. With a sudden jolt of guilt and pain he remembered that Obi had been one of Master Yoda's few favorites.

He didn't know how his master would react. Anakin knew the rules on attachment, and his master was the Grand Master of the council, but he was still Anakins master, and had always been surprisingly understanding about Anakins emotions before.

They sat in silence for a moment before Master Yoda spoke "A kind woman she was, a strong jedi too."

He choked back a sob. "The best."

Yoda nodded slowly. "Agree with you many other would, but disagree with you she would."

Anakin snorted, that was very true.

"Closure, It will come, eventually"

There was a brief spike of anger. No He would never get over this.

"Let it happen you must!" Master yoda insisted. "If determined to be angry and upset you are, find closure you never will."

Master Yoda let this statement sink in for a moment, but Anakin couldnt help but feeling as though this was something that had the power to desroy the rest of his life. Closure, he highly doubted it. They sat in silence, both reflecting on fond memories. Then Master Yoda pulled himself to his feet and said with a sigh "Ceremony plans I should see to." then he shuffled out the door, leaving anakin alone once again.

Anakin couldn't help but feel slightly bitter. Even when there was no body, they still did a ceremony whenever a jedi died, but who would go? Of course the initiates would be dragged and a few knights and padawan acquaintances might show up out of respect, but most people who mattered weren't here. Bant was here and yoda and himself, but Garen, Reeft, Siri, and all her other friends were off planet, even her own master was currently off in battle. Anakin had been immensely grateful that he hadnt been the one to make the horrible holocalls to those people. He had heard Master Windu was distraught, or at least as distraught as he could get being the stoic Jedi he was.

A week came and went, then two weeks and Obi's ceremony. It passed quickly and quietly along with several other Jedis ceremonies, all were similar and slightly impersonal, leaving anakin feeling less than happy. There was no closure.

At week three nothing had went about his few temple duties, half in a furious rage at everything and half in a sinking depression that made any meaningful moment pass by unnoticed.

By week four, Anakin began to notice that Master Yoda seemed to be growing impatient with his attitude. But honestly Anakin didn't care.

Week five came and he begged the council to send him out. He was growing desperate, feeling as though anything, even going off to battle would take his mind off it, her. They denied his request, calling him currently unstable. This did nothing to help dampen his rage.

As week six began to drag by, there was a horrifying new development. Anakin began to dream. Dreams were nothing new to anakin, but they were always disturbing and usually correct. But he couldn't see how these could be more than just dreams. Obi was dead, not laying somewhere in the cold darkness in pain, alone, and crying for help. He tried to brush them off as his own insanity, but the dreams persisted, getting only worse.

One morning after a particularly bad dream, as anakin sat brooding over his breakfast, trying to find a way to convince the council to let him go out and make sure these dreams were'nt real, he was starting to get the horrifying feeling that they were more than just dreams, he had expressed this thought several times to several people, only to be met with pitying stares, Master Yoda put his foot down on Anakin's moodiness.

"Stop this at once you must! Bring her back it will not, and hurting yourself you are!"

A fury as Anakin had never experienced before decended upon him. He stood furiously shoving his chair back so hard it crashed to the floor.

"I have to do something! What if she is still alive out there? And all of you are just letting her be tortured to death. NOne of you will even consider the option that you might possibly, for once be wrong about something, and shes paying the price."

Yoda sat heavily down in his chair and wearily watched his apprentice rant and rage, storming around the room, kicking things and screaming.

Anakin turned to face him and was met with a blank jedi mask, bile rose in the back of his throat. Before he did something even more stupid, he rushed from the quarters and ran down the hall. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew he would know when he saw it. After a long time a raging through the temple and startling almost every master, knight, and padawan he passed, he found himself in the room of a thousand fountains.

This immediately calmed him. This had been Obi's favorite room and understandably so. The force was so strong in this particular room, that Anakin almost instantly found his anger slipping away. Finding a patch of grass, he slid into a rough and unstable meditation. After a few moments of struggling with it, he gave up. He no longer felt angry, but he felt no peace either, just an empty void.

He didn't know how long he sat there before she approached him.

"Mister Skywalker, sir."

He looked up startled, he hadn't noticed her presence. It was the little initiate that he had seen with Obi several times. Tavern. Only she wasnt such a little initiate anymore, in fact she was now a padawan. She must be eight or nine by now, a young padawan, but still a padawan. His heart seemed to stop briefly. All this time he had been acting like a child, going around being angry about how her death effected him, but meanwhile a little girl had 10 times the right he did to be upset, yet she hadn't even crossed his mind.

"I-initiate..." He gestured beside him on the bench.

She nervously sat down next to him. He pondered how to go about addressing his apologies and condolences to a child when she suddenly spoke.

"I heard the creche master talking yesterday.." She trailed off, twirling a piece of her tunic between her fingers nervously.

He motioned for her to continue, that he was listening.

"He said - he said that you thing that Obi, I mean Knight Kenobi, might- could, maybe still be alive?" She looked up at him anxiously, Big eyes filled with hope. It was the first time he noticed that they were an odd shade of dark green.

He sighed, "Its, its just a suspicion. I don't really have any true proof-" he began cautiously.

She cut him off "But I think shes alive too!" She pulled out from under her tunic a piece of string with a clay symbol on it and began to twist it between her fingers.

"Hey, I recognise that! You gave that to obi years ago, when she was knighted!" He gasped.

She shook her head, giving him a funny look. "Its different. Mine means protection. But," she looked up at him eagerly "I just KNOW shes alive! I can feel it! in here." She pointed at her chest. He sighed

Then looked at his hands. What could he do? The council would never give him permission.

"Please." it was a quiet plead. He looked down at her. Those big eyes made him think of another pair of unforgettable eyes, eyes that changed like the ocean. He stood, his decision made. He always listened to his intuition, and this time it was telling him to forget the council. Two girls needed needed him, and was determined not to let either of them down.

**Please Review!**


End file.
